Angel Negro
by luxy1985
Summary: Hacía cinco años que Darien da Chiba había conquistado el corazón de Serena Tsukino. Sin embargo, había acabado en la cárcel por culpa de un desfalco que no había cometido. Ahora que era libre tenía la intención de limpiar su reputación. Estaba seguro de que los Tsukino le habían tendido una trampa, por eso planeaba quedarse con todo lo que les pertenecía, incluyendo a Serena.
1. Argumento

**Hola, ¿como están?, me tome unos mis días de descanso pero ya volví. Ok hemos llegado al último libro de la serie "Novias y Hermanas",********los personajes en esta historia van de esta forma: los que aparecieron en la primera historia (Mas que Pasión) seran Nicolas y Rei** **********************************y los de la segunda historia (Mas que Venganza) seran Lita y Andrew , los de la tercera historia (La Heredera) seran Haruka y Michiru y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Angel Negro

Lynne Graham

Argumento

Darien ha pasado cinco años en la cárcel acusado de un desfalco a los viñedos de la familia Tsukino. Justo el día antes de que le arrestaran, su prometida, Serena Tsukino, rompe con él. Por eso está convencido de que entre todos le tendieron una trampa y que la peor es Serena. Durante los cinco años que ha estado en la cárcel, su padre biológico, un aristócrata italiano fallece y le reconoce como heredero en su testamento. Así que, cuando queda libre, es un hombre poderoso dispuesto a vengarse.

Serena ha pasado los cinco años cuidando de sus abuelos en un castillo ruinoso y está convencida de que Darien se acostó con su hermanastra, por eso rompió con él. Ahora su abuelo acaba de confesarle que le deben mucho dinero a Darien que se lo prestó mientras eran prometidos y Serena tendrá que ir a hablar con él para negociar cualquier cosa que permita a sus abuelos conservar el castillo.

Cuando se encuentran, Darien se dará cuenta de que Serena no es la heredera mimada que él habría creído y Serena confirmará que sigue enamorada de él.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las vallas de protección contenían a los medios de comunicación que esperaban con cámaras y micrófonos a la salida del Tribunal de Justicia. Cuando apareció Darien da Chiba rodeado de su triunfante equipo legal, sus hombres de seguridad se apresuraron a apartar a los periodistas que querían saltar las vallas. Con más de un metro ochenta de altura y una constitución atlética, Darien hacia que sus acompañantes parecieran pequeños. Durante un segundo se quedó quieto y sus ojos azules brillaron contrastando con su rostro delgado y bronceado, reflejando la emoción que sentía.

Era libre: no tenía esposas, guardas que lo vigilaran ni tenía que volver a una celda de dos metros y medio por tres. Por primera vez después de cinco años infernales, volvía a tener el derecho a la libertad y a la dignidad. Pero nada podía devolverle esos años ni cambiar el hecho de que el sistema legal ingles podría haberle evitado la condena, pero se detuvo justo antes de declararlo inocente.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? –grito un periodista italiano

—Seguiré luchando— a Darien le sorprendió la pregunta, porque para el era impensable descansar antes de que hubiera limpiado su nombre y sus enemigos hubieran pagado.

—¿Qué planes tiene? –volvió a preguntar el mismo periodista

Darien sonrió peligrosamente

—Una copa de Brunello de 1925 y una mujer

La declaración levanto una oleada de risas, y Jedite Carrington, el abogado de Darien, se preguntó cuál de las mujeres que parecían encontrar irresistible a su cliente daría la talla. ¿Hotaru, la elegante morena italiana que era sin duda la ayudante más leal y discreta del mundo? ¿Neherenia, la sexy pelinegra que había retirado su testimonio basándose en que había estado borracha y consternada cuando hizo la declaración? ¿Mimet Jennings, la abogada inteligente y atractiva de la firma de Jedite, que no había parado hasta conseguir la libertad de Darien? Lo más probable es que una nueva cara captara el interés del hombre, alguna mujer de los medio de comunicación o de la sociedad que también se hubiera dedicado a su causa con energía.

Cinco años atrás, cuando Darien da Chiba había sido juzgado, declarado culpable y encarcelado, el acontecimiento solo se reflejó en una cuantas líneas del periódico local. Por entonces era simplemente un mediador extranjero contratado por los Tsukino desde Roma, aunque en Italia ya era conocido como un prometedor hombre de negocios.

Justo después del juicio, el Conde Armando Shields, un noble italiano de enorme fortuna e integridad intachable, había salido de la nada y contratado a Carrington & Carrington de parte de Darien para que crearan un equipo de defensa de primera categoría. El hombre también había asegurado los bienes de Darien al pagar las multas de su propio bolsillo, antes de poner su cuenta bancaria a disposición de la lucha para apelar contra la condena de Darien y conseguir su libertad.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Shields para mantener el asunto en secreto, alguien había hablado, y al comenzar los rumores, un importante periódico había impreso un artículo de dos páginas sobre Darien Da Chiba. La investigación había sacado a la luz todos los elementos preferidos por la prensa popular: secretos, ilegitimidad, sufrimiento y pobreza. En ese preciso momento, Darien acababa de demostrar que era un criminal poco corriente. Mientras se recuperaba de una violenta paliza propinada por otros presos que envidiaban su popularidad, había arriesgado su propia vida para rescatar a un funcionario de un incendio en el hospital de la cárcel. Se hizo un documental televisivo cuestionando su culpabilidad, y el programa generó un gran interés en su causa que le fue muy favorable.

Cuando dieciocho meses atrás Shields había muerto después de reconocer a Darien como su hijo y de dejarle todos sus bienes en un intento de limpiar su conciencia, Darien se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente rico. Ni una sola vez durante los años de cárcel el conde había visitado a su hijo o había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Además, Jedite había tenido que usar todos los argumentos posibles para convencer a su orgulloso cliente de que no podía permitirse rechazar esa herencia si quería su libertad.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho —dijo Darien con sinceridad mientras se despedía de Jedite Carrington con un firme apretón de manos—. Estaremos en contacto.

¿Una copa de vino y una mujer? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿A quién había querido impresionar?, se preguntó Darien mientras se metía en la limusina que lo estaba esperando. Sonrió

Amargamente sintiendo rabia por todo lo que había tenido que aguantar. Era como si toda su vida hubiera tenido que luchar para que los demás lo valoraran.

_— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en la escuela? Eso no te llevará a ningún lado... Eres el hijo bastardo de Gea da Chiba y todo el mundo te lo va a recordar. No llames la atención, compórtate como los otros niños —_le había dicho su difunta madre con ansiedad, intentando comprender a un chico de doce años que se preocupaba por cosas que a ella nunca le habían interesado.

Desde entonces Darien había seguido su propio camino, y sabía que no saborearía el Brunello Reserva, ese estupendo vino de las colinas toscanas de su niñez, hasta que hubiera solucionado varios problemas y se sintiera satisfecho. Primero, lo referente a la familia Tsukino. Él era el único que no pertenecía a la familia y la única persona prescindible, y habían hecho de él un cabeza de turco. A cambio, él había arruinado la cadena de almacenes de vinos en la que se basaba la fortuna familiar. En realidad, el proceso había comenzado más de un año antes, y sólo Neherenia había salido indemne. Para reconocer los esfuerzos que Neherenia había hecho para reparar los daños, él estaba dispuesto a recompensarla.

Y además estaba la hermanastra pequeña de Neherenia, Serena Tsukino. Al pensar en su antigua prometida, Darien sonrió con dureza y sus facciones se acentuaron. Ella había despertado los instintos protectores de Darien y él se había convencido a sí mismo de que ofrecerle cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el matrimonio sería un insulto. Pero cuando los Tsukino lo eligieron como chivo expiatorio, Serena debía de haber estado enterada de todo.

¡Por supuesto que ella sabía que le habían tendido una trampa! ¿Por qué si no había roto su compromiso sin dar una explicación satisfactoria el día anterior a su arresto? Lo que sentía por ella le había costado caro, y era un error que no volvería a cometer con ninguna mujer. Serena lo había traicionado por completo.

¿Venganza? No, no hacía falta hacer un drama. Aunque sentía deseos de dejar que sus genes sicilianos lo llevaran hacia el placer de la venganza, Darien era un hombre sofisticado. Para asegurarse la justicia que ansiaba, cada paso que había dado y que daría en el futuro seguiría siendo formal y ético. Su abuelo materno habría abandonado Sicilia en circunstancias parecidas, pero Darien era un hombre más instruido y mucho más inteligente. Pero aun así, deseaba ver sufrir a sus víctimas.

— No deberías pensar en los Tsukino — Dijo en italiano la morena delgada que se sentaba a su lado—. Este es un día muy especial... ¡Vívelo, Darien!

Cuando Darien miró a Hotaru, una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro sombrío. Agarró la mano expresiva que ella había levantado para acentuar su frustración.

—Lo viviremos juntos... te lo prometo.

—Entonces vayámonos a casa, a Italia — pidió Hotaru—. ¡Ahora mismo!

—Todavía no estoy preparado —confesó Darien—. ¿Qué tal si te tomas unas vacaciones? Después de haber trabajado incansablemente en mi causa todos estos años, creo que te las mereces.

Al oír la sugerencia Hotaru apretó los labios de color frambuesa y no dijo nada. Sabía reconocer una advertencia y hasta dónde podía llegar con Darien sin traspasar los límites.

Ahogando un suspiro, Darien se acomodó en una de las esquinas de la limusina. En la prisión había aprendido a vivir sin el lujo del espacio y sin comodidades mientras luchaba contra el sistema, un sistema implacable e inflexible que no tomaba en serio a quienes afirmaban su inocencia. A menudo lo habían encerrado en su celda durante veintidós horas al día, y eso era una tortura especialmente cruel para un hombre que siempre había apreciado los espacios abiertos del campo.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos sombríos y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de aspirar de nuevo el delicado aroma de las vides que crecían en las laderas empinadas de Villa Contarini. Había vivido allí hasta que tenía ocho años, jugando en los robledales, buscando trufas y recogiendo hongos para su madre.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en lo alto de una de esas laderas, observando el brillante cielo azul y el cálido sol con alegría. Entonces pensó atónito que en ese momento él era el dueño de Villa Contarini, uno de los más importantes viñedos toscanos. Recordó con amargura que una vez había alimentado la fantasía de llevar a Serena a casa como su prometida, a un viñedo mucho más pequeño.

Muy pronto Darien se había dado cuenta de que en esta vida había que esforzarse. Para comprar el viñedo había tenido que forjarse cierta reputación en el mundo de los negocios y ganar dinero. Pero ahora podía reorganizar sus prioridades porque, irónicamente, el padre al que había despreciado desde que se conocieron se había asegurado de que Darien no tuviera que esforzarse más para ganarse la vida.

—He mantenido a parte del personal... pensé que te gustaría que alguien te preparara la comida y contestara al teléfono cuando yo no estoy —le dijo Hotaru mientras salían de la limusina frente a una elegante casa, situada en uno de los barrios residenciales más impresionantes de Londres.

Darien aceptó la llave que Hotaru le tendía y entraron en la casa.

—Señor da Chiba... —una mujer mayor totalmente vestida de negro se apresuró a recibirlos en la espaciosa entrada—. Soy la señora Meiou, su ama de llaves. Algunas personas lo están esperando en el salón.

Darien frunció el ceño y la señora Meiou abrió una puerta de paneles al otro lado de la entrada, pues él nunca había estado en la casa que perteneció a Armando Shields y no sabía dónde lo esperaban. Al entrar en la elegante habitación se encontró frente a tres mujeres sentadas en silencio y tuvo que ahogar un quejido de frustración.

Neherenia Blackmoon, la hijastra pelinegra, hermosa y atrevida de Kenji Tsukino, lucía un escote muy pronunciado y una falda lo suficientemente corta como para provocar un ataque al corazón a un hombre privado de sexo.

Mimet Jennings se sentaba a su lado. Era la inteligente abogada de Carrington & Carrington, cuyas visitas a la prisión, agudeza y humor le habían animado muchas horas aburridas.

Y por último, Beryl Metalia, una prima lejana e hija del famoso vendimiador, que había heredado el título de Armando Shields pero nada de su dinero. Pelirroja, espléndida y segura de sí misma, le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba la superioridad que sentía. Nacida en una familia ilustre aunque empobrecida, Beryl quería unir su clase social con el dinero de Darien, hacer vino y... otras cosas con él.

Con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios rosados, Neherenia se levantó.

—Muy bien. ¿A cuál eliges, Darien? — preguntó con brusquedad.

Hotaru intervino y dijo con desdén:

— ¿Se os ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor a Darien no le apetece recibir invitados?

— ¿Has oído lo que dijo tu jefe al salir del tribunal? Hemos visto las noticias y estamos bien informadas —dijo Neherenia echando hacia atrás su cabellera pelinegra y desafiando a Hotaru—. Quiere una mujer... y aquí estamos.

Mimet Jennings se rió estrepitosamente y Beryl les dirigió una mirada aburrida. Ninguna de las tres parecía dispuesta a marcharse y Darien reconoció que tenía un problema. A pesar de su deseo sexual, Neherenia, que era dada a la vida libertina, estaba fuera de juego. ¿Mimet? No, porque Darien aún, tenía asuntos pendientes con la firma legal, y aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación relacionándose con un hombre a quien se había considerado un criminal, él no iba a dejar que cometiera ese error. ¿Y Beryl? Su proposición era exquisita, perfecta y descarada, pero era demasiado pronto para comprometerse.

.

.

Con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo, Serena metió el tronco en la carretilla, pero ésta se inclinó con el peso y el tronco volvió a caer al suelo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y se dispuso a comenzar de nuevo. Los días y las noches de primavera eran fríos, y ella tenía que mantener encendidas dos chimeneas para sus abuelos. Sólo los troncos más grandes y pesados duraban lo suficiente para calentar las habitaciones en el Castillo de Ballybawn.

Desafortunadamente, la noche de insomnio la había dejado sin fuerzas, y todavía estaba en estado de shock por la noticia de la libertad de Darien. Había pasado cuatro horas recordando el momento del arresto de Darien, acusado de falsear la contabilidad y de robar. Serena no pudo creerlo al principio, pero poco a poco las pruebas lo incriminaron. Cuando encontraron sus huellas dactilares en un documento condenatorio, ella se convenció de que era culpable, creyendo que las huellas eran una prueba irrefutable. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que cinco años después se desacreditaría la fiabilidad de esas huellas que habían jugado un papel tan importante en el proceso?

Serena sacudió la cabeza desconcertada, consiguió levantar el tronco hasta la caretilla y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Darien estaba libre... y ella tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía pensar más que en él? ¿Era realmente inocente? Eso era lo que decían los periódicos. Tal vez ella lo había juzgado mal.

El hombre al que deificaba la prensa era el mismo hombre al que había amado más de lo que pensaba que podría amar a nadie, y el mismo hombre que la había herido profundamente. Se había acostado con Neherenia pero, al fin y al cabo, su hermanastra era todo lo que ella no era: espléndida, sexy e irresistible para los hombres. Incluso su propio padre prefería a Neherenia.

Mientras pensaba en eso un coche se paró a su lado. Era Molly Osaka, una amiga de Serena desde la infancia. Se había convertido en artista y tenía alquilada el ala georgiana del castillo para exponer sus pinturas decorativas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa carretilla? —Preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No se ofreció papá a ayudarte con los troncos?

Serena no quería aceptar ningún favor que no pudiera devolver, y menos aún un favor que el hombre se sentiría obligado a repetir.

—Tu padre ya tiene bastante con la granja

—Estaría encantado de ayudarte. Justo el otro día estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por ti —le confesó Molly—. Tienes que mantener la propiedad, y además tus abuelos... ¡Es demasiada responsabilidad para una mujer, de tu edad!

Serena sintió mucha vergüenza al pensar que les daba pena a los Osaka, los arrendatarios de su abuelo. Y Molly no tenía nada de tacto.

— ¿Cómo va el negocio? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— Bastante bien. Los diseñadores de interior me van a contratar, pero también necesito trabajar para los clientes para tener unas ganancias decentes. ¡Caray!, ¿ya es la hora? ¡Tengo una cita!

En cuanto Molly se fue Serena volvió a pensar en Darien. Y veinte minutos después, tras haber dejado la carga de leña en la sala de estar de su abuela, dijo incapaz de contener sus emociones por más tiempo:

— ¿Qué te parece todo lo que dicen los periódicos de Darien? Yo no sé qué pensar, pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Me preocupa que no cosas —contestó Luna O'Brien ignorando el comentario de su nieta—. Tienes que aprender a usar bien la aguja, si no, ¿cómo vas a arreglar las sábanas rasgadas que están en el armario y volver a tapizar las sillas del comedor?

—Abuela... ¿No has leído el periódico que te di esta mañana?

—Sí, querida. Darien está libre. Por supuesto que es inocente, no me sorprendió la noticia —declaró Luna O'Brien con tono neutro

Serena se puso tensa. No era momento de recordar que su abuela siempre se había negado a creer que Darien era culpable. Pero Luna siempre había sido reacia a pensar en cosas desagradables, incluso le habría concedido el beneficio de la duda a un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa.

También prefería ignorar el hecho de que las sillas que acababa de mencionar se habían entregado a una sala de subastas hacía tiempo.

—Habría sido muy romántico verte esperando en la salida del tribunal cuando Darien apareció como un hombre libre. Hay veces en las que es inapropiado que una joven sea atrevida, pero hay ocasiones especiales en las que demasiada reticencia también es descortés.

Serena cerró los ojos con desesperación, apretó los dientes y se dejó caer en un sillón.

—Seguro que sí, pero esta no es una de ellas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Luna O'Brien seguía sentada tranquilamente, bordando. Era una mujer delgada de ochenta años, que seguía peinándose con el mismo moño trenzado de su juventud y aún se vestía con las mismas prendas de vuelo, como si el reloj se hubiera parado en alguna cena de los años treinta.

—Bueno, seguro que hay alguna razón por la que he estado oyendo llorar a Florrie todas las noches durante la última semana... Florrie solamente llora cuando hay una boda en perspectiva —dijo Luna recordándole a su nieta la leyenda de los O'Brien—. Después de cuatro cientos cincuenta años, podría haber aprendido a ser más jovial, pero supongo que un fantasma nunca puede ser feliz.

—Nunca la he oído —dijo Serena.

— Seguro que piensas que el ruido que hace es el viento entre los árboles.

Serena respiró profunda y lentamente y dijo:

—Abuela, han pasado cinco años desde que decidí no casarme con Darien.

—Sí, querida, ya lo sé. Recuerda también que por entonces yo no oía a Florrie cuando se suponía que os ibais a casar en unas pocas semanas — Serena apretó los dientes con fuerza deseando tener el valor suficiente para contarles a sus abuelos la verdadera razón de su ruptura—. Pero no puedo creer que Darien te eche en cara tus dudas pasadas. Tú eres la mujer que lo rechazó y él no conocerá la felicidad hasta que recupere tu amor y confianza.

—¡Es imposible que Darien y yo nos reconciliemos! — gritó Serena con frustración.

—Lo comprendo, querida —murmuró Luna—. Esperar a que Darien dé el primer paso es muy cansado. Por eso haberse presentado ayer en el tribunal habría sido lo más fácil.

Al oír a su abuela, Serena se levantó de un salto. Sabía que la mujer no tenía ni idea de cuánto le dolían esos deseos y sugerencias. Pero tal vez ella tenía la culpa de ser demasiado sensible. Adoraba a sus abuelos por el amor que siempre le habían dado. Había tenido un padre muy frío, Kenji Tsukino, que nunca le había ofrecido ni una muestra de cariño.

—Al final Darien vendrá a Irlanda —pronosticó su abuela.

—Eso es muy improbable.

—Creo que no, querida. Después de todo, el castillo de Ballybawn prácticamente le pertenece —respondió abstraída mientras buscaba más hilo de bordar en su cesta de labores.

Serena miró a su abuela boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —preguntó convencida de que la había oído mal.

—Tu abuelo se enfadará conmigo... —los suaves ojos marrones de Luna reflejaban preocupación—. Me pidió que guardara el secreto —durante unos segundos Serena se quedó perpleja, negándose a aceptar esa información—. Es de mala educación que una mujer hable de negocios. No creo que entendiera bien lo que tu abuelo quería explicarme—. Preocupada e inquieta, Serena Se dio cuenta de que su abuela palidecía y de que sus manos temblaban. Nunca antes la había visto así. —Seguro que lo entendiste mal —se obligó a decir.

Salió de la sala de estar con rapidez y, una vez en el oscuro pasillo, respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo podía Darien ser el propietario de la casa de sus abuelos? Su abuela así lo creía, y el que su abuelo hubiera roto la costumbre de no comentar con su mujer los negocios era un hecho alarmante que apuntaba a que lo imposible podía ser posible.

Después de todo, Serena era consciente de que cuando aún estaba prometida con Darien, éste había insistido en hacer un importante préstamo a sus abuelos, que ya andaban cortos de dinero. Serena se había dedicado a reducir costes para que la pareja pudiera al menos pasar el resto de sus vidas en su inmensa y destartalada casa. Su abuelo nunca le había permitido hacerse cargo de las cuentas, pero ella había asumido que la devolución del préstamo estaba al día.

La sola idea de que Darien pudiera tener algún tipo de derecho sobre el castillo de Ballybawn la horrorizaba. Tal vez su abuelo tenía otros problemas financieros que había mantenido en secreto. Aunque Serena se había licenciado en economía y se había esforzado por mantener el castillo a flote, Artemis O'Brien seguía pensando que ella, como todas las mujeres, era vulnerable y había que protegerla de las preocupaciones monetarias. Por eso, si su abuelo se lo había comentado a Luna, significaba que la situación era realmente seria.

Artemis O'Brien, deseando seguir los pasos de su padre en su juventud, había sido inventor de artefactos mecánicos, pero la tecnología pudo con él y decidió convertirse en un intelectual. Siempre estaba en la biblioteca felizmente rodeado de libros y, de hecho, los libros se apilaban en el suelo, en las sillas gastadas y en su escritorio, de manera que él, un anciano de ochenta y dos años, prefería acurrucarse en una esquina de un viejo sofá y usar una mesa camilla. Durante los últimos cincuenta años había estado trabajando en una obra sobre la historia de Irlanda. Nadie en Ballybawn había tenido el honor de leer ni una sola palabra de su trabajo, y Serena dudaba que a algún editor se le concediera el privilegio.

—¿Hora de comer, querida? —le preguntó Artemis O'Brien por encima de sus gafas redondas.

Serena recordó que en una ocasión Darien apuntó que su abuelo sería un Santa Claus estupendo. Era pequeño y con unos ojos de color azul brillante, herencia de los O'Brien, y su pelo y barba plateada le daban un aspecto alegre. Era un bonachón, pero no supo superar los retos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse cuando heredó Ballybawn.

—No —contestó Serena—. Dentro de poco haré la comida.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Bridget? ¿Está enferma? —preguntó abstraído mientras repasaba las notas que acababa de escribir.

Hacía ya más de un año que Bridget, la última de las cocineras, se había despedido a la edad de setenta y ocho años. Pero el abuelo de Serena siempre había vivido con una cocinera en su casa y, si no lo hubieran llamado para comer, habría pasado sin comida. Él, como su abuela, era incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. El tiempo pasaba implacablemente fuera de los muros del castillo mientras sus viejos propietarios seguían atrapados en las costumbres del siglo anterior.

—Abuelo... —Serena carraspeó para atraer la atención del anciano—. La abuela ha dicho que Darien es prácticamente el propietario del castillo.

Al oírla, Artemis O'Brien dejó de escribir y levantó la cabeza, observándola con una mirada infantil de culpabilidad.

—Yo... eh... pensaba decírtelo pronto.

A Serena se le puso la carne de gallina y sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

— ¿Lo hablaste con la abuela en vez de conmigo? —dijo incrédula.

—Tuve que hacerlo..., no había alternativa. Tenía que preparar a tu abuela. A nuestra edad, es mejor dar las malas noticias poco a poco, y si finalmente tenemos que dejar el castillo...

— ¿El castillo? —repitió Serena horrorizada.

—Me temo que os he fallado a las dos —el hombre se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como si se lo reprochara a sí mismo—. A pesar de todas tus maravillosas ideas para mantener a la propiedad fuera de las deudas, desde los últimos cuatro años y pico no tenemos nada con lo que devolver el préstamo.

«¿Cuatro años y pico?». Serena quitó una pila de libros de un sillón y se sentó frente a su abuelo.

—Intenta darme todos los datos — le pidió educadamente—. Los préstamos se pueden renegociar, tal vez todavía pueda resolverlo.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, querida. He sido un tonto —se volvió a poner las gafas y suspiró—. Dejé de abrir las cartas que venían de la firma legal que llevaba los asuntos de Darien cuando estaba en la cárcel. Y después de aquel desafortunado asunto con el testamento de mi difunto hermano, no pude seguir pagando el préstamo.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes... — Serena se sintió aterrada al saber que se habían ignorado esas cartas y, aunque era consciente del desastre que siguió a la muerte de su tío abuelo Ivor, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que se había guardado durante muchos años—. ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar a la ex mujer de Ivor para que anulara la demanda?

Su abuelo hizo una mueca y susurró una cantidad que dejó a Serena sin respiración. Ya no tenía que preguntarse por qué le había sido imposible pagar todas las deudas.

—No quería preocuparos contándoos el desastre que estaba haciendo. Solamente acepté el préstamo porque creí que Darien y tú os ibais a casar — Serena palideció y bajó la mirada—. No me preocupé por cómo iba a pagarlo porque el castillo iba a pasar a tus manos y a las de tu marido cuando yo muriera. Pero unas semanas después decidiste no casarte con él y todo cambió.

—Sí... todo cambió —afirmó Serena pensando en la época angustiosa que siguió a la condena de Darien. Había renunciado a su trabajo en los almacenes de vinos de su padre, hecho las maletas y vuelto a Irlanda para vivir con sus abuelos otra vez. Pero ni la distancia ni el lugar la había ayudado a calmar el dolor que sentía al haberse separado del hombre que amaba, y el hecho de empezar de cero había sido mucho más difícil después de que la infidelidad de Darien hubiera destrozado su autoestima.

—Al principio pensé que las cosas mejorarían y que sería capaz de ponerme al día con el préstamo. Cuando vi que no era posible, recé para que el banco viniera en nuestra ayuda — Artemis O'Brien se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón con cierta dificultad —. El banco rechazó mi petición y ayer, mientras daba un paseo, se me acercó un hombre y me dio este documento —dijo levantando un papel doblado—. Tengo que enfrentarme con una orden del tribunal. Darien está en su derecho de recuperar el castillo. — Serena dejó de mirar el cajón repleto de sobres sin abrir para observar el documento del que hablaba su abuelo—. He hablado con el abogado de la familia. Si no accedo a un acuerdo voluntario para saldar las deudas, me declararán en bancarrota, y eso creo que sería peor.

¿Perder la casa o quedarse en bancarrota? ¡Vaya elección! Serena montó en cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien a desahuciar a dos ancianos indefensos e inofensivos a esas alturas de su vida? ¿Cómo se atrevía a intimidar y asustar a su abuelo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer que las manos de su abuela temblaran?

¿Es que no había hecho ya suficiente daño? Le había destrozado la vida de Serena, y ella estaba dispuesta a vivir como una monja antes que tener que volver a sentir el dolor y la desilusión. Ya no confiaba en los hombres. El hombre al que adoraba se había acostado con una mujer que la odiaba, y ella se había quedado, como solía decir su abuela, para vestir santos.

—Le echaré un vistazo a esto, abuelo — murmuró Serena.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, adelante. Pero te aseguro que ni un milagro podría salvarnos.

—Tú vuelve a tu libro.

—Espero que dejemos de pasar apuros cuando haya vendido mi libro a una editorial—declaró Artemis O'Brien demostrando una ambición que su nieta no conocía—. Casi he terminado el volumen octavo. Es el último.

—Enhorabuena — contestó Serena con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz.

Su abuelo se volvió a sentar en el sofá y alargó la mano para agarrar la pluma con una sonrisa, olvidándose de todos los problemas mientras se volvía a sumergir en el placer de la creación.

Serena se llevó el cajón lleno de sobres fuera de la habitación. Una hora después, cuando solo había revisado una tercera parte de los documentos, se sintió derrotada. Los intereses y los atrasos habían aumentado la deuda a una cantidad exorbitante, y la falta de responsabilidad de su abuelo lo había empeorado aún más. El préstamo se había protegido con el castillo, y el castillo era el único bien de su abuelo. Ella no podía reunir la cantidad de dinero que le debían a Darien, y ya no quedaba ninguna reliquia familiar por vender: la avariciosa ex mujer de su tío abuelo Ivor se había encargado de eso.

Serena salió de la casa y se dirigió al lago que había a los pies del castillo. Necesitaba aire fresco. Comenzó a andar y pronto llegó al sauce que se inclinaba sobre el agua. Había una neblina que aportaba algo de irrealidad al pálido reflejo de las almenas y las torretas del castillo. Durante cinco años se había esforzado por mantener al día todas las deudas de la casa y había creído que lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Había sido todo en vano?

Pero Ballybawn era mucho más que una responsabilidad: era el único hogar que había tenido. Su madre, Ikuko, había salido de su vida cuando ella solo tenía cuatro años. Antes de que eso ocurriera, Serena recordaba vagamente horribles escenas en las que la furia de su padre lo convertía, tal vez injustamente, en un hombre cruel y amenazante. Cuando finalmente se separaron, su madre dejó Inglaterra para volver a Irlanda. Aunque habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que la madre de Serena había hablado con sus padres, la pareja de ancianos la recibió calurosamente, a ella y a su hija. Fue en el castillo donde Serena supo lo que era ser feliz, y cuando Ikuko se marchó para no volver, los O'Brien siguieron haciendo que su nieta se sintiera segura y querida.

Pero Darien de Chiba nunca la había hecho sentirse segura ni querida. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dejando de lado la precaución y el sentido común, se había enamorado del primer hombre atractivo y sofisticado que se había cruzado en su camino. Serena no se había parado a pensar que no era especialmente guapa ni sexy, como Neherenia o las otras mujeres del pasado de Darien. Medía algo menos de un metro sesenta y su constitución era lo que su mordaz madrastra había definido una vez como «casi asexual». Sus rizos tenían todos los colores comprendidos entre el dorado, el tono plateado y el miel, dependiendo de la luz.

Serena no había sido una chica popular, su hermanastra le había robado su primer novio y a la edad de veintiún años se había considerado una persona madura. Sin embargo, reconocía que su falta de experiencia con los hombres había sido una desventaja. Se había sentido totalmente cautivada al ver a Darien. Se frotó los ojos y se obligó furiosamente a dejar de pensar en él.

El compromiso se había roto, y también su corazón y sus sueños. Serena se estremeció y se llevó las manos a la cara húmeda. Siempre había sido demasiado sensible y demasiado confiada. La infidelidad de Darien la había destrozado, pero incluso a su propio padre le había sorprendido que Darien se hubiera interesado por ella.

—Nunca fuiste el tipo de da Chiba. Debería haber sospechado que iba con segundas intenciones. Si se ha ido detrás de tu hermanastra Neherenia... Bueno, es normal — había dicho su padre.

Frustrada, Serena respiró profundamente y apartó de su mente esos pensamientos dolorosos. Ya todo había pasado. Ballybawn estaba amenazado otra vez, pero en esa ocasión la amenaza procedía de Darien, que siempre jugaba para ganar.

¿Pero qué era lo que podría querer Darien de un castillo frío e incómodo perdido en el Condado de Clare? Los atractivos de la ciudad de Dublín quedaban muy lejos. ¿Y no era cierto que Darien era multimillonario gracias al dinero que le había dejado su padre? Serena se sintió aliviada al pensar que Darien era tan adinerado que el hecho de vender un castillo en ruinas no lo enriquecería en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de eso, sabía que sólo tenía una opción: debía volar a Londres para ver a Darien en persona, ya que solo él podía parar el proceso legal. Pero, ¿cómo podía enfrentarse a él y menos aún en esas condiciones tan degradantes?

Serena tembló al pensar en ello, pero sabía que tenía que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo porque, como ocurría con otros muchos asuntos de Ballybawn, ella era la única persona disponible para hacerse cargo.

**Wow! pobre Serena está hasta el cuello de problemas... solo esperemos que Darien no la termine de hundir en ellos, por cierto me encantaron los abuelitos de Serena y que increíble que además de vivir en un viejo castillo también tengan su propio fantasma, jajaja. Y ¿que habrá pasado hace cinco años con Darien, si él no robo nada, quien lo hizo?**

**yssareyes48: pues por lo visto no tenia tele, ni radio, ni siquiera el periódico para distraerse, jajaja, un beso**

**Zairis: Pues subo capítulos todos los días, es medio raro cuando no subo, normalmente son dos capítulos diarios, a menos que sea malosa y las quiera dejar en la duda de que va a pasar solo subo uno, jejeje, un beso **


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuatro días después, con la cara roja, sin respiración y consciente de que el retraso del vuelo a Londres había hecho que llegara quince minutos tarde a su cita con Darien a las dos en punto, Serena se sentaba en la elegante sala de estar de su oficina.

Se concentró en el reto al que se iba a enfrentar. Tenía que decirle a Darien por qué el préstamo tenía atrasos y pedirle más tiempo para poder pagarlo. Él era un hombre de negocios, y si lograba convencerlo de que sacaría aún más dinero dejando que sus abuelos vivieran en el castillo, tal vez consiguiera que frenara el proceso de recuperación de la propiedad. Con una mano nerviosa comprobó que el plan que había trazado seguía en su bolso.

Esforzándose por mantenerse tranquila miró a su alrededor, deseando encontrar algo que la distrajera de la confrontación inminente. La oficina tenía un estilo clásico propio de los negocios con éxito. Armando Shields había muerto dieciocho meses atrás, y a pesar del encarcelamiento de Darien las compañías de su padre habían seguido comerciando. En esas circunstancias, no era sorprendente que Darien hubiera decidido establecer en Londres una base de operaciones para Tecnologías da Chiba. Además, así tenía la oportunidad de supervisar él mismo el trabajo, en vez de confiar en otros.

El hecho de que ella hubiera llegado tarde a la cita era un punto negativo. Darien tenía un reloj interno que nunca le fallaba y trataba sin consideración a quienes no eran puntuales. Serena respiró profundamente para mantener la calma, pero a cada minuto estaba más nerviosa. En los últimos cuatro días había luchado por no pensar en cómo se sentiría al ver a Darien de nuevo. Pero aun sin haberlo visto ya lo sabía: estaba aterrada. No podía pensar y le sudaban las manos.

—Darien te verá ahora... ¡te quedan quince minutos! —dijo Hotaru Tomoe dirigiéndose a Serena. Vestía un envidiable traje de chaqueta que contrastaba con el traje gris anticuado de Serena—. ¿Cómo te sientes al ser una sanguijuela? —preguntó mientras acompañaba a Serena por el pasillo. —No sé de qué estás hablando —Serena inclinó la cabeza, diciéndose que debía haber estado preparada para ese ataque, ya que Hotaru era totalmente leal a Darien y le tenía mucho cariño. Su amistad se remontaba a los tiempos de escuela, y había empezado a trabajar para él nada más salir de la universidad.

—Supongo que hace cinco años ni siquiera se te ocurrió que Darien querría que le devolvierais el préstamo. Si hubiera tenido más dinero, podría haber pagado a un equipo de asesores legales y tal vez nunca habría ido a la cárcel —la mujer italiana vio cómo Serena palidecía—. Le saliste cara y aún le estás saliendo cara, y eso, bajo mi punto de vista, es ser una sanguijuela.

—Si entonces Darien hubiera pedido el dinero, mi abuelo habría podido devolvérselo.

Pero Hotaru no la estaba escuchando.

—Estoy deseando ver tu castillo irlandés sin que tú estés dentro. Has cometido el mayor error al venir hoy aquí.

Hotaru abrió la puerta del despacho y Serena entró sin oírla, pues le preocupaba más el ver a Darien de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Gracias, Hotaru —murmuró Darien secamente, sabiendo que la expresión de satisfacción de la mujer significaba que había ejercitado su lengua viperina.

Serena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Aunque había visto media docena de fotos de él en los periódicos, el tenerlo enfrente en carne y hueso la desarmó.

—Siéntate —sugirió Darien.

A Serena se le secó la boca y se le aceleró el corazón, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Su elegante y caro traje oscuro le sentaba a la perfección, adaptándose a los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y potentes. Y en ese mismo momento Serena pudo ver los cambios: el corte de pelo más agresivo, el ángulo más pronunciado de los pómulos, la línea dura e inflexible de la boca sensual. Seguía siendo enormemente atractivo, pensó Serena dolorosamente, pero tenía un aire de indiferencia que ella no había visto nunca.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y chocó con los ojos de un color de azul oscuro. Eran unos ojos hermosos, atrevidos y brillantes rodeados de pestañas negras y espesas. Serena sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre, se puso rígida y apartó la mirada. Todas las sensaciones que había conseguido olvidar la asaltaron de nuevo: la debilidad enternecedora, el endurecimiento de los pechos, la sensación de la piel tensándose por la excitación. Una única mirada había sido suficiente para dejarla sin defensas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... —murmuró sentándose rápidamente.

Pero aun así recordaba al detalle todo lo que había sentido por él. Serena había sido enormemente feliz y eso no podía olvidarlo. Había pensado que él era sincero y honrado, pero todo había sido una ilusión. El día después de haber probado las sábanas de satén de su hermanastra, Darien había mentido sin dudarlo. Y era un mentiroso muy hábil, recordó Serena, porque ni en un solo instante había dudado de él.

En ese mismo momento Darien estaba recordando cuánto tiempo le había llevado dejar de desear a esa mujer delgada y pequeña. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía sentirse atraído por ninguna otra mujer de esas características, aunque tuviera la piel tan suave como la seda, los ojos del color maravilloso de un lago de montaña y la boca tentadora y seductora como una fruta madura. La observó con detenimiento. Los rizos de color dorado le caían sobre los hombros y acentuaban la delicada curva de sus mejillas. Vio las manchas oscuras que Serena tenía bajo los ojos y, sin previo aviso, la ira que pensaba que tenía bajo control se apoderó de él.

— Sugiero que empieces a hablar rápidamente — dijo Darien rotundamente. Serena pensó en los puntos más importantes y comenzó a hablar al momento:

—Hotaru ha dicho que si te hubiéramos devuelto el préstamo después de que te arrestaran, podrías haber contratado a unos abogados mejores para que te defendieran—. Su boca sensual se curvó en una mueca cínica. —Eso es falso. Tenía fe en el sistema legal británico, nunca pensé que necesitara una defensa de primera clase.

Sus palabras no la hicieron sentirse mejor. Era consciente de que los primeros seis meses después de que Darien fuera encarcelado habían sido tremendamente dolorosos. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera volver a pensar con claridad.

—De todas formas, me habría gustado que mi abuelo o yo hubiéramos pensado en ese punto.

A Darien le irritó el arrepentimiento de Serena. ¿No se le había ocurrido que ese descuido había sido el menor de sus pecados de omisión? Aunque la decisión de no casarse con él no hubiera tenido relación con su arresto, ¿qué había sido de la confianza que tenía en él y del apoyo que podría haberle ofrecido? En lugar de eso le había dado la espalda, como si nunca hubiera existido.

— ¿no? Supongo que te sentirías muy segura en Irlanda, estafándome.

—¡No fue así! —exclamó Serena consternada

— ¿no? —Darien le dirigió una mirada que fue como el azote de un látigo—. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por recuperar mi libertad para comenzar una acción legal sobre ese préstamo. No está mal, Serena. Me encarcelaron por un robo que no cometí mientras tú me robabas a mí.

—No fue así... para empezar, le concediste ese préstamo a mi abuelo, no a mí —le recordó furiosa mientras se levantaba—. Nunca he tenido acceso a los asuntos financieros de mi abuelo, siempre insistía en llevarlos él. De hecho, hace solo cuatro días que me enteré de que se había atrasado en los pagos, y fue porque ya no pudo mantener los problemas en secreto.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Prueba a salir y a volver a entrar con una historia más convincente?

— ¡Me creas o no, es la verdad! —exclamó sin mirarlo directamente, porque cada vez que lo hacía perdía la concentración.

— ¿Por qué debería creer lo que dices? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Serena le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, si ella no confiaba en él, ¿cómo iba a esperar que él confiara en ella? Cuando lo condenaron ella creyó que era culpable.

— Resumamos — continuó Darien—. Los pagos del préstamo dejaron de ser productivos después de los seis primeros meses. De eso hace más de cuatro años. ¿Y estás intentando convencerme de que no sabías lo que pasaba? Lo siento, pero no me lo creo.

Serena se puso tensa. Era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, verdad?

—¿sientes esa sensación de _deja vú_?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Serena desconcertada.

—Así es como me trataste el día que me dijiste que no te querías casar conmigo. No me diste ninguna explicación ni quisiste escuchar una sola palabra de lo que te dije.

Al recordar ese horrible día, a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se sorprendió al ver que Darien tenía el descaro de referirse a aquel día.

—Creí que había venido para hablar del préstamo de mi abuelo.

—El préstamo que él aceptó porque yo no soportaba la idea de que te preocuparas por cómo podrían vivir tus abuelos en el castillo. Aquí hay una dimensión personal que tú te empeñas en ignorar.

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer? —preguntó Serena montando en cólera.

Cada una de las afirmaciones de Darien la pillaba por sorpresa. Después de cómo la había tratado, solo el hombre más cruel se habría referido a su corto compromiso.

—Decir la verdad. Es posible que eso te haga ganar cinco minutos más de mi tiempo — dijo Darien con desprecio.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me estás preguntando por qué rompí nuestro compromiso? ¿No te lo imaginas? —Serena sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza—. ¡No me voy a rebajar al nivel de decírtelo!

—¿Es esa tu última palabra?

Serena apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla haciendo un gesto afirmativo y desafiante.

—Entonces no tengo más tiempo para ti — Darien pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta, mirándola expectante.

—Eso no es justo... ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi propio despacho.

Serena se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada, deseando que se desvanecieran las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. La había intimidado y la estaba obligando a adoptar una posición humillante.

Darien permanecía inmóvil. Había esperado mucho tiempo para oír la respuesta y estaba decidido a no dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Serena lo miró y dijo:

—Muy bien... Pero primero déjame que te explique lo del préstamo, y esta vez escúchame.

Darien volvió a cerrar la puerta y se hizo silencio en la sala. Con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, Serena se sentó de nuevo.

—Estoy esperando... —Darien se apoyó en el borde de su lujoso escritorio de cristal.

Durante un instante Serena observó esos rasgos atractivos y agresivos, vio la fuerza de sus ángulos marcados y, antes de que pudiera saber lo que le estaba pasando, el deseo se apoderó de ella. Perdió la concentración y, furiosa con ella misma, luchó por retomarla. Pero estaba recordando las innumerables noches en las que se había despertado caliente y avergonzada por los sueños febriles en los que él le hacía el amor... solo para recordar, tanto durante su compromiso como después del encarcelamiento de Darien, que Neherenia ya había experimentado ese placer antes que ella.

Darien, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y con las hormonas masculinas en alerta roja, se estaba imaginando a Serena desnuda en la alfombra de su despacho, dominada por él. Eso le hizo recordar el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo a una mujer en su cama: cinco años y cuatro meses. Cuatro meses desperdiciados con Serena, cuatro meses anteponiendo sus necesidades a las suyas propias y esperando una noche de bodas que nunca había llegado. Su cara bronceada palideció de rabia. Tenía que estar hambriento de sexo para que ella aún lo excitara, y loco para preguntarse si Serena todavía era virgen.

Serena se sentía incapaz de mirarlo y estaba angustiada al darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era a su potente aura sexual. Eso no significaba que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él, sino que se estaba comportando como una verdadera idiota y ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías.

— ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó él sin poder evitarlo.

Serena lo miró con unos ojos celestes horrorizados, tan desconcertada que empezó a tartamudear.

Darien la observó con satisfacción.

—Eso es un sí. No, no te molestes en negarlo. Si hubieras perdido la virginidad, no te ruborizarías ni avergonzarías.

Sintiéndose terriblemente mortificada, Serena apretó los dientes con fuerza y se preparó para hablar sin que el temblor se reflejara en sus palabras.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres vírgenes de veintiséis años conoces?

—Tú eres especial. El préstamo —dijo Darien satisfecho mientras veía cómo Serena cruzaba una delgada pierna sobre la otra y después la volvía a descruzar.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad y se obligó a concentrarse en la difícil situación de sus abuelos. Tenía que hacerle entender varias cosas para que se diera cuenta de que nunca nadie había tenido intención de defraudarlo.

—El hermano mayor de mi abuelo, mi tío abuelo Ivor, murió poco después de que ingresaras en prisión...

Todavía tenía unas piernas fantásticas, admitió Darien. Se imaginó las partes de su cuerpo que no podía ver: la suave y femenina curva de las caderas, la cintura diminuta y la sorprendente plenitud de los pequeños pechos. Sintió que el deseo sexual explotaba en su interior.

—Creo que nunca lo mencionaste —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo ni me daba cuenta de que Ivor existía. Vivía como un ermitaño en un ala del castillo —Consciente de la terrible tensión que había en el ambiente y sabiendo que Darien tal vez no quisiera oír la explicación, habló aún más rápido—. Mi abuelo heredó Ballybawn porque su padre desheredó a Ivor por acumular muchas deudas cuando era joven. En los años setenta Ivor tuvo un grave accidente y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se volvió antisocial, era incapaz de mantener un trabajo y su mujer, que era mucho más joven que él, se fue con otro hombre. Hace unos veinte años Ivor regresó a Ballybawn porque estaba en la ruina y no tenía otro sitio donde ir. Mi abuelo lo recogió.

— ¿Cuánto lleva esta historia? —interrumpió Darien secamente.

—Mi abuelo se sentía muy culpable de que su hermano hubiera sufrido tanto, y quería que Ivor sintiera que tenía el mismo derecho que él a vivir en Ballybawn, así que le cedió la mitad del castillo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? —preguntó con un gruñido.

— Yo tampoco lo supe hasta que todos los problemas salieron a la luz —finalmente Serena levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Darien. Se le secó la boca y la espina dorsal se le puso rígida.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Artemis aceptó mi préstamo sabiendo que no era el único propietario del castillo?

—En esa época Ivor hizo testamento dejando su mitad a mis abuelos y a sus descendientes — se apresuró a explicar—. Pero después de su muerte ese testamento resultó nulo porque no se había atestiguado correctamente y en su antiguo testamento, el que redactó cuando aún estaba casado, dejaba todos sus bienes a su ex mujer... Y ella reclamó la mitad de Ballybawn. Mi abuelo llegó a un acuerdo extrajudicial con ella, vendió todo lo que pudo vender y ya no pudo hacer frente a los pagos del préstamo.

— Suponiendo que me creyera esa historia tan inverosímil —dijo Darien irónicamente—, ¿por qué Artemis no dijo lo que estaba pasando?

—No podía manejarlo, así que hizo como si no ocurriera nada. Puedo enseñarte un cajón lleno de cartas de tu contable y de tu abogado que mi abuelo nunca abrió. Darien. ¡De verdad que no lo supe hasta hace unos cuantos días! — exclamó llena de impotencia.

El teléfono sonó y Darien se volvió para contestar. Mientras, Serena observó su nariz arrogante, el ángulo orgulloso de sus pómulos y su boca sensual. Había sido muy amable con sus abuelos cuando viajaron a Londres para conocerlo. A Darien le había gustado la pareja de ancianos. ¿Ya no le quedaba nada de compasión?

Darien colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella.

— Al decirme que tu abuelo ocultó el hecho de que solo era el propietario de parte del castillo no le has hecho ningún bien.

— Pensé que lo mejor era ser sincera.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña pequeña? — Darien sacudió la cabeza asombrado por su ingenuidad, ya que le acababa de dar más razones para seguir adelante con la orden de recuperación del castillo—. Sugiero que te guardes el final de la historia y que me cuentes por qué rompiste conmigo y, lo más importante, quién te dijo que lo hicieras.

—¿Que quién me dijo que lo hiciera? — repitió Serena desconcertada—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Solamente tenía una razón para verte hoy y no tenía nada que ver con cuánto dinero me debes. ¡Esa razón es que la rama Tsukino de tu familia me metió en la cárcel durante cinco años!

Ante esa acusación, Serena lo miró sin comprender.

—Mi familia no tiene la culpa de que la policía no investigara tu caso adecuadamente. ¿Y por qué crees que fue alguien quien te llevó a la cárcel?

—Rompiste conmigo y a la mañana siguiente me arrestaron. Solo un tonto no creería que esos dos sucesos no estaban relacionados —dijo Darien con un tono suave y sibilante que tenía un efecto espeluznante sobre ella—. Para salvarte a ti y a tu familia del escándalo, alguno de los Tsukino te aconsejó que te deshicieras de mí, y quiero saber quién fue. Esa persona sabía que me tendieron una trampa.

—No puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo pensaras eso de mi familia y de mí. Pero tenía una buena razón para decirte aquel día que ya no quería casarme contigo, no necesitaba que nadie más me lo dijera. Tu comportamiento fue suficiente.

— ¿Comportamiento? Después de todo lo que he pasado, no voy a permitir que nadie me insulte —mientras ella hablaba Darien comenzó a sentir una furia abrasadora y sus rasgos se habían endurecido—. Se te ha acabado el tiempo. Tengo una reunión y no veo ningún motivo para atrasarla. Te veré mañana a las once de la mañana.

—¡No me puedes hacer volver aquí mañana! —exclamó Serena incrédula.

—Deberías haber llegado hoy a tiempo.

Serena se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, tengo un billete para volver a casa esta tarde!

—Entonces tienes un problema. Y piensa con cuidado lo que me vas a decir mañana por que no te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que no te ha afectado nada de lo que te he dicho hoy? — preguntó Serena consternada.

—Nada —admitió Darien.

Al oírlo se le encogió el corazón. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que volver al día siguiente y hurgó en su bolso hasta encontrar los papeles que buscaba. Se acercó a Darien y los dejó en su mesa.

—Entonces al menos echa un vistazo a las ideas que tengo para Ballybawn antes de que vuelva. Son claras, prácticas y van al grano, como a ti te gusta.

—Serena, lo que menos me interesa ahora son tus ideas para salvar una propiedad que pronto será mía.

Serena se sintió tan desesperada que comenzó a marearse.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo — dijo entre dientes—. Esto no parece real.

La mirada azul de Darien se posó sobre sus rasgos delicados. Ella no había hecho ni una sola referencia a su encarcelamiento por un delito que no había cometido. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra de pesar. Era como la princesa de un cuento de hadas, totalmente fuera de la realidad.

—Yo puedo hacer que sea real — murmuró Darien suavemente, tomándola de las manos y atrayéndola hacia él antes de que ella pudiera adivinar su intención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Serena se puso tensa mientras él juntaba sus cuerpos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Estoy haciendo que sea real, _cara mia_ — la miró sonriendo.

A la mente de Serena acudió una oleada de recuerdos en los que no se había permitido pensar. Quiso apartarse de él pero se encontró con su mirada, y las imágenes del pasado la bombardearon sin piedad: la luz del sol reflejándose en la piel de Darien mientras ella lo abrazaba, su enorme atractivo, el fuerte deseo de Serena y el convencimiento de que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Darien le cubrió los labios sonrosados con un beso duro y profundo, y el cuerpo de Serena reaccionó a la oleada de calor que se concentró en su pelvis. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Las reacciones más primitivas la hicieron apretarse contra el cuerpo musculoso de Darien mientras la lengua de él exploraba el interior de su boca.

Darien la apartó de él. La adrenalina circulaba por todo su cuerpo y sentía dolor del intenso deseo sexual que lo embargaba. Pero no le importó, porque había demostrado que ella también lo deseaba.

—Veo que te sigo gustando —murmuró provocativamente.

Serena palideció al darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado e inmediatamente después sintió una rabia incontenible. Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que ella misma se hizo daño en la mano.

—¡Bastardo! —exclamó—. ¡Te odio!

Darien ni siquiera se inmutó y Serena, cuando vio las marcas que le había dejado en la mejilla, comenzó a sentir vergüenza de su comportamiento. Había perdido el control y nada podía justificar su violencia. Nunca había llega do al extremo de pegar a nadie. Parpadeó incrédula y, horrorizada por lo que había hecho, se apresuró a murmurar una disculpa.

Él la miró impávido, con ojos letales.

—Te veré mañana... y no llegues tarde.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Serena, el rostro de Darien se iluminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella había perdido la cabeza y al día siguiente él descubriría lo que quería saber. ¿Y luego? Al fin se dio cuenta de por qué ninguna otra mujer había conseguido despertar su interés. Todavía la deseaba. ¿Por qué? Pensó que sus necesidades eran muy básicas. El deseo y la venganza hacían una combinación explosiva. La odiaba pero aún se moría por hacer el amor con ella, por tener esas piernas perfectas alrededor de él, por oírla pronunciar su nombre y comprobar que podía darle placer.

.

.

Al salir del impresionante edificio que albergaba Tecnologías da Chiba, Serena cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de adónde iba. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero sabía que el encuentro con Darien había sido un desastre. Ese beso y la bofetada... «Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida», se dijo a sí misma mientras descubría una cafetería al otro lado de la calle y se dirigía a ella.

Él la había acusado de ignorar la «dimensión personal» pero, ¿qué esperaba de ella? ¿Compasión? ¿Perdón? ¿Comprensión? La angustia y culpabilidad que le había causado su infidelidad viviría con ella hasta su muerte.

La difícil relación con su hermanastra Neherenia había comenzado en la infancia. Pocos meses después de divorciarse de su madre, Ikuko, su padre se casó en segundas nupcias con Zirconia una viuda con dos hijos. Pero Kenji Tsukino no intentó separar a su hija de cuatro años de sus abuelos irlandeses. De hecho, pasaron seis años antes de que se lo pensara mejor y decidiera que Serena viviera con ellos.

Por entonces Neherenia tenía doce años y era la niña mimada de la casa. Su hermano Seiya, de quince años, había aceptado a Serena, pero ni su hermana ni su madre habían sido tan tolerantes. Neherenia se sintió indignada al enterarse de que el padrastro al que adoraba tenía otra hija de su anterior matrimonio. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que Serena le robara su privilegiada situación en la familia, ya que Kenji le tenía mucho más cariño a su hijastra bonita y traviesa del que nunca le había tenido a su propia hija. Serena le recordaba demasiado a la ex mujer que lo había denigrado y humillado con sus amantes, y además, a la madrastra de Serena le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo de ella.

Los cinco años siguientes habían sido muy desgraciados para Serena. En casa tenía que soportar los comentarios sobre la promiscuidad de su madre y en el colegio Neherenia y sus amigas la intimidaban. Al final no pudo más y abandonó la casa, y cuando su abuelo telefoneó a Kenji Tsukino para decirle que su hija estaba sana y salva en Ballybawn, él se lavó las manos y se desentendió de Serena.

Sin embargo, seis años después, recién licenciada y deseando que su padre la aceptara, Serena solicitó un trabajo en la cadena de los Tsukino. Pensaba que de adulta podría conseguir con su padre la relación que no había podido establecer de pequeña. Pero al mirar atrás Serena hizo una mueca de dolor, porque su padre solo la había contratado a regañadientes por cierto sentido del deber. Siempre había sido una extraña en la familia Tsukino, ese hecho no había cambiado.

Y Neherenia tampoco había cambiado. Aunque habían pasado cinco años, Serena aún sentía náuseas al recordar el día que descubrió con horror que el hombre al que amaba, el hombre que le había regalado un anillo de compromiso, se había acostado con Neherenia antes de que ella lo conociera. Dieciocho meses antes su hermanastra había disfrutado de una aventura de fin de semana con Darien cuando trabajaba de modelo en Italia. Había sido una coincidencia y Darien no había asociado a Neherenia Blackmoon con los Tsukino, y cuando se hizo cargo de la economía de la cadena de vinos de la familia, Neherenia vivía en Nueva York.

—Fue algo sin importancia —explicó Darien cuando Neherenia supo que Serena estaba prometida con uno de sus antiguos amantes. Darien se esforzó por calmarla y consolarla, pero Serena seguía muy angustiada—. No significó nada para ninguno de los dos. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco me arrepiento. No hagas un drama de esto. Siento que Neherenia sea tu hermanastra, pero todos somos adultos y ella y yo solo somos amigos.

Pero Neherenia siempre había querido algo más, y esa misma tarde la felicidad de Serena se desvaneció, sintiéndose en su lugar amenazada e insegura. No necesitaba una bola de cristal para saber que el carácter competitivo de Neherenia pronto le causaría problemas.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después Neherenia ya había dispuesto el campo de batalla: su hermanastra, cuya aversión al trabajo era bien conocida, había aceptado un trabajo temporal con los Tsukino y se había presentado con una camiseta ajustada y una falda muy corta. Estaba usando todas las armas seductoras que poseía para tentar a Darien y que éste volviera a su cama. Serena se había mantenido al margen mientras Neherenia flirteaba con Darien, y cuando al final se quejó él le dijo que estaba siendo paranoica y que los celos eran muy poco atractivos.

Neherenia había ganado, pensó Serena con dolor sentada delante de un café que aún no había tocado. Pocas semanas después, al regresar Serena de una visita a Ballybawn, Neherenia, que había recogido un inconfundible gemelo de oro de la alfombra de su dormitorio, se lo dio a Serena con una sonrisa burlona de triunfo.

—Sí, anoche Darien se acostó conmigo. ¿Por qué debería encubrirlo? —dijo su hermanastra con una mirada divertida—. Pero no seas muy dura con él. Es un hombre muy apasionado. ¿Cómo pensaste que podrías conservar a un semental como él con tu lastimera idea de «quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio?».

—¿Te dijo eso? —Serena se sintió tremendamente humillada al saber que Darien había compartido algo tan íntimo. Y tenía que haber sido él, porque nadie más poseía esa información.

—La verdad es que nos reímos mucho de esa idea —se burló Neherenia—. Eres una mojigata. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, aunque el sexo con Darien ha sido estupendo él no piensa dejarte.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Serena angustiada, pero no había manera de silenciar a Neherenia.

—Pero claro, yo no me quedaré con la mayor parte de la cadena de vinos de papá, ¿verdad? —continuó su hermanastra con rencor—. Está claro que Darien sabe lo que quiere. ¿Cómo crees que se ha abierto camino hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora? Mientras tengas la dote del almacén de vinos, lo tendrás a él, pero tal vez deberías dejar abierta la puerta de tu dormitorio para evitar que vuelva a perderse. ¡Aunque dudo que una timorata como tú pueda estar a la altura de su resistencia e inventiva en la cama!

Intentando conservar el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, Serena había decidido no enfrentarse a Darien y devolverle simplemente el anillo. Lo había hecho así porque pensaba que mientras siguieran trabajando los tres en la empresa Tsukinos, ella sufriría la mayor de las humillaciones si el comportamiento de Darien salía a la luz. Si le hubiera contado la historia al resto de la familia, Neherenia se habría asegurado de que los empleados y todos sus amigos supieran por qué había roto el compromiso. Al día siguiente, cuando aún se estaba llenando de valor para ir a trabajar, habían arrestado a Darien.

Serena sintió un nudo de dolor mientras lo recordaba y bebió un sorbo del café frío para aliviarse la garganta dolorida. Lo había amado muchísimo. Sacudió la cabeza con rabia, dándose cuenta de que el pasado aún la afectaba, y se obligó a concentrarse en los aspectos prácticos de su situación. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde iba a pasar la noche? Seiya podría acogerla. Agarró el teléfono móvil y lo llamó.

—Claro que puedes quedarte, ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo en Londres? —preguntó su hermanastro sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

—Tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas y no pensé que tuviera que quedarme hasta mañana —reconfortada por la cálida bienvenida de Seiya, tuvo que resistir el impulso de hablarle de la orden de recuperación de Ballybawn.

—Me hubiera gustado saber que venías, porque hoy tengo una cena de negocios con tu padre —dijo Seiya.

—Entonces te pondré al día cuando vuelvas—contestó algo decepcionada.

De camino hacia la estación de tren compró algunas cosas que necesitaba para pasar la noche. Mientras lo hacía recordó que no había podido controlar su respuesta cuando estaba en brazos de Darien y se encogió de vergüenza. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Y por qué la había besado Darien? Solamente podía haberlo hecho por pura maldad.

Cuando subía al tren que la llevaría a Oxford pensó en la conspiración familiar que él creía que estaba detrás de la ruptura de su compromiso. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido la explicación más evidente? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que ella había descubierto la noche de pasión que él había compartido con su hermanastra? ¿Y cómo podía acusar a los Tsukino de tenderle una trampa?

Pero entonces, si Darien no había sido el ladrón, ¿quién había sido? Al leer las noticias en los periódicos que trataban en detalle su recurso de apelación, Serena se había sorprendido al ver el número de irregularidades que se habían dado en la investigación original del caso. Había sido como si la policía se hubiera centrado en el hombre que creía que era culpable sin preocuparse por buscar otras pruebas.

¿Quién más había tenido acceso a las cuentas falsificadas? Mucha gente, reconoció Serena, pero nadie que tuviera razones sospechosas. Su padre estaba fuera de juego, porque no necesitaba robar lo que era suyo por derecho. Seiya tampoco podía ser un posible sospechoso: Serena conocía a su hermanastro a la perfección y habría puesto la mano en el fuego por él. Y Neherenia no había trabajado con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para haberse visto en vuelta.

En aquella época el contable en jefe de la compañía había sido el tío de Serena, Alan Tsukino, que ya estaba jubilado. Su hijo Steven lo había reemplazado. Esa rama de la familia era conocida por realizar numerosas actividades parroquiales y obras benéficas. ¿Era posible que algún miembro de la familia hubiera estafado al negocio? Alguien lo había hecho, pero Serena no podía imaginarse quién.

Seiya abrió la puerta de su elegante apartamento. Era alto, delgado y pelinegro como Neherenia, pero ese era el único parecido que tenía con su hermana.

—¿Cómo está mi chica? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

—He estado mejor —confesó ella.

Su hermanastro la condujo al interior del espacioso salón y ella vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y que estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. Pero no era nada sorprendente, porque Seiya trabajaba duro y además le gustaba divertirse. Pensaba que solamente se era joven una vez y siempre había tenido una frenética vida social y numerosas novias.

Con un refresco en la mano, Serena le contó el asunto de los atrasos en el préstamo de Darien y la orden de recuperación del castillo.

— iDa Chiba es un bastardo! —exclamó Seiya—. ¿De verdad va a desahuciar a tus abuelos?

—Tiene la ley de su lado y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Seiya apuró su whisky e inmediatamente se sirvió otro.

—¡Deberían haberlo dejado encerrado!

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Estuvo en la cárcel durante cinco años. Teniendo en cuenta que el dinero que faltaba ha sido devuelto y si es verdad que es inocente...

—¿Me estás diciendo que te crees la basura que han publicado los periódicos? —preguntó Seiya con desdén—. ¡No te sentirás tan generosa cuando da Chiba os eche del castillo!

Desconcertada por ese ataque repentino, Serena miró a su hermanastro con sorpresa y preocupación.

—Lo siento... No quería tratarte así —se disculpó Seiya—. Tengo mucha presión en la oficina. Vamos a concentrarnos en los problemas. ¿Hay alguna esperanza del banco...?

—No.

— Ojalá pudiera ayudar, pero nunca he sido muy ahorrativo. ¿Has pensado en hablar con tu padre?

Serena se estremeció.

—Él nunca ha tenido tiempo para mis abuelos.

—Y, entre nosotros, Tsukinos no va muy bien —dijo Seiya—. La cadena Salut nos está golpeando donde más duele.

—Creo que vi un anuncio de televisión la última vez que estuve por allí...

—Tienen los almacenes equipados como extravagantes bares continentales. Están vendiendo más barato que nosotros y llevándose nuestros clientes. No tengo ni idea de cómo pueden hacer eso en mitad de una rápida expansión y de una campaña publicitaria a escala nacional, pero tu padre me está dando muchos problemas.

—Ya sé que no es fácil trabajar para papá.

—Creo que no me estás siguiendo... Salut nos está destrozando. Ya estamos pensando en cerrar las tiendas más pequeñas y en despedir a parte del personal —Seiya miró el reloj, frunció el ceño y se levantó—. Será mejor que me cambie de ropa para la cena.

Quince minutos después, Kenji Tsukino llegaba para recoger a su hijastro. Cuando Serena le abrió la puerta una expresión cautelosa apareció en su rostro. Era un hombre de complexión robusta, con pelo gris y de unos sesenta años, y le habló como si fuera simplemente una conocida. Y aún fue más embarazoso cuando Seiya sugirió que Serena podría acompañarlos para cenar. Al oír esas palabras, su padre se puso tenso con visible irritación.

—Estoy muy cansada, será mejor que me quede en casa —dijo Serena apresuradamente.

Cuando los dos hombres se hubieron ido, Serena se preguntó con dolor por qué aún le dolía la falta de interés que su padre tenía en ella. Le resultaba imposible olvidar el día en que escuchó por casualidad a su padre hablar con su madrastra por teléfono

—_¿Cómo podría describirte a Serena? comparada con Seiya y Neherenia, es un mequetrefe. Es rubia y tiene dientes de conejo. Sí, ya sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero ¿cómo puedo dejarla aquí? No, no estoy exagerando... los O'Brien están más locos que una cabra... ¡Si no intervengo ahora, la niña seguirá los mismos pasos que la fulana de su madre! _

Serena estaba exhausta y se fue a la cama mucho antes de que regresara su hermanastro. Necesitaba estar fresca para ver a Darien de nuevo, tenía que enfrentarse a él por el bien de sus abuelos. Si realmente él no sospechaba que ella se había enterado de su infidelidad con Neherenia, podría tomarle una gran ventaja, y tal vez eso favorecería a sus abuelos.

Darien no podría negar que había sido injusto con ella. Todo lo que Serena necesitaba eran unos cuantos meses más de tiempo y una buena temporada de visitantes del castillo en el verano. Así demostraría que Ballybawn podría generar el suficiente dinero como para empezar a pagar los atrasos del préstamo. El día siguiente podría ser un buen día, se dijo Serena con ánimos.

**Insisto Darien va a terminar hundiendo a Serena... pero no es tan inmune a ella como piensa (aunque ella está en las mismas), y el padre de Serena que hijo de ... como puede referirse de esa forma al hablar de su hija, creo que a esta Serena tampoco le fue muy bien en cuanto a los papás, esperemos que Darien si la escuche, sino chau castillo, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al llegar a las ocho de la mañana a la oficina, Darien encontró a Hotaru burlándose del plan de Serena.

—¿Has echado un vistazo a esto? —preguntó la mujer.

—No —Darien agarró los papeles y los volvió a dejar sobre la mesa—. Y tampoco te he pedido que tú lo hagas.

Esa misma mañana Darien le diría a Serena que no podían llegar a ningún acuerdo sobre el castillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Pero Serena no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando. Por el bien de ella, en alguna ocasión Darien había llegado a contener todo lo que era severo, poco sentimental y agresivo en su propia naturaleza. Incluso una vez había buscado un campo lleno de amapolas para hacerle una proposición romántica. Se sintió mareado al recordarlo y alejó de su mente esos pensamientos.

A las once en punto Serena traspasaba la puerta del despacho de Darien por segunda vez. Se sentía llena de adrenalina, y había decidido que Darien tendría esa dimensión personal de la que hablaba.

—Seamos breves —dijo Darien antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Serena lo miró. Llevaba un elegante traje de color gris oscuro y ella recordó que en una ocasión había sido su hombre. Pero también recordó que era demasiado atractivo para contentarse con una sola mujer. Aunque ella no había querido tener sexo con él, eso no era una excusa para lo que le había hecho. Le había pedido que se casara con él y después le había hecho pedazos el corazón.

—Me temo que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte.

—Tú ve al grano —le dijo Darien secamente.

—Ayer dijiste que no tenías ni idea de por qué dejé hace cinco años, pero la verdad es que no me lo creo. ¿Por qué no examinaste tu conciencia?

—Estaba limpia.

—La tarde que te devolví el anillo acababa de regresar de pasar el fin de semana en Ballybawn. Dijiste que estabas muy ocupado para ir conmigo.

—Y lo estaba.

— Sí, realmente estabas muy ocupado ese fin de semana —contestó Serena con una mueca—. Cuando llegué a casa Neherenia recogió uno de tus gemelos de la alfombra del dormitorio y me dijo que te habías acostado con ella la noche anterior.

Darien cerró los ojos con un gruñido.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo con esa estúpida historia?

Su falta de culpabilidad hizo que Serena se pusiera furiosa.

—Crees que lo puedes negar, ¿verdad? ¡Supongo que también piensas que no tenía ninguna prueba! ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo no puedes admitir que traicionaste mi confianza?

—Te dijo que me acosté con ella Si fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerlo, ¿por qué tendría que seguir discutiendo ahora que no me importa nada? — le preguntó de manera cortante.

Serena se estremeció y juntó las manos.

—Entonces... eh... más o menos lo estas admitiendo...

—¡Y un cuerno! —dirigiéndole su mirada azul con indignación.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir... ¡Que Neherenia estaba mintiendo y que sacó el gemelo de oficina!

—No sabes lo que voy a decir —respondió con una tranquilidad peligrosa y amenazante.

—A lo mejor vas a sugerir que me lo estoy inventando para encubrir esa conspiración familiar que mencionaste ayer — declaró Serena con desdén, aunque estaba temblando y la voz le fallaba—. ¡Pero sé que aquella noche dormiste con mi hermanastra!

—_Dio mío_... ¡Me niego a escuchar una sola palabra más!

—¡Solamente tú podrías haberle dicho a Neherenia que yo todavía era virgen y por qué! —le espetó—. Y por si necesitara alguna confirmación más, tú me mentiste...

—Yo nunca te he mentido —afirmó Darien con convicción

—Sobre dónde estabas esa noche. Te llamé al apartamento y nadie respondió. Pero cuando te volví a llamar a la mañana siguiente insististe en que habías estado allí toda la tarde y que debías de haber estado en la ducha. ¡Pero si en realidad saliste, estabas en Heathlands, estabas en casa de mi padre! —Serena se puso lívida y tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire.

Darien estaba totalmente inmóvil. La rabia y la frustración se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Había ido a Heathlands para ver a Kenji Tsukino aquella tarde. Sí que había mentido, pero había sido una de esas mentiras inofensivas que solo otro hombre podría haber comprendido. Y en aquellas circunstancias, ¿Quién podría haberlo culpado? ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales se habría enfrentado a Serena diciéndole que por casualidad se había encontrado con Neherenia... a solas en la casa?

Serena tenía las manos cerradas con fuerza. Al fin había llegado el momento de la verdad, cuando él no sería capaz de sostener su mirada pero Darien la miró a los ojos desafiándola.

—Sé que me mentiste... —repitió ella.

Después de todo lo que él había dicho y hecho, Serena había permitido que Neherenia se interpusiera entre los dos. Seguía siendo tan crédula que no se daba cuenta de la verdad. Darien solo conocía a un Tsukino capaz de engañar a Serena de esa manera. Y había funcionado a la perfección, admitió con amargura. Lo habían arrestado y Serena, que podría haber sido una aliada muy importante para probar su inocencia, se había alejado de él.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —murmuró Serena cada vez más desconcertada—. ¿Significa eso que te avergüenzas de ti mismo?

—No... Estoy pensando que tuviste lo que te merecías...

— ¿Qué me... merecía? ¿Me estás diciendo que merecía que me engañaras y que te acostaras con mi hermanastra?

— ¿Es que todavía no entiendes nada? — preguntó Darien burlonamente—. No pasó

— ¡Pero mentiste sobre dónde estuviste aquella noche! —gritó Serena llena de angustia.

—Estaba cansado de ver cómo reaccionabas cada vez que Neherenia se acercaba a mí. Fui a Heathlands a ver a tu padre, Neherenia me dijo que estaría en casa. Esperé quince minutos y después decidí que sería mejor verlo en la oficina. Sabía que te pondrías de muy mal humor si te decía que la había visto, así que tomé el camino más fácil y no te dije nada.

Serena estaba temblando, pero tenía el rostro tenso por la turbación. Darien le estaba recordando los roces que su inseguridad sobre Neherenia habían causado entre los dos.

— No pudo haber pasado así.

—Así fue —Darien habló con tal indiferencia que Serena comenzó a dudar de su culpabilidad—. Pero ahora ya no importa.

Para Serena sí que importaba, y su explicación la sumía en la confusión. ¿Era posible que Neherenia le hubiera mentido? ¿Que Darien no hubiera mencionado su visita a Heathlands porque sabía que ella armaría un escándalo si se enteraba de que había visto allí a Neherenia? Se negó a creerlo.

—Me debes la verdad —tartamudeó Serena totalmente agitada.

—No hubo nada entre Neherenia y yo aquella noche ni en ninguna ocasión mientras estuvimos prometidos.

—No te debo nada, y no voy a admitir algo que no hice sólo para que tú te sientas mejor —contestó Darien fríamente.

—¡No se trata de que yo me sienta mejor! — Lágrimas de frustración acudieron a sus ojos y Serena las apartó, intentando retomar el control de sus emociones. Necesitaba que él admitiera que había sido infiel. ¿Para que se sintiera mejor? No, porque no podría vivir con la otra alternativa, con el hecho de que lo había abandonado cuando él no había hecho nada.

—¿Y qué hay del..., gemelo? —preguntó desesperada.

—Siempre los estoy perdiendo —Darien estaba rígido por la tensión. No quería escucharla tartamudear ni verla llorar, en realidad, lo único que quería era seguir con sus negocios—. Y si tu hermanastra sabía que no éramos amantes supongo que era porque te conocía lo suficiente como para haberlo supuesto. Y ahora, dejemos este tema.

—No puedo —admitió Serena respirando entrecortadamente. Levantó la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos celestes lo miraron con angustia.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo. Tenemos otros asuntos más importantes de los que hablar — respondió con frialdad.

— Darien...

—Para que esta reunión no se extienda más, te lo diré directamente. La orden de recuperación del castillo seguirá adelante.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar la oportunidad de...?

—¿De qué? —Darien se apoyó en el borde de su elegante escritorio y la observó con unos sombríos ojos azules y una sonrisa cínica en los labios—. ¿De hablar de tíos abuelos y de intentar hacerme sentir culpable de pecados que nunca he cometido? Los negocios son los negocios, Serena. ¡Despierta y vuelve a la realidad!

Mientras él hablaba, Serena se había puesto pálida y los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana hacían que su cabello brillara como el sol que ilumina la nieve. Durante un momento él pensó que se iba a desmayar y sintió deseos de acercarse y agarrarla. No. No iba a echarse atrás, él ya no era el bastardo estúpido que necesitaba protegerla de todo daño. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía mareado?

Utilizando toda la energía que le quedaba, Serena consiguió responder:

—Ya vivo en la vida real. Si no, no habría venido aquí para intentar convencerte de que cambies de opinión. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es más tiempo...

—Serena... —Darien apartó la mirada de su cabellera rubia a tiempo para ver cómo se humedecía el carnoso labio inferior. El deseo explotó dentro de él y se extendió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. La deseaba, pero solo con sus propias condiciones. No sabía cuáles eran, pero no iba a permitir que la lujuria interfiriera en los negocios—. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cuánta gente depende del castillo para ganarse la vida? — apuntó Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros, pero pensó en eso. No tenía sentido enfrentarse con la gente del lugar incluso antes de haber decidido qué iba a hacer con el castillo. A corto plazo, permitiría que el personal se quedara y que cualquier negocio relacionado con la propiedad continuara su curso.

—¿Ni siquiera has mirado los papeles que te di?

—Eso es.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué planes tienes para Ballybawn?

—Todavía no tengo ninguno.

—Mis abuelos solo necesitan algunas habitaciones... ¿No podrías dejarlos en el castillo aunque sea como inquilinos? —Preguntó Serena obstinadamente, intentando llegar a un acuerdo—. El castillo es muy grande, podrían vivir en una zona donde no molestaran a nadie.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga que no? — Darien inclinó su cabeza arrogante para observarla mejor.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir... nada que pueda sugerir u ofrecer para que te lo pienses mejor?

El extendió las manos con un movimiento de negación y siguió mirándola. Serena comenzó a ruborizarse, consciente de la mirada ardiente que observaba lentamente su cuerpo. Se le aceleró el pulso y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y cuando la mirada de Darien se posó en sus pechos, sintió una mezcla de desconcierto furioso y excitación. Se sentía incapaz de controlar su cuerpo.

—¿Estás ofreciendo sexo como incentivo?

—¿Estas mal de la cabeza? —preguntó completamente sorprendida y furiosa por la pregunta.

—En absoluto. He tenido muchas ofertas de ese tipo desde que salí de prisión. Parece que la sola idea de un hombre encarcelado y privado de ciertos placeres durante cinco años despierta la imaginación femenina.

—¡La mía no! —exclamó Serena mientras le lanzaba una mirada escandalizada—. ¿A eso le llamas tú ir al grano?

—No tenemos nada más que discutir.

—¿No? ¡Entonces te diré que no voy a abandonar el castillo a menos que me saquen de él!

—Gracias por la advertencia, pero no era necesaria. Podría levantarte con una sola mano. Pero te recomiendo que no animes a tus abuelos a hacer lo mismo. Por su bien, no por el mío.

—No dejaré que les hagas eso. ¡No voy a abandonar sin haber luchado!

—Me gusta pelear. Y si todavía estás allí cuando vaya a inspeccionar mi nueva adquisición, prepárate para terminar en mi cama, _cara mia_ —Darien mantuvo su enfurecida mirada de incredulidad con una sensación de intenso placer.

—¡Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso! — siseó Serena.

No, él no creía que se fuera a arrepentir. El hecho de avisar a su víctima añadía más atractivo al reto, y a Darien le encantaban los retos.

Después de agarrar el bolso que había dejado en una silla, Serena se acercó a él para pedirle los papeles.

—¡No pensarías que ibas a robar mis ideas! —le dijo.

Por primera vez desde que salió de la prisión, Darien sintió ganas de reír abiertamente. Pero el orgullo posesivo con el que ella quiso recuperar los mismos documentos de los que Hotaru se había burlado le impidió reírse. Recordó cuántas veces el padre de Serena había despreciado sus esfuerzos en Tsukinos y cómo ella había sufrido las consecuencias, pero también lo había vuelto a intentar con más energía. Pero las siguientes palabras de Serena desvanecieron esos pensamientos generosos.

—¡Te habría tenido más respeto si hubieras admitido lo que hiciste con mi hermanastra! — exclamó exaltada mientras abría la puerta.

Con sus brillantes ojos azules fríos como el hielo y las facciones endurecidas, Darien le dirigió una mirada que la dejó helada hasta la médula.

—Sugiero que te vayas a casa y empieces a hacer la maleta.

En cuanto Serena se hubo ido, descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Neherenia.

.

.

Serena se sentía aturdida mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto para embarcar en el vuelo que la llevaría a casa. Había tenido esperanza, una esperanza tonta, pero seguro que sus abuelos pensarían que había sido el peor de los intermediarios. Habría sido más sensato mentir sobre por qué había roto el compromiso, había cometido un error diciendo la verdad.

En el fondo se dio cuenta de que había deseado que Darien accediera a hacer algún trato con el castillo, pero no sabía cuál. ¿Alguna vez él se había preocupado por ella, aunque fuera solo un poco? ¿El interés que había tenido en ella se debía a las razones que le había dicho Neherenia? Después de todo, Darien nunca le había dicho que la amaba y se había estremecido cuando ella se lo había preguntado. En realidad, había demostrado más emociones en esas dos reuniones que en el pasado. ¿Por qué Darien sentía tanto odio?

Seiya había prometido comer con ella en el aeropuerto.

—Pareces un fantasma —dijo mientras la guiaba a uno de los bares—. Supongo que no ha ido muy bien con da Chiba.

Demasiado disgustada como para hablar, Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Me hubiera gustado que me esperases despierta anoche, casi no te he visto — se quejó su hermanastro.

Serena estuvo tentada de contarle todo lo que la preocupaba. Seiya era el hermano que nunca había tenido y sabía que él también la apreciaba mucho. Pero Neherenia era su verdadera hermana y él también le era leal. Confesarle que cinco años atrás Neherenia había afirmado que se había acostado con Darien sería embarazoso para Seiya y dañaría su amistad.

—Darien ha dicho que no. Ni siquiera ha querido discutir la posibilidad de otro acuerdo.

—Estás tratando con un gángster, no con el señor Amable. Odio decir esto pero, ¿qué esperabas? Cuando faltó todo ese dinero de Tsukinos, ¿por qué crees que la policía lo arrestó tan rápido? Investigaron sus orígenes, descubrieron que tenía un abuelo mafioso y supieron que habían encontrado al culpable.

Aunque le preocupaba que Seiya tuviera esos prejuicios, Serena se sentía demasiado estresada para discutir con él. En cualquier caso, sabía por qué a Seiya nunca le había gustado Darien. Su padre había tenido que prometerle a Darien mano libre en Tsukinos antes de que pudiera convencer al joven de que intentara rescatar la deficitaria cadena de almacenes de vinos. La llegada de Darien le había quitado la autoridad ejecutiva a Seiya.

Su hermanastro la miró apenado.

—Todavía estás totalmente enamorada de da Chiba...

Desconcertada, Serena se sonrojó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Cada vez que digo algo contra él, encuentras alguna excusa para defenderlo.

—Siempre tengo en cuenta los dos puntos de vista, soy así con todo el mundo. Eso no significa nada, ahora odio a Darien.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque cuando venía hacia acá Neherenia me ha llamado y, ¿adivina qué? No contenta con haber hecho el ridículo en el tribunal para defender a Darien, ¡Ahora está encantada porque él la ha invitado a salir esta noche!

Serena palideció y sintió como si Seiya le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el pecho. Levantó un hombro y lo dejó caer de nuevo.

—¿Y qué?

— Pensé que deberías saberlo — su hermanastro apartó la vista del menú y se encontró con la mirada afligida de Serena—. Es un mujeriego, pero ella está más preparada que tú para manejarlo.

—Tal vez su destino era estar juntos... y yo me interpuse —Serena se obligó a decir esas palabras, pero su imaginación la estaba atormentando con la imagen de Darien y Neherenia saliendo de una iglesia y recibiendo una lluvia de confeti y buenos deseos.

—¡Qué pensamiento tan horrible! — se rió Seiya—. Si fuera en serio, tendría que empezar a fingir que yo también pensé que él había sufrido los errores de la justicia. Quiero decir que hay que afrontarlo, con los millones que da Chiba tiene ahora tendríamos que tragarnos el orgullo.

Serena pidió algo de comer, aunque no tenía hambre.

—Neherenia fue a verlo a la cárcel... ¿no?

— La experiencia le parecía muy emocionante. Pero teniendo en cuenta que en un principio mi hermana aportó pruebas contra él, me sorprendió que quisiera verla. Pero supongo que no puede culparnos porque lo encerraran.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, Serena levantó la mirada y murmuró:

—En realidad piensa que los Tsukino le tendieron una trampa.

—¿Qué le tendieron una trampa? —su hermanastro enarcó las cejas sorprendido—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y en qué se basa para creer eso?

—No tengo ni idea, pero si él no se llevó el dinero, evidentemente, lo hizo alguien en Tsukinos. Dijo que lucharía hasta que hubiera limpiado su nombre —le recordó Serena—. Si lo consigue, la policía tendrá que reabrir la investigación.

—No encontrarán ninguna prueba nueva después de tanto tiempo. Da Chiba ya ha recuperado su preciosa libertad, ¿qué más quiere? —Seiya le hizo una señal a la camarera, pidió otra bebida y se excusó al levantarse de la mesa.

Los minutos que Serena pasó sola le vinieron muy bien, porque la información que Seiya le había dado sobre la cita de Darien y Neherenia la hundió aún más. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el solo hecho de pensar que iban a estar juntos? ¿Era por su orgullo o por una actitud propia del perro del hortelano? No importaba lo mal que se comportara Neherenia, porque siempre conseguía lo que quería. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué se permitía ella pensar en un hombre que estaba dispuesto a echar a sus abuelos de su única casa?

Seiya regresó del lavabo contando chistes e historias entretenidas, ayudando a Serena a superar sus emociones. Poco después subió al avión pensando en cómo podría luchar contra Darien manteniéndose en el lado correcto de la ley, ya que estaba convencida de que sus abuelos no vivirían mucho después de dejar Ballybawn.

Durante más de ciento cincuenta años, la propiedad había estado en manos de los O'Brien y, como la mayor parte de los castillos de Irlanda, tenía un pasado accidentado. Había resistido a los vecinos hostiles, el asedio y las llamas, y había sido arrasado más de una vez. Pero nunca lo había ocupado alguien que no fuera un O'Brien.

A pesar de la pobreza, la guerra y el hambre, sus antepasados habían luchado con uñas y dientes para mantener su herencia, incluso en los momentos en los que se había reducido a un montón de escombros. En el siglo dieciocho los O'Brien se habían visto obligados a compartir un cobertizo con sus animales, ya que el castillo estaba en ruinas. Les ofrecieron una fortuna por vender su tierra, pero ellos se mantuvieron inflexibles. Cuarenta años les costó reconstruir Ballybawn.

Algo más animada por esos pensamientos, Serena se dijo que querer era poder.

**Y... ¡empieza la guerra entre este par!, vaya advertencia la que le dio Darien a Serena sobre donde iba a acabar si no se iba de Ballybawn, y yo me pregunté ¿amenaza o promesa?, pero no es por nada pero que hijo de su... pink floyd (jejeje) ni siquiera leyó las sugerencias de Serena para pagarle el prestamo, yo si le creo a Darien, y no sé como a Seiya se le ocurrió decirle a Serena que Darien y Neherenia iban a salir... al menos ahora sabemos porque tanto esponje el de Seiya contra Darien, en Tsukino's Darien tenía mas autoridad que Seiya, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pero está venganza huele a chamusquina, y ya viste que Seiya como que Darien no es santo de su devoción porque hizo que a él lo bajaran de categoría en la empresa, y aunque Serena ya le dijo a Darien lo que había pasado hace cinco años... ¡el condenado va y le dice que ella se lo merecía! hijo de su *)&%#$, jajaja, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Es un detalle por parte de Darien, ¿no crees? —Artemis O'Brien le pasó a Serena la carta llena de manchas de aceite y se volvió a inclinar sobre el antiguo generador—. Nuestros queridos amigos podrán seguir viviendo como siempre.

Sorprendida, Serena leyó la carta del abogado de Darien, que prometía que todos los empleados de los O'Brien conservarían su trabajo e instaba a que todos los negocios de la propiedad continuaran con normalidad. Darien estaba dispuesto a ser generoso con todos excepto con sus abuelos. ¿Les estaba ofreciendo eso porque pretendía conservar Ballybawn como una propiedad privada?

—El mes que viene tu abuela y yo iremos como siempre a visitar al primo Tommy — señaló su abuelo—. A Tommy le encanta la compañía. Tal vez podríamos hacer un arreglo más permanente... ¿tú qué opinas?

Respondiendo con evasivas, Serena pensó que los parientes de su abuelo estarían muy molestos si los O'Brien intentaran convertirse en algo más que visitantes bianuales de la casa de Dublín. Pero no podía decirle nada a su abuelo, sobre todo porque ni a ella se le había ocurrido otra alternativa. En tres días el tribunal supremo dictaría la sentencia de la orden de recuperación, y Artemis O'Brien se había negado a oponerse a la orden.

—Debo dinero que no puedo devolver... No interferiré en el curso de la ley —había dicho.

—Pero la gente te tendría mucha compasión...

—No. Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto y comportarme con dignidad —había insistido.

El generador volvió a ponerse en marcha y el anciano sonrió con placer. Artemis O'Brien siempre se había sentido satisfecho de que el castillo no se hubiera unido a la red eléctrica nacional. Desde 1897, Ballybawn había generado su propia electricidad gracias a un complejo sistema hidráulico que había diseñado el bisabuelo de Serena. Sin embargo, los apagones eran frecuentes y, debido a la naturaleza limitada del rendimiento, la planta baja del castillo contaba con luz eléctrica.

Cuando Serena leyó por segunda vez la carta, se dio cuenta de que ahí podía estar la solución que tanto había buscado. ¿Y si ella se convertía en una empleada oficial de la propiedad? Si lo hacía antes de que el castillo pasara a otras manos, ella también estaría protegida de la amenaza de desalojo inmediato. Tenía que haber algún puesto que incluyera alojamiento. Se convertiría en el ama de llaves, decidió. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ballybawn no gozaba de tales lujos pero las habitaciones de la antigua cocinera eran amplias, ya que Bridget, la última ocupante, había criado a una gran familia allí.

En la pequeña oficina situada en el patio del establo, Serena rellenó una solicitud y le puso una fecha anterior. Después imprimió el contrato y fue a buscar a su abuela. Luna estaba poniendo saúcos, dientes de león y juncos en un jarrón de la entrada.

—¡Ojalá los convólvulos hubieran florecido ya! —se lamentó Luna.

—Así está bien —dijo Serena mientras le ponía un bolígrafo en la mano y le señalaba dónde tenía que firmar.

—¿Qué ha contratado a otro miembro del personal? —preguntó Luna mientras arreglaba el jarrón.

—Un ama de llaves —contestó Serena.

—¡Será estupendo! Así le daré a ella mis menús en vez de a ti y podré volver a revisar el armario de la ropa blanca.

De vuelta en la oficina, Serena terminó de rellenar el contrato y organizó una reunión con los inquilinos para informarlos del contenido de la carta del abogado, ya que habían estado muy preocupados por su futuro. Después de todo, Ballybawn era el centro de una próspera industria casera. A falta de capital, los proyectos de Serena se habían basado más en el trueque y en el intercambio de servicios que en las leyes del mercado.

Un contratista del lugar, que alquilaba locales en la propiedad a una tarifa razonable, la había ayudado durante años a construir dos casitas de vacaciones en lo que habían sido las dependencias del personal en la parte trasera del castillo. Los imponentes salones del ala georgiana que usaba Molly Osaka para exponer sus obras también se alquilaban para fiestas y recepciones. Los jardines los cuidaba un jardinero que también llevaba una guardería en la propiedad. Vendía las plantas en el patio del establo, donde también había una galería de artistas y los estudios de varios artesanos. En manos de Serena, Ballybawn se había convertido en el centro comercial de la comunidad.

Tres días después Serena esperaba a que su abuelo saliera del tribunal. Cuando apareció tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Artemis subió al coche y dijo pesadamente:

— Los funcionarios vendrán para hacer las tasaciones y todo eso. Tenemos un mes para mudarnos.

.

.

Exactamente cuatro semanas después Darien detenía el coche en una intersección llena de señales indicadoras. Dos de ellas señalaban direcciones opuestas al castillo de Ballybawn. Se decidió por una carretera llena de baches, después condujo cinco kilómetros y se encontró en la misma intersección de antes. Pensaba que el viaje le iba a llevar una hora y ya habían pasado tres.

Unos minutos después de haber tomado otra carretera por fin divisó una torreta entre los espejos, y al tomar una curva apareció la impresionante entrada. Las torretas y las almenas se recortaban contra el cielo. No le impresionó la belleza de la piedra caliza teñida por la luz del atardecer ni la gloria del bosque que rodeaba el castillo, porque lo primero que vio fue una enorme lona que cubría parte del tejado. El principal propósito del préstamo que él había concedido había sido reparar el tejado, por eso las facciones de Darien se endurecieron. Detuvo el Ferrari en la zona de aparcamiento bajo los árboles y se dirigió al castillo. Tres enormes perros lobo se dirigieron corriendo hacia él ladrando estrepitosamente. Cualquier temor de que fuera a ser atacado se desvaneció rápidamente al ver el entusiasmo con el que le daban la bienvenida. Tuvo que rechazar los lametazos y las patas embarradas y les dio una reprimenda. Los perros se retiraron confusos y él entró en el porche del castillo. Miró con sorpresa los muebles, los bastones, las botas y los abrigos, por no mencionar la apolillada cabeza de ganado que aún colgaba de la pared. A pesar del hecho de que Ballybawn ya era suyo, los O'Brien seguían viviendo en el castillo.

Serena oyó a los perros ladrar y se preguntó quién habría llegado. Estaba haciendo pasteles para el tour turístico que había al día siguiente. Se sacudió la falda antes de correr hacia la entrada principal y se sintió conmocionada cuando vio a Darien junto a la chimenea.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros desteñidos y el pelo negro despeinado por el viento.

—No te esperaba tan pronto... —admitió Serena con la boca seca.

Darien no estaba sorprendido de verla, pues había esperado que cumpliera su amenaza de no dejar el castillo.

— ¿Dónde están tus abuelos?

—En Dublín, visitando a un familiar... Los dejé allí ayer —contestó Serena con la respiración y el pulso acelerados.

Aliviado por no tener que tratar con los O'Brien en persona, Darien levantó la cabeza con un movimiento arrogante y preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy... soy el ama de llaves del castillo.

Darien tuvo que reconocer que Serena había tenido ingenio al hacer uso de la concesión de que los empleados podían quedarse hasta nuevo aviso. Pero si ya les había buscado una casa a sus abuelos en Dublín, ¿qué era lo que se proponía? Seguro que tenía otro motivo y un plan. ¿Qué era lo que Serena quería conseguir siendo su ama de llaves?

Proximidad. Unos planes maquiavélicos cruzaron la mente de Darien mientras decidía que el objetivo de Serena era... él. Ahí estaba él, su antiguo prometido, con enormes cantidades de dinero y la casa de los antepasados de Serena. Solamente podía haber asumido el papel de ama de llaves en un intento de atraparlo de nuevo y casarse con él. Pero Darien prefería estar muerto antes que estar cerca de ella.

Serena juntó las manos. Solamente podía odiarlo por la crueldad con la que sus abuelos habían sido desalojados de su propiedad. Pero, desafortunadamente, no podía permitirse demostrarle odio. Como mucho tenía seis u ocho semanas antes de que sus abuelos regresaran de Dublín, el tiempo que Darien tardaría en decidir si vendía el castillo o le daba otro uso. Si tenía suerte él seguiría contratándola y ella podría compartir el alojamiento con la pareja de ancianos.

Darien la miró con unos brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Cuáles son tus funciones como ama de llaves?

Serena inclinó la cabeza.

—Tú eres el jefe... Tú dirás.

—Puedes empezar enseñándome el dormitorio principal.

—Está en la torre pero, aunque mi abuelo lo usaba, no creo que sea apropiado para...

—Entonces quiero quedarme en la torre — Darien estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de todos los privilegios que habían tenido los O'Brien.

Serena apretó los labios con fuerza y abrió la puerta que daba a la escalera de caracol y que no dejaba entrar las corrientes de aire frío al resto del castillo. Si Darien quería bañarse con agua del lago en el baño más antiguo y fríos del castillo, era asunto suyo.

—Hace bastante frío en la torre. A mis abuelos les gustaba, decían que era más saludable.

— Sobreviviré.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras después de haber subido cuatro pisos, Darien entró en la habitación medieval que tenía una antigua cama con dosel en el centro. Le impresionaron el techo abovedado de madera y las vistas de las colinas que había a través de los ventanales.

Con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo tenso, Serena observó a Darien. La luz se reflejaba en su cabello negro y delineaba los rasgos bronceados de su perfil. La elegante chaqueta de cuero modelaba su cuerpo musculoso con la misma fidelidad con la que los vaqueros ajustados se pegaban a las caderas y a los potentes muslos. Algo caliente y prohibido se movió en su vientre, poniéndola aún más tensa. Como castigo por su debilidad, se hundió las uñas en la suave piel de los codos.

Consciente de que ella lo estaba observando, Darien la imaginó desnuda en la cama. La vio claramente, con el cabello dorado contrastando con los pechos blancos y pequeños y con los brazos pálidos y perfectos. Antes de poder deshacerse del sueño erótico, el daño estaba hecho. Su cuerpo se endureció por la respuesta sexual y toda la impaciencia contenida salió a la luz.

—Todavía te deseo —confesó sin dudarlo mientras la miraba provocativamente—. Y sé que tú también a mí, así que olvidémonos de los preliminares y vayamos a la cama.

Durante diez segundos interminables, Serena lo miró desconcertada y sin saber qué decir. ¿Todavía la deseaba? Inmediatamente pensó en el beso que le había dado en la oficina. Si lo había provocado un impulso pasional en vez del deseo de humillarla... ¿entonces qué? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando de nuevo en Darien en unos términos tan íntimos?

—Ahora aprecio mucho el tiempo y quiero vivir cada momento —dijo Darien con voz ronca, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer en una silla con un movimiento elegante—. Vívelo conmigo.

Darien era perfectamente consciente de su atractivo, pensó Serena con dolor. Era tan desgarradoramente atractivo que aún podía encandilarla, pero Serena ya sabía lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser. Había permitido que un tasador fuera al castillo para reclamar los artículos que aún se podían vender. Todo, desde el mobiliario hasta los retratos de familia, los amados libros de su abuelo y la colección de porcelana china de su abuela.

—No puedo creer que me estés hablando así después de lo que le has estado haciendo a mi familia las últimas semanas —dijo Serena intentando apartar los ojos de su mirada magnética.

Darien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, dando a entender que ella había tocado un tema delicado.

—Las deudas tienen que saldarse.

—Sí... claro. Por eso han estafado a mi abuelo cuando accedió a llegar a un acuerdo voluntario con tu representante para pagar esas deudas. Y después, ¿sabes qué? El tasador decide que Ballybawn está en ruinas y se subvalora, así aun teniendo el castillo de mi abuelo, él te sigue debiendo dinero...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la interrumpió Darien.

—Les has quitado a mis abuelos todo lo que tienen excepto la ropa que llevan puesta. Te has quedado con algunos muebles, libros, los cuadritos... Tal vez pudiera aceptarlo si estuvieras en bancarrota, ¡pero eres asquerosamente rico y no tienes excusa para ser tan tacaño y mezquino!

Al oír sus palabras la rabia se apoderó de Darien. No se había interesado por cómo se saldaban las deudas y no tenía ni idea de que su equipo legal hubiera sido tan eficiente, pero no pensaba disculparse ni mostrar el más mínimo signo de arrepentimiento.

—Tu familia y tú me desplumasteis durante cuatro años y medio... ¿Habéis pensado tus abuelos y tú alguna vez en eso? —preguntó enérgicamente.

Sintiéndose frustrada, Serena avanzó hacia él.

—Ya te dije que no sabía que mi abuelo no te estaba devolviendo el préstamo...

—¿Tal vez se os ocurrió pensar que cuando os ofrecí ese dinero estaba renunciando a mi sueño de comprar un viñedo en mi país? ¿O que lo que os dejé para mí era una cantidad considerable y requirió un gran sacrificio? — Preguntó Darien mientras la miraba con desdén—. No, claro que no.

Serena se puso pálida, pero inmediatamente después sintió rencor hacia él. ¿Su sueño era comprar un viñedo en Italia? ¡Era la primera vez que lo oía! ¿Por qué no lo había compartido con ella mientras estuvieron prometidos? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse en ese momento de que el dinero que les dejó era una gran proporción de lo que él tenía en esos momentos? Entonces, ¿por qué les había ofrecido el préstamo? La generosidad era propia del estilo machista de Darien, pero también el silencio sobre las verdaderas consecuencias.

—Si hubieras sido más sincero conmigo, no habría dejado que le dieras ese dinero a mi abuelo... Quiero decir, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras — dijo Serena entrecortadamente —. Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero...

Darien le dirigió una mirada indignada.

—¿Vas a entender mi enfado? —preguntó furioso—. ¡Sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que no merecías ese sacrificio!

—Darien... —Serena pronunció su nombre casi sin fuerzas, con la garganta seca—. No digas eso...

—¡Eras una inútil en todos los sentidos! Ni siquiera confiabas en mí y no eras lo suficiente mujer como para compartir mi cama... — Serena se estremeció. Estaba temblando y se sentía mareada, y solo se mantenía en pie por su orgullo—. Fui indulgente y comprensivo, te lo di todo, pero al final del día siempre me defraudabas. Y dejaste que un viejo tonto tirara mi dinero por la ventana... ¡El último insulto ha sido ver esa maldita lona en el tejado!

Aunque ese ataque la había roto en mil pedazos, Serena se defendió de nuevo.

—Ese viejo tonto es el mismo hombre a quien elegiste darle tu dinero.

—¡Esperaba poder ver en qué se gastaba!

—El tejado de la torre y la mitad del tejado del ala georgiana fueron sustituidos, pero luego solo quedó dinero para hacer arreglos en el resto. Ponerle un tejado nuevo a un edificio histórico es tremendamente caro, así que antes de acusar a nadie de uso indebido de ese dinero, te sugiero que compruebes los costes del trabajo que se ha hecho—. Con la espalda recta, Serena se dirigió a la puerta—. Me voy abajo para hacer la cena.

—No te molestes... Ya me prepararé algo—gruñó Darien. No se sentía tan bien haciéndole daño como pensaba que se sentiría.

Serena resistió el impulso infantil de asegurarle que era una eficiente cocinera capaz de abastecer numerosas fiestas. Con la palabra «inútil» resonándole en los oídos, se dirigió a la cocina. Que no confiaba en él... Esa acusación la había golpeado donde más dolía.

¿Qué confianza había esperado que tuviera en él después de descubrir que había mentido sobre haber visto a Neherenia en Heathlands aquella noche? ¿Qué lealtad esperaba encontrar después de haber aceptado el anillo que Serena le devolvió sin intentar siquiera explicar su comportamiento? Y ni siquiera una vez se había puesto en contacto con ella después de que lo arrestaran, no había hecho ningún movimiento que diera a entender que quería verla de nuevo.

Por su comportamiento y su silencio, Serena había deducido que era culpable: un hombre que sabía que había sido infiel y que además se enfrentaba a la acusación de haber malversado los fondos del negocio de su padre, un hombre para el que no tenía ningún sentido mantener el contacto con la hija de Kenji Tsukino.

Pero, ¿y si Darien le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si no la había traicionado con Neherenia y realmente era una víctima de los errores de la justicia? Presa de la confusión, tuvo que admitir que el comportamiento de Darien después del arresto podía verse de otra manera. Era arrogante, orgulloso y terco como una mula. Cuando pensaba que tenía razón, no transigía, sino que se afirmaba en sus decisiones. Pero en esas circunstancias, no todo había sido culpa de Serena, ¿verdad?

Que no era lo suficiente mujer para compartir su cama. Ese había sido el ataque más bajo, pensó con amargura.

Entre las edades de diez y quince años, Serena se había visto obligada a escuchar numerosos comentarios sobre la promiscuidad de su madre. Ikuko había tenido al menos tres aventuras durante su tormentoso matrimonio con Kenji Tsukino y su padre nunca se había recuperado de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar. Tampoco había conseguido ocultar el miedo a que la promiscuidad podía ser hereditaria y pensaba que Serena se convertiría en otra devoradora de hombres. Incluso su madrastra le hacía ver su superioridad sobre su predecesora, como esposa y como madre, y Neherenia había encontrado un gran entretenimiento contándoles a todas sus amigas que la madre que había abandonado a Serena había sido una ninfómana. Obligada a vivir con la vergüenza de los errores de Ikuko como si hubieran sido los suyos propios, Serena se había prometido a sí misma que nunca le daría razones a nadie para que hablaran de ella en esos términos.

Durante la adolescencia había sido muy tímida y sólo había tenido un par de novios antes de conocer a Darien. Decir no al sexo nunca había sido difícil. De hecho, hasta que Darien no entró en su vida ni siquiera se había sentido tentada. Pero en el momento en el que experimentó el deseo imprudente y peligroso de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, todos los años de abstinencia se dejaron notar. Por primera vez temió ser una obsesa sexual como su madre, y decirle que no a Darien había requerido un gran esfuerzo.

Pero después de que le hubiera pedido que se casara con él, Serena empezó a cuestionarse si debía seguir reservándose hasta que el anillo de bodas estuviera en su dedo. Pero al enterarse de la aventura que Darien había tenido con Neherenia en Italia se desvanecieron todas sus dudas, y había sentido deseos de matarlo por haber tenido un pasado que había destrozado su presente. Hasta ese momento nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad a ningún otro hombre.

Seiya la conocía bien, admitió. Aunque le resultara humillante, tenía que reconocer que aún sentía mucho por Darien. Pero no iba a pensar en la invitación sexual que le había hecho, no iba a hacer caso a ese débil lado de su naturaleza que quería creer que aún significaba algo para él, aunque deseaba que Darien volviera con ella.

¿Significaba eso que creía que no se había acostado con Neherenia mientras estuvieron prometidos? O que quería creer cualquier cosa que le dijera para tener una excusa para volver con él? ¿Pero estaba viendo a Neherenia otra vez o tal vez era otro de los trucos de su hermanastra? Neherenia podía haberse enterado a través de su hermano que Serena estaba en Londres e inventarse que iba a ver a Darien sabiendo que Seiya se lo contaría.

Furiosa por sentir esperanza ante esa idea, Serena se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para seguir estudiando las cartas de su abuelo que había abandonado seis semanas antes. Lo último que Darien necesitaba en ese momento era encontrar las pruebas de la irresponsabilidad de su abuelo.

Cuando se encontró con un sobre más grande de lo normal frunció el ceño, porque iba dirigido a ella, y no a Artemis O'Brien. Posiblemente su abuelo había visto el sello inglés y había asumido que era otra carta amenazante del abogado de Darien. Al abrirlo encontró dentro otro sobre dirigido A la familia Tsukino con la dirección de su padre en Inglaterra y una breve nota de su madrastra: _Sigue mi consejo y no profundices en esta investigación. _

Sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad, Serena sacó un papel del segundo sobre. Era de una firma de abogados de Londres, que preguntaba si la familia Tsukino tenía alguna relación con una tal Irene o Ikuko Tsukino, que también podía usar los apellidos de Winston y Hino. Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. Solamente podían referirse a su madre que, antes de casarse con Kenji, había usado el apellido de Winston. En realidad, Ikuko había preferido usar cualquier apellido antes que el suyo propio, O'Brien.

Sabía lo que significaba la carta. Ikuko había muerto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar? Cuatro años antes un abogado había intentado localizar a los familiares de Ikuko. Serena estrujó el papel y lo apartó, deseando no haberse dado cuenta de que el sobre iba dirigido a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no había intentado nunca localizar a su madre? ¿Tal vez porque tenía miedo de que ella la rechazara de nuevo?

Mientras intentaba contener los sollozos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Darien.

—No encuentro ni un solo enchufe en la habitación —dijo antes de darse cuenta de que Serena estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Serena respiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza, deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No hay ninguno. Arriba no tenemos electricidad.

Darien no dio crédito a lo que oía pero, viendo que no era el momento apropiado para hacer más preguntas, se quedó inmóvil y lleno de indecisión. Evidentemente, la había ofendido. ¿Había sido necesario decirle que era una inútil?, le preguntó la voz de su conciencia. Tenso, se acercó a la mesa y dijo:

— He sido muy duro... No quería hacerte daño —afirmó sabiendo qué estaba mintiendo, sabiendo que había algo en él que quería atacarla siempre que ella estuviera cerca.

Pero toda la culpa era de Serena, no suya, se dijo a sí mismo. Cualquier mujer normal que le hubiera lanzado esa mirada de puro deseo físico se habría metido rápidamente entre las sábanas, pero Serena había hecho un drama de la reacción natural que había tenido Darien y había ignorado su proposición. Pero a pesar de todo, lo deseaba.

Serena se quedó helada en la silla. ¿Pensaba que estaba llorando por lo que él le había dicho? Poniendo las dos manos sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Ya no tienes el poder de hacerme daño! —respondió con furia—. Estoy triste por algo personal que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La mirada furiosa de Darien se posó sobre la carta estrujada y, sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, alargó la mano para saber qué podía ser más importante que él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Serena le arrebató la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de la falda.

En ese momento Darien reconoció el olor a comida quemada y se acercó para observar sin sorpresa la cacerola en la que la comida se había quedado seca y se había carbonizado. El hecho de ver que ella seguía siendo incapaz de hacer algo a derechas en la cocina le sirvió de consuelo.

Los labios de Serena temblaron y después se contrajeron.

—Haré otra cosa...

—No, no quiero darte tantos problemas — susurró Darien.

Serena descubrió con horror que tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerle callar. Había estado ansiosa por ver su reacción al presentarle un plato perfectamente preparado. Estar casada con un hombre que podía preparar unos platos dignos de un chef pero que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo habría sido una horrible experiencia.

—Cenaré fuera.

Serena no pudo disimular la inquietud que sentía al ver que era un ama de llaves incapaz de preparar la comida para su patrón. Darien quería cenar fuera pero, ¿no se había dado cuenta de lo alejado que Ballybawn estaba de la civilización? No había ningún restaurante en varios kilómetros, pero él podía descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—Pero antes, me gustaría ver el castillo — decidió Darien

—Oscurecerá dentro de una hora...

—Entonces usaremos linternas. ¿O es que tampoco hay linternas aquí?

Diez minutos después Serena le contaba con detalle cómo funcionaba el sistema eléctrico con energía hidráulica. Estaba bastante animada mientras le describía el invento de su bisabuelo, sin darse cuenta de que Darien no estaba realmente interesado.

—El hecho de que produzcamos nuestra propia electricidad es algo muy especial — afirmó Serena dándole pequeños golpecitos a la turbina oxidada.

—No viviré sin electricidad —dijo Darien con ironía.

—Sí que tenemos electricidad..., pero no arriba —Serena lo miró como si la electricidad fuera un lujo y Darien tuviera que avergonzarse de haberlo mencionado—. ¿Y para qué necesitas electricidad en un dormitorio? Durante más de cien años se han usado lámparas de aceite sin ningún problema.

—Me encantan esos pequeños interruptores que transforman mágicamente la oscuridad en luz. Y quiero conectar un montón de aparatos... el cargador del móvil, el ordenador, la televisión por satélite, la cadena musical, el teléfono...

—Puedes usar todo eso abajo. La biblioteca puede ser tu despacho — contestó Serena tercamente—. O una de las oficinas del patio del establo.

—Las lámparas de aceite son peligrosas. Me sorprende que no hayáis tenido un incendio —Solamente una fanática podría pedirle que empezara a usar lámparas de aceite.

Los incendios formaban parte de la historia del castillo, y en cuanto la abuela de Serena comenzó a caminar con paso vacilante Serena la había convencido para que se mudara a uno de los dormitorios de la planta baja. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante Darien. Hacía menos de un día que era el propietario de Ballybawn y ya estaba pensando en hacer cambios radicales que provocaban en ella la necesidad de proteger la herencia histórica del castillo.

Al seguir la visita por el castillo, Darien se quedó cada vez más sorprendido. Mientras estaba en la cárcel se había imaginado a Serena dándose la gran vida a sus expensas en una casa aristocrática, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los O'Brien habían vivido en las mismas condiciones que sus antepasados pero sin sirvientes. El único sistema para calentar las enormes y frías habitaciones eran las chimeneas, y las instalaciones eléctricas que vio eran, en su opinión, un peligro para la seguridad.

La humedad y el deterioro dominaban el ala que una vez habitó el tío abuelo Ivor y la puerta había permanecido cerrada. El ala georgiana, por su parte, estaba en mejores condiciones y servía para albergar los trabajos artísticos que a Darien le parecieron horribles. La decoración habría sido más apropiada para una villa romana o para la tumba de un faraón egipcio.

—Estas habitaciones se alquilan para celebrar bodas y fiestas privadas. Yo hago el catering para algunas reuniones —Serena se sintió frustrada por el silencio de Darien—. Antes de que mi amiga Molly Osaka se instalara aquí, el papel se caía a trozos de las paredes y no había un mobiliario decente. Mi abuelo nunca tuvo dinero para decorar esta parte, pero ahora las habitaciones están habitables otra vez y es mejor usarlas que dejarlas vacías.

Serena llevó a Darien al exterior para visitar la zona de los establos, donde él observó con sorpresa la espléndida estructura de los edificios. Los antepasados de Serena se habían gastado mucho más en cuidar a los caballos que en su propia casa. Sin parecer darse cuenta de la incongruencia, ella le enseñó una casita de vacaciones que, en comparación con el resto del castillo, tenía todos los lujos.

Entusiasmada y orgullosa de lo que le estaba enseñando, Serena lo volvió a llevar al interior, donde le enseñó una serie de habitaciones tristes y sombrías. A algunas ventanas les faltaban los cristales y en su lugar habían puesto tablas. Solo quedaban algunos muebles desvencijados. Darien no pudo ver nada de valor, solo marcas en las paredes de antiguos cuadros y señales de donde habían estado los muebles antes de ser vendidos. Se conmocionó al darse cuenta de que Serena había pasado cinco años esforzándose por mantener el castillo en ese estado de pobreza, y pensó que estaba loca al querer quedarse en ese lugar frío, húmedo y sin comodidades.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que ella no veía lo mismo que él, porque el amor por la casa de su familia le había puesto una venda en los ojos. Serena le dijo que admirara la entrada, que estaba adornada con extraños utensilios de metal colgados de las paredes, unas cortinas desteñidas que ya habían perdido todo su esplendor y un arreglo floral de hierbajos.

—El retrato es de Florence O'Brien. Se supone que es el fantasma de la familia — le informó alegremente.

Desesperado por encontrar algo de valor, Darien estudió el óleo mugriento que colgaba sobre la enorme chimenea. Pero volvió a desilusionarse al ver que el lienzo representaba a una pelirroja sin atractivo con ojos saltones que parecían seguirlo por la habitación. Le habían endilgado el edificio más inútil del mundo.

La visita terminó en la torre donde él descubrió que Serena aún ocupaba la habitación que estaba debajo de la suya.

—Me gustaba estar cerca de mis abuelos, por si necesitaban algo — murmuró Serena torpemente—. Me mudaré esta noche.

—No es necesario. Mira, tus abuelos pueden quedarse con lo que hay en el castillo. No quiero ninguna de esas cosas.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No las quieres?

—No —Darien se sintió turbado al ver la mirada de gratitud de Serena y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y el lago era solo una masa de agua al pie de la colina.

Serena, que no se imaginaba por qué él había cambiado de opinión, preguntó:

— Esto... que ¿ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer con Ballybawn?

Podía prenderle fuego y terminar con quinientos años de miseria, pensó Darien. Le había arrebatado a Serena su amado castillo y no lo quería. No podía imaginarse lo que podía hacer con él. Para ser realistas, no necesitaba una casa en el campo y el castillo necesitaba tantas reformas que no era rentable desde el punto de vista económico. El arrepentimiento era un sentimiento que no conocía, y menos aún la vergüenza. ¿Qué satisfacción podía recibir de una venganza que consistía en golpear a los desafortunados cuando ya estaban fuera de combate?

Mientras estaba en prisión se había marcado unos objetivos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo empobrecidos que estaban los O'Brien. Nunca se había imaginado que Serena y sus abuelos podían estar viviendo en unas condiciones horribles para mantener esa casucha.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había tenido en cuenta la avanzada edad y las necesidades de los abuelos de Serena. Se había negado a hacer una valoración personal de su situación, decidido únicamente en castigar a Serena. Y en ese momento, reconoció con tristeza, estaba pagando las consecuencias de ser el bastardo despiadado que siempre había querido ser: estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.

Desconcertada porque Darien no le contestaba a la pregunta, Serena lo miró fijamente. Aunque él le daba la espalda, Serena pudo notar la tensión que le recorría el cuerpo. Por experiencia, sabía que Darien solo se quedaba sin habla cuando algo lo preocupaba. Cuando estaba en silencio la ponía nerviosa, porque esperaba en tensión a que él explotara. ¿Por qué podría estar enfadado? Tenía el castillo, ¿qué más podría desear?

Con un movimiento brusco Darien se giró hacia ella. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las facciones endurecidas.

—Voy a salir... No sé cuándo volveré — dijo mientras se marchaba.

Serena se quedó estupefacta y escuchó desde la entrada el chirrido de los neumáticos mientras él aceleraba y se alejaba del castillo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Los ojos llenos de reproche de los perros le recordaron que aún no les había dado la tercera comida del día.

Más tarde, cuando estaba encendiendo la chimenea en la habitación de Darien, volvió a pensar en la inquietante carta relacionada con su madre. No importaba lo doloroso que podía ser saber cómo y cuándo había muerto Ikuko, porque ella necesitaba saberlo para sentirse tranquila y, lo que era aún más importante, sus abuelos tenían el derecho de saber lo que le había ocurrido a su única hija. Después de comer algo ligero, se sentó a escribir una carta explicando que ella era la hija de Ikuko e incluyendo una copia de su certificado de nacimiento y del de su madre. Avergonzada al darse cuenta de que esperaba con impaciencia el regreso de Darien, subió al antiguo coche de su abuelo y se dirigió al pueblo para echar la carta al buzón.

Solo cuando se estaba metiendo en la cama se dio cuenta de que había respondido a una carta que había sido enviada cuatro años antes como si en realidad la hubiera recibido el día anterior. Esperaría un par de semanas y si no sabía nada del abogado intentaría llamar a la firma. ¿Adónde había ido Darien? ¿Y por qué ella no podía enfrentarse a ello de una vez por todas? Aunque le resultaba difícil de comprender, él había permanecido inmune al encanto de Ballybawn. ¿Había decidido vender el castillo? Se le encogió el corazón.

.

.

Después de haber conducido un buen rato hasta que al final encontró por casualidad un bar donde casi no ofrecían nada de comer, Darien regresó aBallybawn. Aún no eran las once y se sorprendió de ver solo luz en la entrada. Serena no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Había salido o se había acostado? Al ver a los perros echados en una estera raída en la torre que quedaba debajo de la suya supo que Serena se había acostado. Usando una linterna de su coche se dirigió a su habitación, donde ardía un gran fuego que creaba sombras en los muros. Se imaginó a Serena arrastrando los troncos por la escalera de caracol e hizo una mueca. Era una mujer que le había hecho daño y que además sabía cómo hacerle sentir mal.

Estudió las comodidades de la habitación y rápidamente se desvaneció la esperanza de darse una ducha. Solo había una antigua bañera de cobre descolorida debajo de la ventana. Los habitantes de Ballybawn habían vivido con sufrimiento y sin comodidades, pensó Darien. Abrió el grifo y salió un agua verde negruzca y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la casita de vacaciones. Habría pasado allí toda la noche, gozando de la electricidad, pero algo le dijo que debía volver a la habitación de la torre.

Junto a la cama encontró una vieja copia de una guía sobre la historia de Ballybawn. Para no pensar en que a pesar del fuego tenía frío, comenzó a leerla y descubrió que a los O'Brien los había perseguido la mala suerte desde el principio, ya que en cada guerra y rebelión habían salido perdiendo. Se enteró de que en el siglo diecisiete Florrie, Florence O'Brien, se había ahogado en el lago al descubrir que su prometido tenía una aventura con una de las criadas, y se decía que su espíritu lloraba cada vez que una de las mujeres O'Brien estaba a punto de casarse.

Se preguntó si habrían dejado allí el libro a propósito para que él lo leyera y lo lanzó lejos. Había decidido que su estancia en Ballybawn fuera un período de descanso en un ambiente original y vigorizante, pero por la mañana tendría que llamar a todos los albañiles, fontaneros, cristaleros y electricistas que pudiera encontrar.

Era increíble cómo podían cambiar las convicciones de uno mismo en unas cuantas horas, pensó Darien. El préstamo que les había hecho a los abuelos de Serena no se había mal gastado, lo habían usado para cubrir todas las necesidades. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera elegante de retractarse y devolverles la maldita casa. Por supuesto, tendría que conseguir que parte de ella fuera habitable, no solo porque era un crimen que los inquilinos corrieran riesgos sino también pensando en su propia comodidad cuando fuera de visita, Serena le estaría muy agradecida.

Se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo tardaría en convencerla de que se metiera en su cama para darle calor cuando oyó a un perro aullar. Exasperado, saltó de la cama completamente desnudo y nada más abrir la puerta los tres perros se colaron en la habitación y se metieron debajo de la cama a una velocidad increíble.

—No os vais a quedar aquí —les advirtió.

Oyó en la distancia otro sollozo, más prolongado, al que los perros respondieron ansiosos. Era una mujer llorando, y con esas puertas y muros tan sólidos el sonido solo podría llegar a la habitación a través de la chimenea. Serena estaba llorando a lágrima viva y asustando a los perros.

—No pienso dejar que os quedéis —les dijo a los animales que estaban temblando debajo de la cama—. ¡Se supone que sois perros guardianes y os asustáis de un estúpido eco! — exclamó mientras se ponía los vaqueros rápidamente.

Se dirigió descalzo al piso inferior, abrió la puerta de Serena y entró decidido en su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, pero con la linterna iluminó la cama.

—Te oigo llorar... —murmuró—. Y no puedo quedarme quieto escuchando sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué? —farfulló Serena medio dormida incorporándose sobre un codo y entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del haz de luz que la enfocaba.

— No pierdas el tiempo intentando convencerme de que estabas dormida, _cara_.

—Vale, ahora no estoy dormida porque me has despertado —respondió aturdida mientras agarraba las cerillas para encender el farol que tenía junto a la cama—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— ¡_Dio mío_! Podía oírte llorar desde el piso de arriba...

—Pero yo no he estado llorando — ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Darien en su habitación en mitad de la noche? ¿Y por qué le estaba contando ese cuento de que la había oído llorar cuando había estado profundamente dormida?

El farol comenzó a dar luz y Darien bajó la linterna que había estado enfocando a Serena. Ella fijó la vista en él, en su cuerpo solo cubierto por los vaqueros, en el torso desnudo donde se marcaban los músculos bajo la suave y bronceada piel, en el vello rizado y oscuro de su pecho. Involuntariamente posó la mirada en su estómago, tenso y brillante, y se estremeció. De repente sintió dificultad para respirar y se dio cuenta de que la cara le estaba ardiendo.

—Tú... estabas... llorando —contestó mientras le examinaba el rostro con sus ojos azules para descubrir la prueba del llanto.

—Claro, por ti, ¿verdad? —Serena tuvo que reconocer que había un aspecto en el que Darien no había cambiado nada: seguía siendo el centro de su propio mundo y siempre había asumido que también era el centro del de ella.

—Te he oído, pero si quieres negarlo, allá tú. Pero me harías un favor si sacaras a los perros de debajo de mi cama.

— ¿Qué dices...? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—Ya me has oído —Darien le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de salir de la habitación.

No solo la había despertado, sino que se estaba comportando como si ella tuviera la culpa de que los perros estuvieran en su habitación. Salió de la cama de mala gana; sabiendo que estaba segura con el camisón que llevaba, que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies, subió la escalera de caracol y entró en el cuarto de Darien.

—¡Venid, chicos! —gritó a los tres pares de ojos la observaban desde debajo de la cama. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría reído de la situación. Finn, Bab y Conn eran del tamaño de pequeños ponis pero aún eran unos cachorros. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir, le echaron una mirada a la hoguera junto a la que solían dormir y salieron del dormitorio.

—Mantén la puerta cerrada —le aconsejó fríamente. El rubor de sus mejillas le realzaba los ojos celestes—. Y quédate dentro... ¡No me vuelvas a despertar en mitad de la noche por una tontería!

Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras su mirada brillante estudiaba la prenda de algodón blanco extraordinariamente voluminosa que la cubría hasta los pies.

—¡Dios mío! No era una tontería. Oí a alguien llorar...

—Esta noche hace mucho viento y las vigas crujen y chirrían —Serena se sintió como una tonta, consciente de que él estaba examinando su camisón. Al darse cuenta de que habría dado cualquier cosa por llevar en su lugar algo sexy de satén, se sintió furiosa consigo misma y añadió con desdén—: O tal vez la legendaria Florrie te está rondando... ¡Florrie la tenía tomada con los hombres infieles!

A Darien lo invadió la furia al escuchar de nuevo esa acusación. Antes de que ella pudiera salir, cerró la puerta con la palma de la mano.

—¿lo que sabes hacer es insultar y echar a correr o también te sabes enfrentar a los hechos? —contestó él.

Arrepintiéndose de ese último comentario, Serena se quedó desconcertada al ver su reacción y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sé enfrentarme a muchas cosas.

—¡Pero a esa mente tuya tan estrecha le pasa algo! —Darien la miró con ojos ardientes—. ¿Crees que si alguno de tus antiguos amantes hubiera aparecido como lo hizo Neherenia cuando estábamos prometidos yo habría reaccionado de la misma manera que tú? ¿Qué te habría culpado por un encuentro del pasado que no podía cambiar nada? Dejaste que ella se interpusiera entre nosotros, y al reaccionar de una manera tan exagerada la animabas aún más.

—¡No me pareció ver que tú la rechazaras!—acusó Serena.

—Le dije que se calmara... pero, lo creas o no, no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen al hablar conmigo en la oficina. Le gustaba jugar y tú eras un blanco muy receptivo. En cuanto ella aparecía tú te empezabas a comportar como una chiquilla celosa —se burló Darien—. _Porca miseria_..., era como si nuestro compromiso no te importara nada. Querías a un hombre perfecto que no hubiera vivido hasta que te conoció.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Luchando por controlar sus emociones, Serena le lanzó una severa mirada de reproche—. Solo necesitaba saber que me querías. Sin eso, no me podía sentir segura y no podía creer que me encontraras más atractiva que a ella.

Un color casi imperceptible había comenzado a teñir las mejillas de Darien. Sus brillantes ojos azules ya no la miraban con agresividad, sino que estaban ocultos por las densas pestañas negras. Separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a juntarlos.

Serena sintió un dolor penetrante con la confirmación de lo que llevaba tiempo sospechando: nunca la había amado.

—¿Eras tan ingenuo de creer que heredaría la cadena de vinos de mi padre?

Darien levantó su arrogante cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no. Cuando le dije a tu padre que te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo, me dijo que no ibas a ocupar una parte importante en su testamento. Me indigné mucho al darme cuenta de que él pensaba que eso me importaba. ¿Era eso lo que creías tú? —ella bajó los ojos avergonzada y Darien sintió su orgullo herido. Había puesto en duda su integridad—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¡Estaba loco por ti! ¿Por qué si no habría buscado un campo lleno de amapolas donde declararme?

Serena se estremeció, lo miró y tuvo la certeza de que estaba escuchando la verdad. «Estaba loco por ti». Esa declaración era como un coro de campanas, porque la liberaba de la sospecha que había destrozado su autoestima. Con los ojos brillantes, se acercó a él.

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Todo podría haber sido muy diferente.

—No deberías haber necesitado que te lo dijera — Darien estaba furioso por haberlo admitido, pero la proximidad de Serena lo distraía. Incluso llevando ese camisón que parecía una tienda de campaña le parecía increíblemente femenina, y cuando fijó la mirada en sus labios carnosos otro tipo de presión se apoderó de él.

—¿Te avergonzabas de ello? —susurró Serena algo confusa.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —pero Darien había perdido el interés por su integridad.

—Solo quiero saber... —la mirada de Serena se cruzó con la de él y se detuvo en seco. La habitación estaba en silencio y podía oír su propia respiración y el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea.

—¿qué? —preguntó mientras levantaba una mano para trazar con el dedo la curva voluptuosa del labio inferior de Serena.

Aunque fue una caricia muy breve, el corazón de Serena se volvió loco y se agitó con la fuerza del deseo, que la había hecho su prisionera. Su pecho se agitó y sintió un dolor sordo en el centro de su feminidad. Se humedeció con la lengua el labio inferior en un movimiento nervioso.

Darien la abrazó apretándola contra él y estrellando sus labios hambrientos contra los de ella. Serena dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, pero la explosión de calor que se apoderó de ella cuando la lengua de Darien exploró el interior de su boca la hizo apretarse aún más contra él, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Cuando se empezaba a recuperar de ese beso abrumador Darien la estaba llevando a la cama.

Con la mirada ardiente y las atractivas facciones tensas por el deseo, dijo Darien en voz baja:

—Comparte mi cama esta noche. Deja que te haga el amor.

**¿Solo soy yo... o alguien más quiere patear a Darien donde más le duele por tratar tan mal a Serena y a sus abuelos?, según el se iba a encontrar un palacio, y se encontró con que Serena y sus abuelos vivían en un castillo que si no se ha caído es por puro milagro, y además ¡llamó a Serena inútil y le dijo que no era suficiente mujer para estar con él!... así que agarrenme porque yo si le doy... Y como soy muuuy mala BUAJAJAJA *me froto las manos con expresión maquiavélica, mientras caen rayos y truenos* las dejo con la duda de sí Serena acepta o lo manda a freír platanitos al Amazonas. Ahh! y por cierto ya vieron que el fantasmas de Florrie si existe O.O ¡que mello!, un besito**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sorprendida, Serena lo miró con ojos cálidos y vulnerables. «Estaba loco por ti». Como si fueran algo mágico, esas palabras habían desatado una avalancha de esperanza y felicidad y se habían llevado toda la amargura.

—Te he estado deseando desde que entraste en mi oficina el mes pasado, _cara mia_ —admitió Darien.

Serena sintió que se derretía. Él se sentó en la cama a su lado y volvió a abrazarla, haciéndola sentir como una muñeca.

—¿Es esto real? —preguntó ella.

El introdujo una mano en su cabellera de brillantes rizos, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la observó con sus intensos ojos azules.

—He soñado con esto tantas veces que no puedo creer que sea real...

—Pero sí que lo es... —reuniendo el valor necesario, Serena le acarició tímidamente una mejilla con la punta de los dedos. El corazón se le aceleró de tal modo que comenzó a temblar.

—No... Tú, yo y una cama nunca puede ser algo real —bromeó Darien. Giró la cabeza para atrapar uno de los dedos de Serena con los labios y lo chupó con una intención tan erótica que ella se sobresaltó. Darien vio sus ojos abiertos como platos y se rio—. Creo que te voy a sorprender esta noche.

Serena sintió como si el tiempo hubiera dado un salto hacia atrás, devolviéndole al hombre que aún podía ser tierno. No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. El posó los labios en su garganta, donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Saboreó la piel delicada y encontró puntos eróticos que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. La cabeza de Serena cayó hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía al responder a las caricias. Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Darien, respirando con dificultad.

Serena se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que él había desabrochado los botones ocultos en el encaje del camisón. Darien levantó la cabeza y la besó con una urgencia apasionada. Después la puso de pie frente a él. Con manos seguras deslizó el camisón hacia abajo. Ella se ruborizó y cruzó los brazos ocultando su desnudez con un gesto instintivo.

—_Per meraviglia_... —Darien le tomó las manos y le apartó los brazos, estudiando sus curvas—. Eres mi fantasía.

Cubrió sus pechos con la palma de las manos y vio que ella se pegaba contra él. Serena dejó escapar un gemido y se apretó contra sus manos, atormentada por el dolor punzante de sus pezones. El inclinó la cabeza y cerró la boca alrededor de uno de los pezones, haciéndole sentir un dulce tormento de sensaciones. Serena podía sentir que su cuerpo se escapaba, impaciente y libertino, preparado para perder el control.

—Darien... —él levantó la mirada y la observó con sus ojos azules—. ¿Esto va a significar algo para ti? — Se oyó a sí misma hacer la pregunta aunque no quería hacerla, e inmediatamente deseó no haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Darien entornó sus ojos brillantes, la abrazó de nuevo y la reclinó sobre los almohadones.

—Significa mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, _cara_—. Eso no quería decir nada y ella lo sabía, pero Darien deslizó una mano bronceada por el muslo de Serena para distraerla. No pudo evitar atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo en los labios, y en ese momento comprendió lo que era el deseo: toda la precaución, todo el orgullo sacrificado en la esperanza de que después surgiera algo mejor.

—Todavía eres mía... por eso —dijo con seguridad abrasadora. Saltó de la cama con un movimiento elegante y comenzó a desabrocharse los vaqueros. Serena, consciente de sus defectos estando desnuda, se cubrió con la sábana.

—¿Y qué implica ser tuya?

—Ser una esclava del sexo para darme placer —la miró provocativamente, observándola con una satisfacción que no tenía intención de ocultar—. Y no apartar la mirada mientras me quito los pantalones... —Serena soltó una risita nerviosa, porque estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso. Se quedó tumbada temblando, sintiendo ardor en el vientre. Él se quitó los vaqueros con lentitud deliberada y la miró fijamente. Ella lo estudió con atención y con visible nerviosismo al comprobar que estaba tremendamente excitado. Darien se deslizó entre las sábanas sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ahora puedes gritar si quieres.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo...

—Tu inocencia es la excitación más fuerte y dulce que he conocido nunca —confesó él—. Y también la mayor amenaza.

— ¿Amenaza?

—Teniendo en cuenta mis cinco años de abstinencia y tu virginidad... Ya lo resolveremos —prometió mientras le ponía las manos en las caderas para que ella estuviera en contacto con su sexo palpitante—. Pero no puedo prometer que no te vaya a doler... un poco.

—Mmm... —murmuró Serena mientras él volvía a explorar sus pezones.

Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecieron. Serena se echó hacia atrás, temblando por el deseo que le hacía sentir un dolor punzante entre los muslos. El deslizó los labios hacia abajo, recorriéndole el cuerpo y arrancándole un gemido de placer. Todas las sensaciones se intensificaron y ella hundió las manos en el cabello negro y espeso de Darien con impaciencia. Quería, necesitaba... Y él sabía lo que necesitaba. Con experiencia embriagadora Darien acarició el centro húmedo e hinchado, aumentando aún más su deseo. Serena gritó y pronto se dio cuenta de que sus ansias eran más intensas de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

—Oh... por favor... —pidió sin saber lo que decía, retorciendo las caderas.

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó Darien con las facciones rígidas por el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre su propia impaciencia mientras observaba el hermoso rostro que siempre se había impuesto sobre cualquier otra imagen femenina. Pero eso se acabaría en cuanto la hubiera poseído una vez, dejándolo libre.

—Mucho... —admitió Serena.

Se puso sobre ella, separó sus muslos con precisión, respiró profundamente y se sumergió en el calor húmedo y resbaladizo que ella le ofrecía, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. La punzada de dolor hizo que Serena se sobresaltara y apretara los dientes. Pero la maravilla de la intimidad que estaban compartiendo, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella y la fuerza de su propio deseo pudieron más que el dolor. Se arqueó hacia él por instinto y Darien se hundió en ella con más fuerza y rapidez para satisfacer su propia necesidad. La excitación hizo que el corazón de Serena se acelerara aún más mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, y finalmente él la llevó a un estado en el que su cuerpo sufrió una mágica descarga de satisfacción. Mientras ella gritaba al llegar al orgasmo, el propio clímax de Darien le hizo sentir una oleada salvaje y demoledora de placer. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al derramarse dentro de ella.

El primer pensamiento consciente de Darien fue que ella debía de ser la única mujer en el mundo por la que merecía la pena esperar cinco años. Enterró el rostro en su cabello sedoso y la abrazó fuertemente, reconociendo que había tenido mucha suerte. Casi lo había echado a perder, pero alguien había decidido ser misericordioso y hacerla tremendamente receptiva —Nunca pensé... que sería así —susurró Serena con voz temblorosa. Darien levantó unas manos temblorosas y le acarició las mejillas.

—La próxima vez será mejor, _cara mia_.

Mientras se daba cuenta de que en sus planes no entraba la idea de que hubiera una próxima vez y se esforzaba por intentar explicar ese cambio de actitud, vio los preservativos que estaban en la mesilla junto a su cama. No había usado nada para protegerla. Asustado, su cuerpo se tensó. Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos y suspiró. Darien la miró disfrutando de su inocencia e hizo caso omiso a sus preocupaciones. La primera vez, esa vez tan especial, no había tenido cuidado, pero no dejaría que pasara de nuevo, se dijo a sí mismo. Él se giró hasta que Serena quedó encima de él y la abrazó con cuidado.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. La embargaba la alegría porque sabía que lo amaba y nada podía convencerla en ese momento de que había hecho mal.

—Los niños traviesos no descansan —contestó Darien mientras volvía a besar su boca enrojecida con deseo renovado. Solo era sexo, se recordó a sí mismo, nada que pudiera atarlo.

Durante la noche se despertó temblando y sudando. Todavía tenía pesadillas que lo hostigaban haciéndole saber lo insegura que podía ser la vida. Al principio creyó que estaba en la celda, desde donde oía gritos en mitad de la noche y golpes en los barrotes mientras él luchaba contra la sensación de estar atrapado en una pesadilla de la que nunca podía salir. Pero después lo rodeó el silencio de la habitación, fijó la mirada en el destello del fuego y en la mujer que dormía a su lado y sus músculos se relajaron. Se acercó más a Serena y la despertó con un beso.

—Te necesito —murmuró. Se despreció a sí mismo por admitirlo, pero al fin era un hombre libre capaz de perderse en uno de los placeres más primordiales y básicos de la vida.

.

.

Aunque estaba exhausta, Serena se despertó temprano, ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse antes que sus abuelos. Darien tenía un brazo y una pierna colocados posesivamente sobre ella. Estaba incómoda pero lo observó con ternura. Por fin se había dormido. Sonrió sintiendo dolor en lugares que no sabía que le podían doler a una mujer: Darien era un amante insaciable. Serena todavía estaba aturdida y asombrada por la intensidad de su propio abandono, pero no se arrepentía, porque el innegable deseo que Darien sentía por ella la había tranquilizado.

Se quedó tumbada observándolo: la aspereza de la mandíbula, la longitud de las pestañas negras, las facciones pronunciadas y el contraste de la piel bronceada con las sábanas blancas. Sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre muy atractivo. Y sin lugar a dudas, podría haber roto la abstinencia de cinco años con otra mujer mucho más hermosa, sofisticada y experta que ella, pero había vuelto a su lado. Eso tenía que significar algo. Si ella aún sentía algo por él, ¿por qué no podría él sentir también algo por ella?

Separándose muy despacio de Darien, Serena salió de la cama. Le prepararía el desayuno. Después de asearse en el baño de la planta baja, rebuscó en su anticuado y escaso armario para encontrar algo más presentable que los vaqueros. Hacía demasiado frío para ponerse un vestido, pero el de algodón azul le favorecía y encima se puso una chaqueta.

.

.

Darien se despertó en un estado de relajación que era nuevo para él. Buscó a Serena pero no estaba a su lado. Se sintió molesto al darse cuenta de que no le había gustado ver que no estaba allí. Deseó que no le estuviera preparando el desayuno porque sabía que acabaría intentando comérselo aunque no fuera comestible. Su mente se puso rápidamente a planear el futuro, ya que la noche le había ofrecido una posibilidad muy atractiva. Hasta cierto punto, había juzgado mal a Serena, reconoció a regañadientes. No había tenido nada que ver con la trampa que le habían tendido para acusarlo de un delito que no había cometido, ni con el dinero que él les había dejado a sus abuelos. Si todavía la deseaba, ¿por qué no podía mantenerla en su vida?

Pero sería con sus propias condiciones: él pasaría algunos fines de semana en Ballybawn. Tendría que alquilar un helicóptero y un piloto y, en cuanto al castillo, se dedicaría a las partes más antiguas. En cuanto hubiera hecho los arreglos, instalado una ducha, un jacuzzi y un sistema de calefacción, se convertiría en una segunda residencia bastante inusual pero sería perfectamente aceptable. Por supuesto, tendría que ser sincero con ella y decirle que el matrimonio no estaba entre sus planes esa vez. Pero Serena no saldría perdiendo. Echaría a su amiga artista con obsesiones egipcias del ala georgiana y la reformaría para que la ocuparan sus abuelos. A Serena la nombraría administradora de la finca. Se la imaginó esperándolo los viernes por la tarde... sonriendo en la puerta o en el jacuzzi.

Serena mantuvo la bandeja en equilibrio contra la cadera y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—Seguro que estás hambriento —dijo animadamente.

—La verdad es que sí... —mientras absorbía su sonrisa esperanzada, dudó de la negativa que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Ella dejó la bandeja a su lado. Darien miró el desayuno totalmente sorprendido, porque estaba convencido de que nada que tuviera tan buena pinta podría saber mal.

—Esto es fantástico...

—Hace unos años hice un par de cursos de catering —confesó Serena divertida—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé abrir un pequeño restaurante aquí, pero me di cuenta de que no había demanda.

—Un restaurante es una empresa muy arriesgada — murmuró Darien con aprobación, añadiendo la cocina a sus planes de renovación mientras comía—. Tenemos que hablar.

Al encontrarse con su mirada azul y recordar las horas nocturnas de pasión que había compartido con él, Serena sintió un ataque de timidez.

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros..., de lo que va a pasar.

Aunque ella pensaba que era muy pronto para hablar de eso, no dijo nada, porque sabía que Darien era incapaz de dejar que la relación simplemente fuera a la deriva. Siempre le había gustado que todo estuviera organizado, controlado y estructurado.

Apoyándose en los almohadones, Darien la observó con gravedad, haciendo que se pusiera tensa.

—Tengo que ser honesto... No me voy a casar contigo...

—Por el amor de Dios... —sus dedos se clavaron en las mangas de la chaqueta, con la que había estado jugueteando sin darse cuenta—. Confía un poco en mí. No espero que te plantees casarte conmigo en este mismo instante...

—No es eso lo que te estoy diciendo. Digo que no voy a pensar nunca en el matrimonio — contestó—. Te encuentro muy atractiva y en este momento todavía te quiero en mi vida, pero no podemos volver al pasado. Eso se acabó.

Serena sintió un escalofrío y se puso pálida al oírle decir la palabra «nunca». El hecho de que Darien sintiera la necesidad de poner fronteras cuando habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas de la intimidad que habían compartido degradó la recién descubierta pasión al nivel más bajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que el pasado se acabó y los dos hemos cambiado... —se atrevió a decir Serena con un nudo en la garganta. Pero lo que estaba roto se podía arreglar, ¿o es que no lo sabía?—. Pero no entiendo por qué tenemos que hablar de esto ahora.

—No quiero ningún malentendido. Ven aquí... —alargó una mano para agarrarla, pero ella estaba tan tensa que tuvo que obligarse a inclinarse hacia él. La acercó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros—. Así está mejor. Tengo planes para Ballybawn.

—¿Oh...? —lo amaba, se recordó Serena. Estaba claro que Darien no estaba dispuesto a volver a lo que habían compartido cinco años atrás, pero tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que tampoco era eso lo que ella quería. Sin embargo, conscientemente o no, lo había dicho como si la única ambición de Serena fuera casarse con él.

—Lo voy a renovar.

—Restaurar... La palabra es restaurar — corrigió Serena intentando permanecer tranquila. Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma y admitir que aún quería casarse con él. Se preguntó si de alguna manera había cometido el error de dejarle ver cuánto significaba para ella. ¿Era eso lo que le había decidido a decirle que todo se había acabado antes siquiera de haber empezado? Porque eso era lo que le estaba diciendo, que la relación que tenían era algo temporal que no iba a ninguna parte.

En la opinión de Darien, no había nada que mereciera la pena restaurar, pero no discutió con ella, porque se había relajado al ver que Serena no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra de protesta sobre el otro tema, mucho más delicado.

— Serás la administradora de la propiedad —la informó—. Puedes traerte a tus abuelos de Dublín, vivirán en el ala georgiana.

—Pero mi amiga Molly la está usando...

—Haré que para ella le merezca la pena mudarse. Un par de manos de pintura y nunca sabremos que estuvo allí. Cuando haya hecho unas cuantas mejoras, Artemis y Luna estarán muy cómodos allí.

—Es una oferta muy generosa —pero Serena estaba demasiado agitada como para quedarse quieta, y se levantó para separarse un par de pasos antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Entonces seremos tus inquilinos.

—Creo que a ti no te consideraría así. Tú no vivirás en el ala georgiana con tus abuelos... excepto cuando yo no esté aquí, claro. Pero cuando esté quiero que te quedes conmigo en la parte principal del castillo, la que voy a restaurar para nosotros.

Serena lo miró asombrada, con el pulso tan agitado que parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

— ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a... eh... vivir juntos?

—No, estoy diciendo que volaré hasta aquí para pasar los fines de semana contigo... aunque, evidentemente, no podré hacerlo todos los fines de semana.

—En…entiendo —Serena realmente entendía, y se arrepintió de haberle llevado el desayuno a la cama. Sería su amante, o tal vez ni siquiera eso: sería una amante casual para que él pasara un fin de semana en el campo con sexo incluido. Se preguntó por qué a Darien no se le había ocurrido que a su abuelo le podría parecer muy inapropiado vivir a costa de los pecados de su nieta. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella iba a considerar ese acuerdo tan degradante? ¿Cómo podría haberla juzgado tan mal? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella al respecto? La mirada de Serena se detuvo en la puerta del baño mientras se preguntaba si Darien ya habría descubierto todas las comodidades.

—Déjame que te prepare un baño.

—Olvídalo... las tuberías están rotas. Anoche tuve que usar la ducha de la casita de vacaciones.

—No le pasa nada a las tuberías. De hecho, te privaste de una experiencia única —Serena entró al baño dejando la puerta medio cerrada y abrió los grifos—. Solo tienes que dejar correr un poco el agua.

Cuando Darien por fin mordió el anzuelo y abrió la puerta para ver lo que estaba haciendo, ella se puso de puntillas y le tapó los ojos con las manos. —Cierra los ojos —le dijo con un tonó juguetón.

— ¿Serena, qué...?

—No puedes mirar —murmuró dulcemente.

Imaginándose algún juego erótico, Darien sonrió y dejó que ella le diera la vuelta hasta que sus muslos rozaron el borde de la bañera.

Sin dudarlo, Serena le puso las manos en el pecho musculoso y empujó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Darien no encontró nada a lo que agarrarse y cayó de espaldas a la bañera de cobre salpicándolo todo. Soltó un improperio al entrar en contacto con el agua helada, abrió los ojos y vio que Serena lo observaba con satisfacción y desdén.

—Este es otro de los inventos de Balybawn, Darien. El agua se bombea desde el lago. Mi bisabuelo estaba convencido de que su longevidad se debía a su baño diario en agua del lago. Desafortunadamente, desde entonces las cañerías se han encenagado un poco pero, para ser sincera, ¡tú mereces bañarte en suciedad!

—¡Santo cielo! —Darien salió del agua verde con un estremecimiento, porque si había algo que no podía soportar era no estar limpio—. Si crees que esto tiene gracia...

—No tenía intención de ser graciosa — dijo Serena mirándolo con repulsa—. ¡Es mi respuesta al tipo de relación que has tenido el descaro de ofrecerme! ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar mi relación con mis abuelos y lo que solía ser su casa como un medio de persuasión? Estás perdiendo el tiempo, porque jamás voy a caer tan bajo de ser una mujer con la que te acuestas cuando te apetece.

—¡Eso no es lo que he sugerido! — exclamó con rabia mientras se enrollaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo—. Me guste o no, tus abuelos sí que tienen que ver en lo que ocurre entre nosotros y yo me siento responsable de su bienestar.

—¡Después de haberlos echado, es un poco tarde para preocuparte por ellos!

—Tu orgullo te impide ser sensata. No vas a conseguir una oferta mejor que la que te acabo de ofrecer.

—Yo no necesito ninguna oferta —proclamó Serena con desagrado—. Lo de anoche fue un error de los dos. Así que decide lo que quieres hacer con Ballybawn, pero a mí déjame al margen. ¡Yo trabajo aquí!

—¿De verdad? Si en realidad trabajaras aquí te habría echado por gritarme de esa manera, ¡así que no te escudes en eso!

—O sea, que me habrías echado... Nunca has podido aguantar las críticas —afirmó Serena mientras él se ponía rígido—. Pero se te da muy bien amenazar, aunque estás perdiendo el tiempo amenazándome porque yo ya he vivido lo peor que tú puedes hacer...

—Serena...

—¡El día que mi abuelo salió del tribunal humillado y avergonzado. Podrías haber mostrado algo de compasión, pero no lo hiciste y yo debí tenerlo en cuenta!. Seguiré cuidando a mis abuelos y no necesito que tú lo hagas por mí.

Furioso al ver que su intento de hacer las paces no había servido para nada, dijo Darien mirándola fríamente:

— Hasta ahora no parece que los hayas cuidado muy bien, ¿no? —Serena se puso pálida.

—Tienes razón. Evidentemente, me equivoqué al pensar que mi abuelo podía hacerse cargo de todo — se dio la vuelta y atravesó la habitación para recoger la bandeja—. Por cierto, hay una media bañera en el baño de la planta baja. Y a partir de ahora, por favor, trátame como a tu ama de llaves.

—¡_Per meraviglia_! No puedes comportarte como si anoche no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Y no lo voy a hacer. Me recordaré a mí misma que no eres el hombre que pensaba que eras, y no creo que vuelva a sentirme tentada a cruzar la línea otra vez.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Darien soltó unas palabrotas. Había sido demasiado honesto con ella y había herido su orgullo, pero no quería mentir. Pretender que habían vuelto atrás en el tiempo habría sido mentir. Nunca la perdonaría por su falta de confianza en él cinco años antes. Pero por primera vez se preguntó si no había esperado demasiado de ella. Entonces ella solo tenía veintiún años, no tenía seguridad en sí misma y tampoco la tenía en él. De hecho, Darien había ignorado la inseguridad que Neherenia le provocaba a Serena, excepto cuando también le afectaba a él. Después de todo, ¿qué hombre no sentía placer al ver que dos mujeres atractivas competían por él?

Además, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Serena pensara que era inocente de robo cuando todos los Tsukino, incluido su padre, habían creído que era culpable? O, mejor dicho, ¿cuánta lealtad esperaba que le ofreciera cuando le habían hecho creer que él había tenido una aventura con su hermanastra?

.

.

Serena estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarse a sus pensamientos. A las diez de la mañana llegaría una docena de visitantes y tenía mucho que hacer. Pero se sentía vacía por dentro, como si Darien se lo hubiera llevado todo. Se había hecho ilusiones y no había tenido en cuenta el paso del tiempo ni el carácter difícil del hombre con quien estaba tratando.

Cinco años atrás había juzgado mal a Darien, y la noche anterior él se había quedado con su virginidad antes de sugerir un trato degradante. Ningún tipo de compromiso, ningún futuro, solo una dependencia humillante mientras él controlaba todos los aspectos de la vida de Serena. Era un arreglo de conveniencia para tener sexo. Serena tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Darien todavía estaba muy furioso con ella y que de alguna manera se estaba vengando.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, después de haberse limpiado del agua del lago, Darien descubrió que ni siquiera podía enchufar el portátil en la biblioteca, ya que la clavija no encajaba en el enchufe antiguo. Estaba a punto de soltar una larga lista de improperios cuando levantó la vista y se quedó helado al ver a un grupo de extraños que lo observaban desde la entrada.

—Este es el señor da Chiba, el nuevo propietario del castillo de Ballybawn —dijo Serena.

¡Había llevado un grupo de turistas para que lo miraran como si fuera un animal del zoológico! ¡No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso! Y por si fuera poco, los visitantes lo estaban mirando con desaprobación, como si nadie aparte de los O'Brien tuviera el derecho a poseer el castillo. Como si él no estuviera allí, Serena siguió hablando de las estanterías de madera y les pidió que observaran el maravilloso techo de escayola antes de llevarse al grupo a otras estancias. Darien frunció el ceño mientras observaba las estanterías y el techo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que merecía la pena observarlos.

Cuando vio a Darien el corazón de Serena se aceleró, y sintió un deseo tan fuerte que casi se mareó. Una vez fuera de su vista, al recordarlo, casi perdió la capacidad de hablar en la siguiente sala que visitó. La voz del subconsciente le dijo que tal vez se había precipitado al rechazar su proposición. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba ella a poner condiciones cuando solo unas horas antes se había entregado libremente? Pero si Darien ni siquiera dejaba abierta la puerta de un posible futuro, ¿qué sentido tenía arriesgarse a que le hiciera daño de nuevo? La noche anterior había creído realmente que estaba empezando a ser suyo de nuevo, pero había sido demasiado crédula.

¿Pero no había dicho Darien que se sentía responsable de sus abuelos? Eso quería decir que había reconsiderado su actitud hacia los O'Brien. ¿Debería ella descartar un acuerdo que permitía que la pareja de ancianos volviera a su hogar y viviera cómodamente? Pero aunque ella hubiera querido aceptar la oferta, habría sido una situación imposible. No podría vivir de esa manera con Darien estando sus abuelos tan cerca.

Al ver que el minibús de turistas se alejaba, Darien fue a buscar a Serena. No estaba en la cocina, pero allí vio la carta estrujada del día anterior. Diciéndose que nadie dejaba a la vista correspondencia que era realmente privada, agarró el papel y lo leyó. Sus labios sensuales se comprimieron. Serena entró y se detuvo al verlo.

—Supongo que te vas a quejar de la visita, pero dijiste que todos los negocios relacionados con el castillo podían continuar...

—¿Cuándo llegó la carta sobre tu madre? ¿Ayer? —la interrumpió Darien.

—No te lo has pensado dos veces para leerla. ¿Verdad? —Serena se la quitó y la puso en la caja donde guardaba todas las cartas de su abuelo

—Quería saber qué te preocupaba. Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de esa forma.

—¿Tú también piensas que significa que está muerta...? —Darien asintió con la cabeza y vio a Serena bajar la cabeza para ocultar el dolor y la decepción.

—Siempre he pensado que ninguna noticia relacionada con tu madre podía ser buena — confesó Darien rotundamente.

—Eso que dices es espantoso... —dijo Serena enjugándose las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos—. ¡Solo porque tu madre te cuidó y educó a pesar de la desaprobación de todos!

Serena era consciente de que sus fantasías de niñez en las que una madre amorosa volvía para reclamarla no habían sobrevivido a lo que supo de Ikuko al crecer. Su madre había sido hija única y muy querida, pero casi desde el mismo momento en el que entró en la adolescencia se apartó del buen camino y solo les dio preocupaciones a sus padres. Fue expulsada de varios institutos y tuvo una aventura escandalosa con un hombre casado que terminó con un aborto no provocado. A la edad de dieciocho años Ikuko se fue de casa sin avisar y pasaron más de diez años antes de que volviera.

_—Tu madre, Ikuko, tiene mucho encanto_ —le había dicho una vez Artemis O'Brien a Serena con tristeza—. _Pero hace siempre lo que quiere, sin importarle a quién hace daño, y lo que quiere cambia constantemente. Ya que no tiene en cuenta cómo afecta a los demás lo que hace, puede ser muy destructiva consigo misma y con quienes intentan depender de ella. No era el tipo de mujer que se hace cargo de su hija una vez divorciada, ni que se para a pensar en sus defectos y en todo lo que ha dejado atrás, sino una mujer que vivía únicamente para el presente y para ella misma._

—Mi madre se encariñaba demasiado con los bebés y con los animalitos, siempre recogía cachorros de perro y de gato, y yo entraba en esa misma categoría —dijo Darien mientras atraía a Serena hacia su cuerpo musculoso con manos seguras—. Aceptó su papel en la vida porque era muy humilde. Cuando mi padre me echaba los perros ella se horrorizaba y yo no me atrevía a acercarme a él.

Serena abrió unos ojos como platos mientras lo miraba. — ¿Tu padre te echaba los perros?

— Solo me perseguían... no me mordían — contestó Darien intentando quitarle importancia a algo que no quería haber compartido.

—Eso da igual... ¿cómo ocurrió? —pregunto Serena violentamente.

—En el colegio se burlaban de mí por ser el pequeño error del conde: una noche se emborrachó y honró con sus atenciones a mi madre, que tenía diecisiete años. Cuando yo tenía ocho años empecé a merodear por los alrededores de su casa y a subirme a los muros, con la esperanza de verlo. Mi abuelo murió y una vez salté el muro... Y el resto, como suele decirse, es historia — concluyó Darien con una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué pasó? Deja de hacerte el duro.

—Shields estaba en el jardín, yo me fui directo a él y le pregunté si era mi padre. Le entró el pánico, lo negó y me echó los perros para librarse de mí — apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron—. Al día siguiente le dijeron a mi madre que abandonara nuestra casa en la finca de Contarini.

—¡Eso fue perverso! —exclamó Serena.

—Mi padre temía el escándalo que los avergonzaría a su mujer y a él mismo y, ya que ayudar a mi madre económicamente se habría considerado un reconocimiento de la paternidad, tuvo buen cuidado de mantener las manos en los bolsillos desde el día en que nací —dijo con tal desdén que Serena se estremeció—. Nos fuimos a la ciudad, donde casi nos morimos de hambre hasta que mi madre encontró trabajo.

Serena sabía algo de la historia, pero nunca la había oído de sus propios labios. Había leído un artículo mucho más sensacionalista sobre eso un par de años atrás y se había maravillado al pensar en cómo se las había arreglado para no contárselo nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron prometidos.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste quién era tu padre y lo que os hizo a tu madre y a ti? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo. —Porque Armando Shields nunca fue realmente mi padre. Era un hipócrita y un cobarde.

—Pero te ayudó a probar tu inocencia cuando te encarcelaron —le recordó Serena suavemente.

—Porque se sentía culpable... Porque nunca tuvo otro hijo... Porque era un hombre moribundo que necesitaba reconciliarse con su creador... ¿quién sabe? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi madre solo tenía treinta y tres años cuando murió de neumonía. Nunca fue una mujer fuerte, pero para mantenernos tuvo que limpiar casas y trabajar de lavandera. Armando Shields le destrozó la vida, ¿crees que puedo olvidar eso?

—No... Supongo que no —admitió Serena con un nudo en la garganta por el dolor que sentía.

—Te he deprimido tanto que estás llorando

—No, claro que no me has deprimido, y no estoy...

—Estás llorando por mí, _bella mia_ —dijo mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa de aprobación—. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era contarte una triste historia y llegarte al corazón.

Serena reconoció la habilidad que Darien tenía para desechar los recuerdos tristes y hacer que la atención se centrara otra vez en él, pero se le secó la boca al sentir el efecto electrizante de su atractivo. Las manos que se posaban en su espalda se deslizaron hasta las caderas, apretándola aún más contra él. Sintió que le costaba respirar y supo que tenía que apartarse de él, pero lo que realmente deseaba era que la abrazara y que la besara. De esa manera no tendría que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Darien nunca hacía las cosas de la manera fácil. Los brillantes ojos azules la hechizaron y a Serena se le aceleró el pulso. Sintió un escalofrío de calor que se retorcía en su estómago antes de convertirse en un dolor palpitante entre sus muslos.

—Llegarte al corazón y... —se burló Darien mientras sus largos dedos jugaban provocativamente con el borde del vestido que ya había dejado al descubierto la parte trasera de sus muslos—. ¿No es doloroso el autocontrol?

Sin poder contenerse, arrastrada por el intenso deseo de su propio cuerpo, Serena se apretó contra él, siendo consciente de cada ángulo duro y sexy del potente cuerpo de Darien. Pequeños temblores de deseo la hicieron estremecer. Estaba asombrada de que después de la noche que habían pasado él aún pudiera hacerla sentir así.

—Bésame... —murmuró Serena hundiendo los dedos en su cabello negro.

—No podría hacer nada con mi ama de llaves —dijo mientras sus brillantes ojos azules la desafiaban—. Por otro lado, si fueras mi amante... —La furia, el deseo y el asombro envolvieron a Serena a la vez. Solo Darien habría intentado aprovecharse de su debilidad con astucia premeditada. Como respuesta Serena puso en práctica lo que él mismo le había enseñado. Poniéndose de puntillas para acortar la diferencia de altura que los separaba, presionó los labios contra la curva sensual de su boca mientras con la lengua iniciaba una exploración más íntima. Se vio recompensada al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Darien y al sentir cómo se endurecía su cuerpo.

—Anoche creé una bruja —masculló Darien consciente de su propio error.

Con las manos en las caderas de Serena, la levantó para poder devorar su boca exuberante una y otra vez, con exigencia apremiante. Cuando la lengua de Darien separó sus labios, Serena ardió de deseo. No podía pensar ni respirar. Con un gruñido, Darien enroscó las piernas de Serena alrededor de su cintura y la bajó hasta sentarla en el borde de la mesa. En esa posición ella era terriblemente consciente de su erección y su propio deseo aumentó hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo.

— Darien...

—Aquí no... así no —murmuró él.

Actuando por instinto, Serena se apretó contra su erección. La sorpresa y el placer se reflejaron en la mirada ardiente y ávida de Darien y de repente él tampoco quiso esperar a estar más cómodos en una cama. La intensidad del deseo de Serena lo excitaba. Ella lo deseaba como él siempre había querido que lo deseara: sin defensas ni condiciones.

—Te deseo... —se oyó decir a sí misma, consumida por el deseo y turbada por no poder luchar contra él.

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó él subiéndole el vestido y metiendo los dedos en la cinturilla de las braguitas de algodón.

—Me estás volviendo loca...

—Y también estoy haciendo de ti una irresponsable. Me gusta... me gusta de verdad; _bella mia_ —admitió Darien rozando con dientes la delicada piel de la garganta, enviándole oleadas de calor a su centro húmedo y haciéndola gritar. La completa y gloriosa confusión que estaba causando con la boca y con las manos hizo que Serena no fuera consciente de nada los siguientes minutos. La evidencia de que estaba medio desnuda debajo del vestido le sorprendió, pero estaba fuera de control, cegada totalmente por el placer de la anticipación. Cuando Darien la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza y rapidez, la sensación fue tan intensa y exquisita que Serena deseó que ese momento durara para siempre, hasta que él se: retiró y se sumergió de nuevo en ella con fuerzas renovadas, haciendo el momento aún más, sublime. Ella gritó y se perdió en él, ahogándose la violenta pasión que la dominaba. Él puso las manos bajo las caderas de Serena para intensificar la penetración. Mientras se hundía en su interior, la violenta excitación de Serena reaccionó con el ardor explosivo concentrado en su interior, llevándola a un clímax demoledor. En los momentos siguientes, cuando Serena todavía estaba aferrada a él, el sonido del móvil de Darien se interpuso como un intruso.

—Debe de ser algo importante —dijo

Rápidamente, manteniendo una mano posesiva en Serena mientras contestaba, todavía aturdida, Serena apretó el rostro caliente contra el hombro de Darien, pudiendo oír la voz de quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea como si estuviera en la misma habitación.

—¿Me echas de menos? —preguntó una mujer en tono íntimo. Era la voz de su hermanastra Neherenia. Separándose de Darien con un movimiento brusco, Serena saltó de la mesa. Al ver sus braguitas en el suelo, pasó junto a ellas a toda prisa. La locura de la pasión se había desvanecido, dejando en su lugar asombro y vergüenza por su comportamiento. ¿Qué había pasado con la promesa de que no iba a ser una mujer con la que Darien se acostara cuando le apeteciera? Era una locura involucrarse con un hombre que todavía seguía en contacto con su hermanastra.

¡No iba a volverse a rebajar al nivel de competir por la atención de Darien!

Unos minutos después Darien entró en el amplio recibidor, donde Serena estaba recogiendo el té que les había ofrecido a los visitantes. Cada movimiento la hacía ser consciente de su desnudez debajo del vestido y casi no pudo reunir el valor suficiente para mirarlo cuando Darien se detuvo.

—No me hagas esto otra vez —dijo con impaciencia—. Sorpréndeme... no digas nada sobre esa llamada de Neherenia.

Serena no tenía nada que decir. El hecho de que Neherenia todavía tuviera la suficiente confianza con él como para hablarle por teléfono como una amante le hacía daño y la humillaba. Pero también se había dado cuenta de que esa llamada le había quitado la venda de los ojos. ¿Por qué dejaba que Darien la tomara por una tonta? En solo veinticuatro horas él se las había arreglado para devastar la confianza de Serena en su propia inteligencia.

—Así que hemos vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales promiscuas —dijo Darien burlonamente. Serena le lanzó una mirada herida.

— ¡Yo no hago eso!

—Acabas de hacerlo. Dejaste que te poseyera en la mesa de la cocina. ¿No es hora de que abandones tus eufemismos mojigatos? —Mientras se ruborizaba, Serena apartó la mirada de la amenaza que había en la mirada brillante de Darien.

—No voy a... No puedo discutir esto contigo.

—Aun así, acabas de tener sexo conmigo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así? Por el amor de Dios, se supone que trabajo para ti...

— ¿Eso fue trabajo? Tu entusiasmo para cubrir todas mis necesidades supera cualquier obligación de un empleado —se burló Darien—. Por cierto, comeré a la una y cenaré a las siete. Y quiero que me des una lista de los constructores de confianza del lugar, cuanto antes.

—¿Constructores? —Levantando la mirada sorprendida, Serena se encontró con unos ojos abrasadores que hicieron que se le secara la boca—. ¿Para qué?

—Si quieres ser un ama de llaves, compórtate como tal —le sugirió secamente—. Ese tipo de preguntas son una impertinencia—. Cerrando con fuerza la boca enrojecida, Serena agarró la bandeja y pasó a su lado.

—Y también lo es tu familiaridad, así que a partir de ahora mantén las manos quietas.

Darien casi sonrió al escucharla. Estaba convencido de que en muy poco tiempo estaría disfrutando exactamente del tipo de vida que había previsto con Serena. Ella no podía resistirse a él. La pasión había triunfado en la cocina, la resistencia de Serena se estaba desmoronando y él podía conseguir sus objetivos. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a renovar el castillo para demostrar que cumplía lo que prometía.

.

.

Una semana después Ballybawn estaba rodeado de andamios y los obreros trabajaban fuera y dentro del castillo. Serena ayudaba a su amiga Molly a meter las últimas cosas en una furgoneta que la mujer había alquilado para esa ocasión.

—Estoy deseando mudarme esta semana a mi nueva sala de exposición —dijo Molly alegremente —. ¿Te he dicho lo bien situada que está? Darien ha sido muy generoso. ¡Me habría mudado por mucho menos de lo que me ha ofrecido!

—Me alegro de que no te haya molestado tener que mudarte tan rápidamente...

—Estoy segura de que el negocio me irá mejor en la ciudad. Y mi padre está encantado, porque le han renovado el contrato de alquiler de la granja. De hecho, desde nuestro punto de vista Darien da Chiba está haciendo milagros. Supongo que soy indiscreta si te digo esto... —Serena se obligó a sonreír.

—Claro que no...

— Sé lo duro que te resulta ver que alguien que no sea un O'Brien es el que está salvando Ballybawn. ¡Pero todas las dudas que tenía sobre tu antiguo prometido se desvanecieron cuando oí los rumores de que tus abuelos van a volver como inquilinos! —Molly miró fijamente a Serena—. He oído que Darien está planeando que se establezcan en el ala georgiana...

— ¿Y si te dijera que hay lazos mucho más personales que tienen que ver con esa posibilidad?

—Si en el otro lado del lazo estuviera Darien. .. Yo en tu lugar saltaría de alegría — declaró Molly divertida—. Es terriblemente atractivo y además está deseando acomodar a tus abuelos. Si esperas algo más del hombre que una vez abandonaste, prepárate para seguir esperando —Serena palideció al escucharla y Molly se metió en la furgoneta—. Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar decírtelo. De todas formas, él te está haciendo daño otra vez. ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, claro —Serena suspiró profundamente cuando su amiga de la infancia se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano.

¿Es que era tan transparente? Serena nunca había confiado fácilmente en los amigos y le avergonzaba que se notara su infelicidad. Desde el día en que se avergonzó de sí misma por comportarse como una libertina en la cocina, le había sido sorprendentemente fácil evitar a Darien. Durante el día el castillo era un hormiguero de trabajadores, y el arquitecto a cargo de la restauración solía quedar con Darien para comer lo que ella les preparaba. Por las noches Darien había tomado la costumbre de salir fuera a cenar.

Pero el hecho de que hubieran comenzado las obras en Ballybawn confundía a Serena. ¿La llegada de los constructores significaba que, a pesar de haberse negado a la proposición de Darien, Artemis y Luna iban a ser sus inquilinos? ¿O significaba que Darien estaba decidido a obligarla de manera que ella terminara accediendo por el bien de sus abuelos? Era lo suficientemente despiadado como para presionarla de ese modo, y ella lo sabía. Pero la franqueza de Molly había desviado los pensamientos de Serena hacia otra dirección. ¿Era su orgullo y el miedo a que le hicieran daño de nuevo lo que se estaba interponiendo entre ella y la posibilidad de ser feliz? Si realmente amaba a Darien, estar con él de nuevo era todo lo que le debería importar pensó. ¿Por qué se había ocultado tras la excusa de cómo se sentirían sus abuelos si ella tuviera una relación poco convencional? Artemis y Luna O'Brien tenían una gran habilidad para desentenderse de todo lo que amenazaba su comodidad. Si ella estaba contenta, ellos ni dirían nada ni interferirían. Serena entró en el castillo con la mente más clara de lo que había estado en muchas semanas. Al entrar en el gran recibidor la sorpresa hizo detenerse en seco, pues había una mujer junto a la chimenea.

Fijando sus ojos en Serena, la despampanante pelinegra se acercó a ella con aire despreocupado.

—Hola... Cuánto tiempo sin verte, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento —dijo su hermanastra Neherenia con tono mordaz.

**Mejor no opino sobre Serena... porque sino se me va a picar el hígado, y ahora que apareció Neherenia ¿qué querrá? ¿será que Darien la quiere usar para darle celos a Serena?, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pues le dijo que sí, pero a la mañana siguiente Darien se encargó de volarle de un plumazo sus esperanzas, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Serena realmente sorprendida.

—Eso no te importa. He venido con Hotaru y me ha dicho que ahora trabajas aquí en las tareas domésticas — Neherenia sonrió con satisfacción—. Darien está siendo muy duro contigo y no te imaginas cómo me gusta eso pero yo no tendría muchas esperanzas en que se hiciera realidad el cuento de cenicienta en Ballybawn.

Mortificada y ruborizada Serena deseó, y no por primera vez, poder tener la misma lengua aniquiladora que su hermanastra. Y por mucho que a Serena le hubiera gustado ver que Neherenia se había marchitado desde la última vez que la vio cinco años atrás, su hermanastra parecía desafiar la creencia de que demasiada bebida, demasiado trasnochar y demasiados hombres eran un castigo para el aspecto de una mujer.

Neherenia lucía una piel cremosa, una cabellera pelinegra natural y una figura fantástica, realzada por una falda cortísima de cuero y un top blanco ajustado.

—No estoy buscando ningún príncipe mítico—murmuró Serena cayéndosele el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo comparando los atractivos de su hermanastra con los suyos propios. Los rizos rubios con forma de sacacorchos y unas facciones corrientes no podían competir con un glorioso cabello negro y una belleza clásica. Y su cuerpo pequeño y delgado tampoco tenía nada que hacer frente a las curvas sensuales de Neherenia y sus piernas largas y bien moldeadas.

—Definitivamente, llevas cinco años de retraso —dijo su hermanastra con sorna— Pero la verdad es que hoy siento pena por ti—. Serena levantó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Bueno, has vuelto a perder el tren con Darien... ¿Por qué si no me haría volar en su jet privado? Eres una perdedora, Serena. Has tenido el campo libre con él durante más de una semana y estoy segura de que lo único que has hecho ha sido quejarte.

—No voy a seguir escuchándote —dijo Serena dándose la vuelta.

—También es muy triste que estés a punto de perder cualquier esperanza de recuperar el castillo familiar... —Serena dudó y volvió a mirar a Neherenia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Según Hotaru, Darien acaba de recibir una oferta de compra de Ballybawn, de manera que podría sacar muchos beneficios —contestó Neherenia con superioridad—. ¿Crees que Darien dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa? —La noticia de que Darien estaba considerando la posibilidad de vender el castillo a unos extraños la enfureció.

—Yo creo que la va a rechazar. Si quiere vender, ¿por qué está haciendo todas estas reformas? —Neherenia abrió sus burlones ojos dorados fingiendo asombro.

—Querida, querida... Ni siquiera ahora te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Darien está fuera llevándose todo lo que tiene valor para ti. Hace varias semanas vi su deseo de venganza... ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En otro planeta?

Serena se puso pálida. Para ser sincera consigo misma, había tenido ese mismo temor en cuanto vio a Neherenia; seguramente Darien la había invitado a Ballybawn con el único propósito de herirla y humillarla. ¿Es que estaba dispuesto a tener una aventura con ella bajo sus mismas narices?

Después de todo, Serena había rechazado la proposición de Darien y lo había estado evitando desde entonces. De hecho, le había dejado claro que no quería tener nada más con él al pedirle que la tratara como a una empleada. En ese momento, Serena descubrió algo bochornoso: ¡Había dicho eso pero no quería haberlo dicho! Hotaru entró y, al ver a Serena, la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Darien quiere veros a las dos juntas.

—¡Qué pervertidillo! — sorprendida pero con confianza en sí misma, Neherenia entró en la biblioteca. Serena la siguió, sintiendo una tremenda, curiosidad. Darien estaba junto a la ventana. Los rayos de sol hacían brillar su exuberante cabello negro y acentuaban sus pómulos. Llevaba un traje de color gris oscuro y estaba increíblemente atractivo. El saludo de la hermanastra de Serena fue muy efusivo. Sobre la cabellera pelinegra de Neherenia, los brillantes ojos azules de Darien observaron la palidez de Serena. Estaba furioso con ella, pero era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarlo. Para él, el tiempo era precioso, y los siete últimos días, en los que deberían haber estado juntos, se habían malgastado. No sabía si podría perdonarla por haber hecho que se enfrentara otra vez al deseo insatisfecho. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que Serena todavía tenía dudas sobre su infidelidad, así que había decidido zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

—Seguro que te mueres de aburrimiento, aquí solo con Serena —dijo Neherenia—. Seguro que te preguntas qué has hecho para merecerlo, pero afortunadamente ahora estoy aquí y lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Neherenia... —dijo Darien mirándola sarcásticamente—. Bromas aparte, tienes que saber por qué te he hecho venir a Irlanda—. Neherenia bajó la mirada fingiendo inocencia.

—¿De verdad tengo que saberlo?

—Quiero que le digas a Serena qué ocurrió entre tú y yo treinta y seis horas antes de que me arrestaran hace cinco años —contestó Darien desconcertando a las dos mujeres.

—Me estás tomando el pelo... Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, no estoy bromeando —dijo mirándola fríamente.

—Ya lo capto — Neherenia se rio tontamente—. Quieres recordarle a Serena lo estúpida que fue.

—Yo no diría eso.

Tan confundida como su hermanastra, Serena los miró a los dos y preguntó:

—¿Alguien me va a decir qué está pasando aquí?

—Despiértate de una vez—le aconsejó Neherenia—. Tomé esos gemelos que te enseñé del almacén donde Darien los había dejado. Naturalmente, él no se acostó conmigo aquella noche. De hecho, deberían darle un premio por controlarse de esa manera. ¡Cuando le llevé café completamente desnuda no cayó en la tentación y se fue de la casa! —Serena la miró.

—¿Le llevaste café desnuda?

—Lo que se supone que tienes que entender —intervino Darien con impaciencia— es que tu hermanastra te mintió al día siguiente.

—Y no esperes que me sienta mal por, haberlo hecho —Neherenia le lanzó a Serena una mirada desafiante—. Haz el amor y no la guerra.

—¿Quién te aconsejó que lo hicieras? — preguntó Darien.

Neherenia frunció el ceño.

—Perdona... no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Alguien te dijo cuándo debías hacer esa escenita y te animó a mentir a Serena sabiendo que esas mentiras destruirían mi relación con ella. ¿Quién fue? Merezco saberlo.

—Supongo que sí, y después de tanto tiempo ya no importa —dijo Neherenia encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue Seiya.

—¿Seiya? —interrumpió Serena bruscamente —¿Por qué acusas a Seiya de tener algo que ver en las terribles mentiras que me contaste de Darien? Eso es una tontería. ¡Seiya nunca me haría daño de esa manera!

—Seiya pensaba que Darien solo te daba problemas. Y yo pensaba que tú solo le dabas problemas. Los genios pensamos igual.

—Ya es suficiente, Neherenia. Ya puedes irte —dijo Darien abriendo la puerta—. Hotaru te está esperando fuera, se asegurará de que vuelves a Londres.

—Irme... ¿Quieres que me vaya otra vez? —preguntó Neherenia con incredulidad.

—No se me ocurre ninguna razón para querer que te quedes — mientras Darien pronunciaba esas palabras, Serena lo observó con un asombro parecido al de su hermanastra.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Neherenia. Se hizo el silencio y Darien siguió mirándola fríamente — ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Hace solo unas semanas me arriesgué a que me acusaran de perjurio cuando hablé en ese juicio a tu favor. Soy la mujer que se atrevió a admitir que cinco años atrás había firmado una declaración que sabía que era falsa.

—También eres la mujer que mantuvo esa declaración falsa en el juicio original y que dejó que las mentiras ayudaran a que me encarcelaran por un delito que no cometí —la acusación de su comportamiento pasado conmocionó a Neherenia visiblemente—. ¿Y por qué mentiste? ¡Mentiste por rencor y por vanidad, porque yo te rechacé!

Turbada, Serena apartó la mirada del rostro humillado de su hermanastra.

—Vale, ya lo entiendo —contestó Neherenia entrecortadamente — ¡Solo me has traído aquí para hacer esta escenita para beneficio de Serena!

—Sí, por fin lo has comprendido —confirmó Darien sin ningún remordimiento.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Neherenia se volvió para mirar a Serena con sus indignados ojos dorados.

—Lo que acabas de presenciar es lo que tú también vas a sufrir, te lo advierto — le dijo amargamente—. ¡Empieza a correr porque te va a tratar igual o peor!

Solo cuando su hermanastra se hubo marchado Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—¿Satisfecha? — preguntó Darien suavemente.

—Me das miedo.

Darien le tomó las manos.

—Quería que supieras de una vez por todas que te estaba diciendo la verdad, y solo podía asegurarme trayendo a Neherenia aquí.

—Pero desde que saliste de la cárcel... ¿no le has estado dando esperanzas de que podía ser algo más que una amiga? —murmuró Serena con inquietud—. Es como si la hubieras estado utilizando.

—Le di falsas esperanzas para conseguir la información que quería. ¿Por qué no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Crees que podría haberlo conseguido de otra manera?

—En cualquier caso, creí la explicación que me diste sobre aquella noche. No tenías por qué humillar a Neherenia de esa forma. — Serena buscó la mirada azul de Darien mientras se le secaba la garganta y el deseo le amenazaba con hacerle perder la calma. Él había llevado a Neherenia al castillo solo para desvanecer cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener sobre su honradez. ¿No debería sentirse contenta por el esfuerzo que había hecho y porque aún no había renunciado a ella?

—Hace cinco años tu hermanastra contribuyó a destrozarme la vida. Esto que se ha encontrado ahora es un mal menor, _cara mia_.

—No ha tenido escrúpulos en mentir sobre Seiya de esa manera —dijo Serena intentando recuperarse.

Darien le tomó las manos con más fuerza.

—Conozco a Neherenia y sé que no mentía. Fue tu hermanastro el que nunca me causó buena impresión y ahora parece que tenía buenas razones para sentirme así.

—¡Está mintiendo sobre Seiya! Él nunca haría nada que me angustiara —insistió Serena.

A Darien lo invadió una oleada de resentimiento. ¿Desde cuándo tenía Serena tanta confianza en Seiya? ¿Y qué había hecho Seiya Tsukino para merecer tanta lealtad? Durante días había sido muy paciente y le había dado tiempo para replantearse las cosas, pero en ese momento su furia se estaba desatando. Serena no era la única mujer en el mundo, aunque él se había estado comportando como si lo fuera.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supiste de él?

—Siempre estamos en contacto. Me quedé en su casa cuando fui a Londres para verte —confesó Serena.

La mirada de Darien se endureció.

— No quiero que te vuelvas a poner en contacto con él.

—Pero...

—O estás conmigo o estás contra mí — anunció fríamente—. No hay término medio. Si decides quedarte con los Tsukino, no esperes tenerme a mí también.

Serena palideció.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

Él le levantó la mano para presionar los labios en el centro de la palma, haciendo que Serena se derritiera y que le fallaran las rodillas

—Es lo que tú quieras que sea, _cara mia_ — contestó respirando con dificultad mientras ponía la otra mano en la cadera de Serena para apretarla contra sus poderosos muslos—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que solo tengo que mirarte para excitarme hasta el límite?

—No.—el deseo afilado y dulce se estaba desatando en ella. En ese momento, pegada a su cuerpo, era solo una masa de terminaciones nerviosas conscientes del aroma de la piel de Darien y de la fuerza de su musculatura. Pero sobre todo era consciente de la potente erección bajo la fina lana de los pantalones.

—Mañana me voy a Londres para ver a mi equipo legal. No sé cuándo volveré… pero basta de juegos, Serena —manejándola como si fuera una muñeca, Darien puso las manos de Serena sobre sus propios hombros.

—No he estado jugando —no podía resistir la tentación de pegar su cuerpo contra el de Darien. No sabía cuándo iba a regresar ¿No se daba cuenta de que nada de lo que pudiera decir la afectaba más que eso?

Riéndose, Darien la levantó. Puso un brazo por debajo de su cadera para sujetarla mientras le separaba las rodillas para que ella lo abrazara con las piernas. Se apoyó contra la mesa para mantener el equilibrio mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules.

—Demuéstramelo. Satisface ahora mi deseo, _bella mia_.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

—No, la puerta no se puede cerrar con llave. Arriba.

—No puedo, no podemos... ¡hay obreros por todas partes! —protestó.

Darien la bajó, separándose un poco de ella.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Se imaginarán lo que estamos haciendo! —exclamó Serena mortificada.

Casi no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con él. No pudo recordar e momento en el que perdió la capacidad para resistirse, sucumbiendo a su propio deseo ¿Había sido al darse cuenta de que Neherenia no significaba nada para él? Sin duda, el saber que él la encontraba más atractiva que a su hermanastra había sido esencial para destruir barreras defensivas.

—¿Entonces? —Darien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—En una zona rural como esta, se espera de las mujeres solteras que se comporten de determinada manera. Ya sé que te parece anticuado, pero no estamos en la ciudad y supongo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para ignorarlo y dejar que la gente hable de mí —con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Serena lo miró con unos ojos turquesa que le suplicaban ya que había sido tan sincera como podía.

Incorporándose totalmente, Darien dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—_Dio mío_... ¡Gracias por informarme de que si estuviéramos casados podríamos tener sexo a pleno día!

—No es eso lo que quería decir...

—En este vecindario la gente es de la época del arca de Noé. Tal vez debería reconsiderar la oferta que me han hecho por el castillo.

Serena lo miró consternada.

—Entonces es verdad, te han hecho una oferta. ¡Neherenia no lo dijo para herirme!

—Sí, es verdad, y voy a pedir todos los detalles. Quiero saber de quién viene y por qué la hacen.

—¿No sabes quién quiere comprar el castillo?

— Alguien que se oculta detrás de una compañía de inversión inmobiliaria en las Islas Caimanes. Quiero saber por qué alguien que está en su sano juicio está dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio para poseer Ballybawn.

Serena lo observó sorprendida.

—Creo que es evidente. Algún millonario que ha visitado Ballybawn se ha enamorado del castillo. Pero no dices en serio que estás pensando en venderlo... ¿verdad?

Sólo una hora antes Darien habría dicho que no, pero la ansiedad que se reflejaba en la mirada de Serena le hizo cambiar de opinión. Consideró la posibilidad de que algún viejo loco hubiera visitado Ballybawn y se hubiera enamorado locamente de la guía rubia. Pero después cayó en la cuenta de que Serena también podía quedarse con el mejor ¿Hasta dónde llegaría para recuperar el castillo familiar? ¿No debería haberse hecho él pregunta antes de cometer el error de poner Ballybawn como soborno? En ese instante Darien supo que ella tendría que elegir entre él y la casa. Solo eso le satisfaría. No quería que Serena compartiera su cama solo porque era el propietario de su hogar.

Alarmada por su silencio, Serena juntó las manos con fuerza.

—Estoy considerando la posibilidad de vender

—Pero prometiste...

—De eso hace más de una semana y dijiste que no. Creo que soy libre para hacer lo que quiera con mi propiedad. Pero sigo pensando que si permaneces en mi vida me haré cargo de las necesidades de tus abuelos.

Darien estaba renunciando a su proposición original y Serena pensó que le estaba bien merecido, por haber caído tan bajo y considerar la oferta de convertirse en su amante de fin de semana. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos mientras se odiaba a sí misma por los errores que había cometido, pero sobre todo a Darien se pasó unos dedos temblorosos por la cabeza caliente para apartarse el cabello y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? Es deprimente ver que alguien puede ser tan estrecho de miras, ¡me tratabas con más respeto antes de acostarme contigo!

—Santo cielo...

—¡No, no digas nada, porque es verdad! No te pedí nada y no esperaba nada de la noche que pasé contigo. Pero tú no podías dejarlo así, no... estabas demasiado preocupado de que yo tuviera esperanzas. ¡Así que me rebajaste y me trataste como a una cazafortunas que sólo estaba contigo por tu dinero!

—Yo no me he comportado así.

—iNo te atrevas a decirme que no has hecho lo que has hecho! —le recriminó apasionadamente—. ¡Me has insultado, has herido mis sentimientos y me has restregado por la cara lo que te di voluntariamente!

Darien se estaba poniendo pálido, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apretaba la mandíbula con tuerza.

—Hasta el momento, has querido todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

—¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

—Te quedaste después de la recuperación del castillo. Por supuesto, podría haberte encontrado si no lo hubieras hecho, pero no me diste ese problema.

—Bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender la lección, ¿no? — A Serena le mortificaba por ese recuerdo—. ¡Puedo irme enseguida!

Darien se acercó a ella para ponerle una mano en el brazo.

—No es eso lo que quiero. —Serena se apartó de él—. ¡Si me abandonas otra vez, perfecto! Si ahora me siento más cómodo con una relación por la que más o menos estoy pagando, ¿quién eres tú para decir que está mal? Espero que no estés intentando dar a entender que una vez me diste algo mejor y más permanente. He tenido cinco años para pensar si tu amor merecía la pena después de que el romance diera paso a la realidad.

Al oírlo, a Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—No estás siendo justo. Creí que habías sido infiel.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser sincera? Hace cinco años pusiste tu orgullo, tu familia, tu reputación, ¡todo!, por encima de mí, mientras que para mí tú siempre eras lo primero. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, así que dejemos el castillo fuera de nuestro trato y veamos a dónde nos lleva.

—Ahí es donde no estamos de acuerdo — Serena apartó la mirada para ocultar el dolor que sentía, pero su voz lo delató—. No quiero ser parte de ningún «trato».

—Esa es la única manera en la que puedes estar conmigo. Tú eliges. Después de arreglar algunos asuntos en Londres, me voy a Italia — dijo Darien mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules—. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para decidirte y después seguiré con mi vida, tanto si tú estás en ella como si no.

Solamente podía haber una respuesta para ese tipo de ultimátum, pensó Serena mientras levantaba la cabeza con orgullo.

—Entonces puedes apostar a que no voy a estar.

Una frustración amarga invadió a Darien, pero estaba tan furioso por su propio comportamiento como Serena lo estaba con ella misma. Por alguna inexplicable razón él había pasado de ser un hombre que nunca cometía equivocaciones con una mujer, a ser alguien que ofendía nada más abrir la boca. Pero asegurarse de que Serena casi no tuviera espacio para moverse había provocado una respuesta negativa.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, Serena salió de la biblioteca. Una vez fuera, se paró y se estremeció, sintiendo frío de repente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A que estaba jugando? Ella lo amaba, pero el amor no era excusa para sacrificarse. Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo él? ¿A qué jugaba? La noche que pasaron juntos había sido tierno, pero después... A la mañana siguiente ya estaba retrocediendo de nuevo, poniendo obstáculos e imponiendo límites humillantes. ¿Tal vez tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño de nuevo?

Serena no podía imaginarse a Darien sintiendo miedo, porque durante toda su vida había sido muy fuerte. Tiempo atrás esa certeza había sido la fuerza secreta que la ayudaba a sobrellevar el hecho de que él estuviera en la cárcel: sabía que Darien sobreviviría a cualquier cosa. Pero nunca había pensado en lo que esa experiencia lo pudo haber cambiado.

Darien había cambiado más de lo que ella había podido notar a simple vista cuando entró en su oficina de Londres. Aunque estaba mucho más abierto a sus propias emociones de que lo que había estado mientras estuvieron comprometidos, ese candor era engañoso, porque se había convertido en alguien mucho más duro y más frío. Había retirado Ballybawn del «trato» sexual qué al principio había sugerido, pero prefería imponer términos que ella rechazaría. Después de todo, no era una mujer libre y sin compromiso dispuesta volar a Italia sin previo aviso, y unas cuantas semanas más tarde sus abuelos volverían a necesitarla a todas horas. Posiblemente Darien pensaba que unas cuantas semanas serían suficientes para dejar de interesarse en ella. Consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad, estaba tan asustada que no podía seguir confiando en su propio juicio, por que Neherenia había dado en el blanco al afirmar que Darien también la atacaría a ella.

Cuando el teléfono sonó en la sala de estar, Serena contestó automáticamente. Las primeras frases que escuchó la confundieron, hasta que reconoció el nombre del hombre, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío. Era el abogado respondiendo a la carta que había enviado menos de una semana atrás.

—Perdone, ¿podría repetirlo?

—Le confirmo que, como usted se temía, su madre falleció hace algunos años —le dijo el abogado midiendo las palabras—. Pero también tengo buenas noticias para usted. Tiene parientes por parte de su madre...

—Ya conozco a todos mis parientes —la decepción se apoderó de Serena porque, aunque suponía que su madre había muerto, conservaba algo de esperanza.

—¿Sabía usted que el matrimonio de su madre con Kenji Tsukino no fue su primer matrimonio? Cuando tenía diecinueve años su madre se casó, y la unión también terminó en divorcio.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —Serena se quedó paralizada.

—Durante ese matrimonio, su madre tuvo descendencia.

—¿Como dice? —preguntó Serena con un grito ahogado.

—Y me han pedido que le diga que usted tiene tres hermanas mayores. La han estado buscando durante años y están deseando conocerla.

A Serena casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos

—Sus hermanas prefieren que el asunto sea privado y confidencial y debo pedirle que sea discreta.

—Aja —Serena asintió con la cabeza como, una marioneta. Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, y el hecho de que ese hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea hablara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tampoco la ayudaba.

—En el aeropuerto de Shannon la espera un billete abierto para volar a Londres. Por favor, llámeme cuando esté dispuesta a viajar. A la llegada alguien la esperará y la llevará al hotel dónde sus hermanas desean que sea el primer, encuentro.

¿Hermanas? ¿Su madre se había casado con otro hombre aparte de Kenji Tsukino? Y de esa unión habían nacido tres niñas. Pero si eso era verdad, ¿dónde habían estado esas niñas durante toda su vida, especialmente durante sus primeros años? ¿Y por qué en el certificado de matrimonio su madre aparecía como soltera en vez de como divorciada?

Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero el abogado la interrumpió amablemente diciendo que sus hermanas preferirían darle todos los detalles personales cuando se conocieran. Ella anotó su número de teléfono y dejó que colgara antes de reunir el suficiente valor para volver a llamarlo y decirle que volaría a Londres al día siguiente.

¿Tres... hermanas? Hermanas de su propia sangre... Serena se sentía tremendamente excitada. Durante toda su vida se había sentido muy sola, aun rodeada de los Tsukino, aun viviendo con sus abuelos, que habitaban en un mundo de irrealidad. Tres hermanas mayores la habían estado buscando durante años, pensó Serena sintiéndose extraordinariamente importante.

Todavía pensando en la buena noticia, Serena se dirigió a la biblioteca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en contárselo a Darien? ¿Por qué había tenido la reacción instintiva de ir a buscarlo? Avergonzada, se detuvo. Había sido muy afortunada al saber que tenía tres hermanas justo en ese momento en que ella estaba desesperada por la compañía de otras personas que no fueran él.

Llamó a Seiya y cuando estaba a punto de compartir con él el nuevo descubrimiento recordó que sus hermanas querían que fuera discreta. Su hermanastro parecía muy preocupado. Hizo un esfuerzo por parecer alegre cuando ella le dijo que lo iba a visitar, pero en realidad estaba muy desanimado.

Antes de perder la calma, fue a ver a Darien para decirle que iba a estar un tiempo fuera.

— Sí, ya veo por qué quiere poner un jacuzzi... —dijo el arquitecto que asesoraba a Darien con un estremecimiento mientras observaba el interior sombrío del baño que estaba junto a la habitación de Darien.

—Un... ¿qué? —Exclamó Serena desde detrás de los dos hombres— ¡Solo un vándalo se desharía de una bañera de cobre y caería en el anacronismo de poner un jacuzzi en un castillo del siglo dieciséis!

—Un baño que no es práctico es una pérdida de espacio.

—Es historia.

—Pero tal vez yo no quiera vivir la historia —dijo Darien apretando los dientes.

Con una rápida excusa, el arquitecto se marchó.

—Sólo quería comprobar que todo estará bien si me voy un par de días. Yo también me marcho a Londres.

Darien entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Puedes viajar conmigo mañana.

Serena se preguntó si habría un dormitorio en su jet privado. Era degradante admitirlo, pero no estaba segura de poder resistir sus poderes de persuasión en un espacio reducido. —No gracias. Yo... eh... ya tengo planes—. Darien apretó los puños con fuerza. —¿Por qué de repente te atrae Londres? —Serena dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— Quiero ver a Seiya.

—¿Incluso sabiendo lo que pienso de que lo veas? —preguntó Darien duramente.

La entonación de la pregunta hizo que Serena se estremeciera. En su interior, descubrió el terrible deseo de sacrificar a Seiya, a todo y a todos, para compartir algo de felicidad con Darien. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Eso era un sueño tonto, porque ella nunca abandonaría a sus abuelos.

—Sí, incluso sabiendo lo que piensas — confirmó Serena.

Darien ni siquiera respondió. Se alejó con la misma aceptación dura y de autocontrol que había aprendido cuando lo amenazaban con cuchillos en prisión. Pero no mostró sus emociones ni dijo nada. Sin embargo, no podía comprender por qué había estado perdiendo el tiempo ocupándose de las cañerías deficientes del castillo cuando podía vender Ballybawn con muchas ganancias. Era como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, y para celebrar que era libre de cualquier atadura femenina, se emborrachó tanto aquella noche que terminó haciendo brindis frente al retrato de Florrie O'Brien.

— ¡Yo también moriré soltero! — exclamó en italiano antes de ponerse a pensar en Beryl. Beryl Metalia, que sería la esposa perfecta; sin pedirle nada excepto salir de compras hasta caer rendida. Beryl, que tenía todos los posibles atributos femeninos y prácticos, pero quien permanecía impasible.

Cuando dio un portazo al salir, no se dio cuenta de que el retrato de Florrie se había caído al suelo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el trío de perros temblorosos se habían vuelto esconder debajo de su cama. Reconoció vagamente los sollozos fantasmagóricos, pero supo que era el viento que se colaba por la chimenea, porque era consciente de que Serena podía llorar por muchas cosas, pero nunca por él.

**¡Que enredo!, Darien disfruta usando a las personas... en serio... aunque bueno Neherenia no creo que hubiera confesado la mentira que dijo hace 5 años de otra forma, ya veremos como le va a Serena al conocer a sus hermanas y ustedes que creen ¿se irá o no se irá con Darien a Italia?, aunque como el amor le fundió los circuitos pensantes yo creo que si, por cierto Florrie sigue apareciendo, ¿que le cuesta a la fantasmita darle un su buen susto a Darien? un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El coche que esperaba a Serena en el aeropuerto de Londres por la tarde tenía un gran sobre con su nombre en el asiento trasero. Al abrirlo, Serena encontró un papel en el que había un resumen de la vida de su madre. Todos los preparativos que sus hermanas habían hecho empezaban a sorprenderla.

El resumen comenzaba con el dato de que Ikuko en algún momento había cambiado su apellido de O'Brien a Winston, y seguía con los detalles de su primer matrimonio con un hombre apellidado Hino. De su unión nació Rei, su hermana mayor, que ya tenía más de treinta años, y Serena también se enteró de la aventura extramarital en la que Ikuko se había quedado embarazada de su amante. El marido de Ikuko descubrió que las gemelas no eran suyas y la pareja se divorció. A Rei la educó su padre, mientras que las gemelas fueron separadas: a la mayor, Lita, la educaron unos padres de acogida, y la pequeña, Michiru, creció en Grecia con sus padres adoptivos.

Ikuko volvió a usar el apellido de Winston y fingió ser una mujer soltera cuando se casó Kenji Tsukino, que no sabía nada de su pasado. Algunos años después de abandonar a Serena en Irlanda, Ikuko había muerto en una pensión londinense. Por entonces era una alcohólica.

Al entrar en el enorme hotel del centro de Londres en el que iba a conocer a sus hermanas, Serena estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Frente a la puerta de la suite, su corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que se sintió mareada. Un instante después llamó la puerta se abrió y la envolvió el abrazo una castaña alta y sonriente, mientras la rodeaba un alegre zumbido de voces femeninas.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Serena pudiera asimilar las impresiones y separar las voces.

—Yo soy Lita Furuhata, la gemela, mayor —informó la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Michiru Tenoh... ¡Soy tres Minutos más joven y Lita siempre me lo está recordando! — una exquisita belleza de pelo aqua y besó a Serena en las mejillas.

—Y yo soy Rei al—Husayn, la mayor…—se adelantó una mujer pelinegra embarazada pero vestida elegantemente.

—¡Nos emocionamos muchísimo cuando escribiste al abogado cuando menos nos lo esperábamos! —confesó Lita—. Después de cuatro años, ya habíamos perdido la esperanza. Sólo teníamos una foto tuya de cuando eras un bebé entre las cosas de mamá pero sabíamos que existías, aunque no sabíamos cómo localizarte hasta que descubrimos que su segundo marido se apellidaba Tsukino. Contactamos con todos los Tsukino que pudimos encontrar para ver si podíamos establecer alguna relación con el segundo matrimonio de nuestra madre.

— Siento que la carta tardara tanto en llegar a mis manos —dijo Serena torpemente.

—No importa, estamos muy contentas de que ahora estés aquí —Lita tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas mientras sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción—. Tenemos que ser sinceras contigo y decirte que sabemos muchas cosas de ti porque hemos hecho algunas investigaciones. Teníamos que estar seguras de tu identidad.

Desconcertada al oír esas palabras, Serena se puso tensa. Ya se había dado cuenta del brillo de las joyas, de las prendas de diseño y del aire seguridad en sí mismas que tenían sus hermanas y que sugería que todas habían sido más afortunadas en la vida que ella.

—Nuestra segunda sorpresa y alegría fue descubrir que todavía tenemos abuelos. ¡Oh, Serena, estamos ansiosas por conocer a Artemis y Luna O'Brien! —confesó Rei con excitación—. Son las mejores noticias que podríamos tener.

—Pero antes tenemos que decirte algo sobre nosotras — intervino Michiru— Todas estamos casadas y tenemos hijos de entre nueve años y seis meses, así que también eres tía.

— Son demasiadas cosas de golpe. He estado sola durante mucho tiempo — la voz de Serena temblaba un poco, porque estaba emocionada por la aceptación de todas sus hermanas, aunque era evidente que las tres eran muy diferentes entre sí. Lita fue la primera en hablar, una líder natural con una personalidad animada. Rei era más tranquila y pensativa. Michiru, con su acento griego, era casi un enigma, pero tenía una sonrisa cálida y encantadora.

Rei le dio unas palmaditas a Serena en el hombro con un gesto de comprensión.

—Lo has pasado muy mal intentando arreglártelas tú sola.

—Pero ahora no estás sola. Nos tienes a nosotras y se han acabado todos tus problemas —le aseguró Michiru.

—¿De qué... eh... problemas habláis? — preguntó Serena con aire vacilante.

Lita hizo una mueca.

— Sabemos que Darien da Chiba echó a los abuelos de casa y que tú te has visto obligada a trabajar para él.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—Creemos que tu antiguo prometido no tiene ninguna excusa para la manera con la que se ha comportado desde que salió de la cárcel.

— ¡Ha caído muy bajo al tratarte a ti y a los abuelos tan mal! —opinó Michiru con disgusto.

Serena estaba sorprendida por todo lo que sabían de sus circunstancias y realmente preocupada por lo que pensaban de Darien. Quería que tuvieran otro punto de vista de los últimos sucesos, así que se lo intentó explicar:

—Hace cinco años Darien le dio todo lo que tenía a mi abuelo en un generoso préstamo. Sé que los abuelos han tenido que dejar el castillo, pero...

—No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya —aseguró Michiru—. Siéntate, relájate y observa cómo entramos en acción. Nuestros maridos están de acuerdo en que Darien da Chiba necesita una lección.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Serena realmente perpleja.

— Por decirlo de forma vulgar, las tres estamos forradas —dijo Lita. Rei está casada con un jeque árabe al que el petróleo lo ha hecho rico, yo estoy casada con un hombre de negocios muy rico y Michiru es multimillonaria por derecho propio. Juntas somos muy poderosas y podemos conseguir que el imperio de da Chiba se vea presionado financieramente. En realidad, podríamos arruinarlo.

Al escuchar esa información, Serena se puso pálida y empezó a sentirse mareada.

—Pero antes queremos asegurarnos de que da Chiba nos vende el castillo de Ballybawn... lo quiera o no —afirmó Michiru. Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que ya le hemos hecho una oferta que no debería, rechazar.

—¿Cómo podéis amenazar a Darien cuando ni siquiera lo conocéis? —preguntó Serena incrédula.

— ¿Estas molesta? Seguramente serías más feliz si él saliera de tu vida —Lita observaba a Serena con sorpresa—. Lo abandonaste hace cinco años y ahora tenemos la impresión de que ha vuelto para vengarse. Si es así, podemos pararle los pies golpeándolo donde más duele.

— ¡No os atreváis! — exclamó Serena antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo—. Si hacéis un solo movimiento contra Darien, me enfrentaré a vosotras hasta el final. ¡Si queréis culpar a alguien porque los abuelos hayan tenido que abandonar Ballybawn, culpadme a mí por no haber sabido hacer una empresa rentable de la propiedad!

—Estás enamorada de Darien da Chiba... — murmuró Michiru.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su desconcierto, Lita dijo:

—No lo sabíamos.

Serena todavía estaba a la defensiva.

—Pues ahora lo sabéis.

—Hemos estado hablando de cosas diferentes —la turbación de Lita era evidente—. Dimos por supuesto que Darien te estaba haciendo infeliz.

—Somos tus hermanas y nos preocupamos por ti, así que creo que también tenemos que admitir que tenemos acceso a información confidencial... Y estamos intentando avisarte por que, en nuestra opinión, no puedes confiar en Darien da Chiba —afirmó Michiru—. Es un hombre muy inteligente y peligroso que le está haciendo daño a tu familia.

—Tendría que haberos conocido mucho antes para veros como mi familia, y nunca os perdonaré si le hacéis daño a Darien. No tenéis ningún derecho a amenazarlo, y tampoco ninguna justificación. Estaba planeando hacerse cargo de los abuelos. Lo habéis juzgado mal —a Serena le resultó muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras, porque se sentía herida, angustiada y alienada a la vez. El encuentro con sus hermanas se había estropeado y ya no pensaba que pudiera seguir manteniendo una relación con ellas.

—Me doy cuenta de que nos estamos entrometiendo, pero no sabíamos que tenías una relación con Darien. —dijo Lita.

—Sí, y no me avergüenzo de ello —Serena levantó la cabeza—. Mirad, creo que me sentiré mejor si me marcho. Todas tenemos cosas en las que pensar. Les hablaré a los abuelos de sus otras tres nietas para que cuando lo veáis, como supongo que haréis, no sean demasiado sorprendidos.

— A partir de ahora, nos haremos cargo de todas sus necesidades — Rei le dedicó sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ellos.

Michiru miró a Serena con sus ojos azules.

— Siento que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido así. Espero que lo hagamos mejor la próxima vez, hermana pequeña.

— Tal vez cuando las hermanas ya son mayores es demasiado tarde para el primer encuentro —antes de que sus emociones le hicieran tartamudear más, Serena salió de la suite.

Sin preocuparse de adónde iba y agitada como para detenerse a decidirlo, Serena dejó el hotel y echó a andar por las calles concurridas. Lo que acababa de descubrir de sus nuevas hermanas la había dejado en estado de shock. Estaba claro que Lita, Michiru y Rei estaban detrás de esa misteriosa oferta de comprar Ballybawn a cualquier precio. Naturalmente. ¿Quién más podría valorar Ballybawn tanto o más que la propia familia de Serena? Sus destinos estaban tan relacionados con la historia de los O'Brien y con la propiedad familiar como ella misma, y no era de extrañar que culparan a Darien por la situación en la que se encontraban los abuelos.

Al fin y al cabo, también ella había culpado a Darien en una ocasión. ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo? ¿Cuándo había empezado a creer que ocurriera lo que ocurriera sus abuelos iban a volver a Ballybawn? Serena reconoció que tenía confianza total en que Darien haría lo posible para que así fuera. ¿Significaba eso que había estado jugando con él, como Darien dijo? A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de dolor.

Además, estaba la forma en la que ella había defendido a Darien del ataque de sus hermanas, que durante unos instantes se convirtieron en sus enemigas. No había podido soportar que pensaran en hacerle daño por muy seguras de sí mismas que estuvieran, pero, ¿cómo podían entender las razones por las que Darien se había convertido en el hombre duro que era? Desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, nada le había resultado fácil. Su abuelo había sido un matón y su madre, casi una analfabeta. Nunca lo habían elogiado por sus esfuerzos en el colegio porque su madre se sentía amenazada por la ambición que Darien tenía de ser algo más en la vida. Muy pronto tuvo que labrarse su propio camino en la vida, solo y sin ayuda.

Era eso sobre todo lo que hacía que Serena suspirara por él. Cuando comenzaba a tener éxito en el mundo de los negocios con solo veintiocho años, lo habían acusado de robo y encarcelado, quitándole todo lo que había conseguido. Su carrera, su reputación, su seguridad financiera e incluso su prometida, pensó Serena sintiéndose culpable.

Entonces él había sido demasiado orgulloso como para tenderle una mano a Serena y ella no conseguía confiar en él. Convencida de que se había lanzado a los brazos de Neherenia, le resultó mucho más fácil creer que también era un estafador. Después de todo, eso era lo que había pensado todo el clan Tsukino y, abatida por el dolor de perderlo debido a su hermanastra, no había tenido la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para pensar otra cosa.

Pero Darien la había amado... entonces la había amado. Ese pensamiento destrozó a Serena, que sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que la falta de confianza en sí misma y la autosuficiencia arrogante de Darien había debilitado su relación. Pero el pasado no tenía que afectar al presente, se dijo. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores ni a comportarse como si nada de lo que hiciera pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Justo cuando Darien había recuperado su libertad y su derecho a vivir de nuevo, las hermanas de Serena lo amenazaban con arruinarlo. Tenía que avisarlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que Darien entendía exactamente con quién estaba tratando y a lo que se enfrentaba. Serena sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la oficina de Londres. La pasaron con Hotaru.

—Darien está ocupado hasta las seis —le dijo la ayudante personal.

—Tengo información importante para él. Sé quién está detrás de la oferta de Ballybawn.

— Seguro que puedo hacerte un hueco — concedió Hotaru.

Serena sonrió, vio su propio reflejo en un escaparate y se detuvo en seco. La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se observaba, porque tenía un aspecto salvaje: tenía el rostro colorado por haber caminado a un ritmo vertiginoso por las calles, los grandes ojos celestes estaban llenos de ansiedad y tenía los rizos rubios totalmente desordenados. En el mejor de los casos, si un estilista le arreglaba el cabello y la maquillaba apropiadamente, tal vez podría parecer guapa. Aun así, Darien la había elegido a ella y no a Neherenia, ¡y ella no había tenido el valor de darle una segunda oportunidad a la relación!

Sus hermanas habían intentado convencerla de que Darien quería vengarse, pero Serena pensaba que eso no tenía sentido. Era comprensible que sintieran la necesidad de proteger a los abuelos que aún no conocían y prefirieran culpar a Darien por los apuros que Artemis y Luna estaban pasando. Pero para ser sinceros, ¿qué hombre de negocios no dudaría en cobrar las deudas? No se podía culpa Darien del mal comportamiento que había tenido Artemis O'Brien ignorando la situación.

En opinión de Serena, un hombre que está dispuesto a transformar Ballybawn en un hogar confortable para una pareja de ancianos que nunca podrían devolverle su generosidad, no podía tener un carácter vengativo. Y el hecho de que él sugiriera que el castillo podía ir a otras manos tampoco conseguía que Serena cambiara de opinión. ¿Cómo lo podía culpar por pedirle que eligiera entre él y la propiedad? Desde luego, Darien no quería pensar que ella podría elegirlo a él solo porque fuera propietario de Ballybawn.

Sólo unos días antes a Darien no parecía preocuparle qué era lo que motivaba a Serena.

El hecho de que hubiera cambiado para exigirle más era esperanzador, y el que hubiera descubierto que tenía escrúpulos era aún mejor, se dijo Serena con determinación. Y en esa ocasión ella podía estar allí para él, podía ponerlo a él primero y a su familia después para demostrar su verdad. ¡Esa vez se atrevería a ser diferente y a romper moldes!

—¿Te he juzgado mal? —preguntó Hotaru mirando a Serena en la recepción de Tecnologías de Chiba—. ¿O es que por fin te has dado cuenta de que es más seguro estar con el equipo ganador?

Al entrar en el despacho de Darien, Serena detuvo.

—Voy a dejar que seas tú misma quien lo decida —le contestó.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada azul de Darien, rodeada de pestañas negras y espesas y de unas facciones masculinas puras y perfectas, como las de un ángel. Pero era un ángel ante quien resultaba imposible no reaccionar con una chispa pecaminosa por su atractivo sexual.

Serena ni siquiera intentó fingir que era inmune a su atractivo. Como respuesta a la mirada de desafío que él le lanzó, todo el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras una oleada de excitación la recorría de arriba abajo. Se sentía avergonzada, pero estaba empezando a aceptar que el hecho de amar Darien despertaba en ella ciertos instintos contra los que no podía luchar. Lo amaba, deseaba, quería estar con él y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando sus intereses estaban en peligro.

Darien la observó con unos ojos entornados que ocultaban la satisfacción que sentía.

Ella iba a ir a Italia con él, sabía que lo acompañaría a Italia y que él había ganado. Serena podía haber engañado a Hotaru con la excusa de que conocía la identidad de quienes querían comprar el castillo, pero a él no.

—Seguro que recuerdas esa carta del abogado sobre mi madre. Pues la contesté — dijo Serena casi sin aliento—. El abogado se puso en contacto conmigo y confirmó que mi madre había muerto, pero...

—Lo siento —interrumpió Darien con sinceridad.

—No fue ninguna sorpresa —suspiro Serena—. Pero también me dijo que mi madre había estado casada anteriormente. Si, prácticamente aún era una adolescente, se casó con otro hombre y tuvo tres hijas. Tengo hermanastras, y ellas me pidieron que viniera Londres para conocerlas.

Darien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes de que me fuera?

—Porque no sabía nada de mis hermanas y no estaba preparada para hablar de ellas. No creía que existieran hasta que las vi esta tarde en carne y hueso.

—Tres versiones mayores de ti —dijo Darien

—La verdad es que no nos parecemos, porque somos de tres padres diferentes. Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te entretengo con todo esto...

— No — Darien daba por supuesto que ella había ido a él para hablarle de algo importante, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado porque no le había dicho nada en Irlanda.

—Mis hermanas te amenazaron.

—¿Qué me amenazaron? ¿Cómo? — Darien se apoyó contra el escritorio y la miró. ¿Sus hermanas lo habían amenazado? Le entraron ganas de reír. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

— Están muy molestas porque los abuelos hayan tenido que dejar el castillo, y por lo que se son lo suficientemente ricas como para darte problemas.

—No creo que eso sea probable, _cara_.

Al darse cuenta de que Darien no estaba tomando sus advertencias en serio, Serena nombró a sus hermanas. Al oír el apellido Furuhata, Darien frunció el ceño, y cuando ella mencionó que la mayor era la mujer de un jeque árabe, Darien se incorporó.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Dios mío, ¿me estás diciendo que tus hermanas son...?

—Y también está Michiru...

—Que se apellida Tenoh. Es la heredera griega que se casó con Haruka Tenoh. Santo cielo... ¡Has tenido que oír hablar de ellas! —la diversión y la tranquilidad de Darien habían evaporado—. Incluso yo sé que algún periodista de la prensa del corazón bautizó a Lita Furuhata y a sus hermanas con el nombre de Las Tres Gracias por sus actividades benéficas.

—No sabía nada de ellas, pero desde luego mis hermanas no fueron muy benévolas contigo —confesó Serena haciendo una mueca—. De hecho, te culparon de todo lo que ha salido mal en Ballybawn, y eso no es justo.

— Son unas damas llenas de prejuicios pero, ¿quién ha dicho que la vida sea justa? — Darien empezó a sentir una oleada de furia y de incredulidad frustrada que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de ser entera y absolutamente suya el destino amenazaba con arrebatársela de nuevo. Tenía tres hermanas muy poderosas que no dudarían en hacer cualquier cosa para separarla de él.

Sólo había pasado una hora con ellas y la presencia de Darien en su vida ya estaba en peligro. Ese pensamiento enfureció a Darien, que necesitó unos segundos para calmarse un poco y preguntarse qué era lo que las hermanas de Serena encontraban tan censurable en él. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. No solamente era un ex convicto sino también el bastardo que había tenido la desgracia de reunir una deuda que aseguraba que los abuelos de las hermanas perdieran su hogar. Furuhata, Tenoh y el jeque árabe Nicolas al-Husayn eran unos oponentes formidables. Darien estaba convencido de que podía vencer a cualquiera de ellos, pero era menos optimista si los tomaba a los tres juntos.

— Son mis hermanas quienes están detrás de esa oferta. Quieren devolverles Ballybawn a mis abuelos —le dijo Serena—. Así que acéptala y vende.

— ¿Vender? —Grito Darien con incredulidad. — Es de tu casa de lo que estamos hablando.

—No importa quién devuelva el castillo a mis abuelos. Mis hermanas lo harán, están deseando ayudarlos. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mis abuelos.

—Pero yo soy el propietario de Ballybawn —contestó indignado al ver que sus planes de generosidad se volvían contra él.

— Sí, pero no lo necesitas, y realmente tampoco lo quieres —razonó Serena—. Así que lo mejor es que vendas de nuevo el castillo a mi familia y que aceptes la mejor oferta que vas a conseguir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que se lo venda a tus hermanas?

— Sí. Eso las hará felices y tendrán menos razones para amenazar tus intereses comerciales. Estoy segura de que retrocederán si dejas que ellas tengan el castillo.

Los pómulos de Darien se acentuaron tomar color y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—No me asustan tus hermanas ni sus maridos.

Serena se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el rostro con los dedos, mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación.

—Por una vez en tu vida, no seas machista y agresivo. Intenta pensar como una mujer, se sensato y mantén la cabeza fría. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué te vas a buscar más problemas? —razonó Serena febrilmente—. No tienes que luchar contra ellas.

Sus dedos largos se perdieron entre los rizos de Serena—. Lo haré en cuanto intenten interponerse entre nosotros, _bella mia_

El delicado rostro de Serena se nubló.

—No sabes lo emocionada y feliz que estaba cuando descubrí que tenía hermanas... y conocerlas fue maravilloso —Serena tragó saliva con dificultad, porque se sentía triste al recordar la conexión especial que había notado con sus hermanas—. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaban de ti.

Darien sabía que debía decirle que sus hermanas lo habían hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, para protegerla de él. Sabía que debía decirle que ella no sabía cómo funcionan los miembros de una familia, porque realmente nunca había tenido una. Los familiares Interferían en las vidas de los otros, pero el padre de Serena nunca había tenido interés en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Darien permaneció callado. Prefería pensar sobre el hecho sorprendente de que Serena les había dado la espalda por él, rechazando todos sus argumentos, y se había apresurado a avisarlo de que eran ellas quienes estaban detrás de la oferta de Ballybawn. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esa lealtad? No mucho, admitió. Pero sabía cómo conservar su buena suerte, y una de las primeras cosas que tenía que hacer era intentar que Serena no tuviera contacto con sus hermanas.

— Nos vamos a Italia juntos — murmuró él con brusquedad.

Serena sonrió ligeramente.

—Si… pero...

El cuerpo poderoso de Darien se tensó contra ella.

—Sin peros.

—Tengo que ir a Dublín primero y ver a mis abuelos. Y esta noche voy a cenar con Seiya.

—Llámalo. Yo te necesito más, _cara_ — Serena tembló al sentir el aliento de Darien sobre sus labios. Deseaba que sus bocas se unieran con tal intensidad que empezaba a sentir dolor—. Mañana iremos a ver a tus abuelos, haremos una escala de camino a Italia.

—Seiya me está esperando en su apartamento, no puedo defraudarlo.

Los ojos brillantes de Darien se entornaron mientras la apartaba con frialdad. Serena sintió aún más dolor al verse separada de él y dio un paso atrás con piernas temblorosas. Sabía que ejercía un gran poder sobre ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder a la exigencia de que cancelara la cita con su hermanastro, aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía que pasara ese tiempo con Darien

Pero no sabía cuándo volvería a Londres, no tenía una casa propia a la que poder invitar a Seiya. Al darse cuenta de lo dependiente que sería de Darien sintió algo de miedo, pero consiguió dominar su inseguridad.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo él.

.

.

Cuando Seiya abrió la puerta de su apartamento, estaba en mitad de una discusión con alguien que Serena no podía ver. Volviéndose hacia ella algo avergonzado, murmuró: —Lo siento.

Serena entró en el salón antes de saber porque se disculpaba Seiya. Su hermana, que estaba junto a la chimenea, mirándola desafiante. —Esto ha sido idea mía, no de mi hermano, ¿vale? ¿Satisfecho, Seiya?

Mientras Seiya cerraba la puerta Serena estuvo tentada de marcharse del apartamento. —No se me ocurre qué más tienes que decirme—. Neherenia se puso las manos en las caderas. —Que no soy la rival por la que tienes que preocuparte... Tu verdadera competidora es Beryl Metalia...

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando pero tampoco quiero saberlo —Serena observó a la pelinegra agresiva y decidió que había algo inmaduro en que una mujer de veintiocho años llevara una falda tan corta que cualquier movimiento amenazaba con dejar al descubierto la ropa interior.

Su hermanastra agarró una revista del corazón una que estaba en la mesa de centro y la volvió a dejar caer.

—¡Lee esto y llora! Apuesto a que Darien no te ha propuesto matrimonio esta vez. Ahora que es rico, está pensando en otra persona como novia. Beryl es muy atractiva, procede de un nivel social elevado y también es italiana... Y su padre y Darien están planeando elaborar vinos a escala mundial. ¿No es perfecto?

— ¿Eso es lo que tenías que decirme? ¿Has terminado ya? — preguntó Serena.

— Sí. Por cierto, si tuvieras algo de orgullo no habrías accedido a ser su fulana, sobretodo cuando una vez estuviste prometida con él —observó Neherenia con desprecio.

Solo cuando su hermanastra empezó a marcharse Serena se sintió con fuerza para preguntarle lo que siempre había deseado saber

— ¿Estás enamorada de Darien?

Neherenia le dirigió una mirada de hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan blanda? Quiero revolcarme con él cada vez que lo veo... ¡Eso es todo!

— ¿Y solo por eso destrozaste nuestro compromiso?

— El era mío primero. Vale, estaba borracho y solo fue un fin de semana, ¡pero no tenía qué comprometerse contigo cuando ni se molestó en llamarme ni una sola vez! ¿Estas satisfecha ahora?

—Sí —Serena estaba pensando en lo irónico que era que Neherenia hubiera estado tan celosa de ella como ella lo había estado de Neherenia

Frunciendo la boca, su hermanastra se marchó dando un portazo.

Serena encontró a Seiya sentado frente barra de los desayunos de la cocina, con una botella de whisky y un vaso vacío.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos esta noche? — pregunto su hermanastro arrastrando las palabras mientras bajaba del taburete con un cuidado exagerado. Cuando intentó caminar, se movió con inseguridad. Ella lo miró preocupada, Seiya se echó a reír y se agarró al borde de la encimera para mantener el equilibrio

Estaba tan borracho que casi no podía tenerse en pie, y Serena no tenía intención de salir en ese estado.

—Prepararé algo de cena.

—No tengo hambre — agarró la botella para servirse otro vaso.

¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?», pensó Serena, pero se contuvo sabiendo que esas palabras solo conseguirían enfurecerlo. Estaba muy preocupada al verlo en tales condiciones más cuando sólo eran las siete de la tarde, y además la había invitado a cenar. Seiya, que solía ser muy cuidadoso con su apariencia, necesitaba un afeitado y una camisa limpia, y se le veía demacrado y ojeroso—. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí —y con un impulso repentino, Seiya la abrazó. Serena lo volvió a sentar en el taburete antes de que se cayera.

—Estoy en un lío —murmuró su hermanastro

Cada vez más preocupada, Serena le pregunto:

— ¿En qué clase de lío? ¿Mi padre te lo está haciendo pasar mal?

—Sí... todo el mundo está haciendo eso, y creo que va a ir a peor —a Seiya le volvió a entrar otro ataque de risa—. ¡Tsukinos se está desangrando vivo mientras esos bastardos Salut nos están robando los clientes!

—Tsukinos ya ha pasado otras veces por tiempos difíciles —Serena encontró unos huevos en el frigorífico y decidió hacer unas tortillas con la esperanza de despejar a Seiya con la comida. Se alegraba de no haber cancelado su visita, porque era evidente que Seiya necesitaba ayuda.

La sensibilidad de su hermanastro siempre había atraído a Serena. Aunque superficialmente parecía ser igual de bravucón que Neherenia, no era tan duro como su hermana ni tenía la misma facilidad para recuperarse. Le resultaba muy difícil trabajar para un hombre tan severo y crítico como el padre de Serena y sentía cada decepción y contratiempo de la empresa como un fracaso personal. Cuando Darien fue arrestado por robar de Tsukinos, Seiya tardo semanas en recuperarse.

A las diez Darien la llamó al móvil. Por entonces Serena había convencido a su hermanastro para que se diera una ducha, pero había sido una dura batalla que casi había acaba con su paciencia.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Darien firmemente.

—En el salón de Seiya.

—Qué emocionante, _cara mia_ —contestó Darien con una satisfacción que no pudo ocultar—. Te recogeré mañana sobre las nueve de la mañana. ¿Me echas de menos?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

—Sé que me echas de menos —afirmó él.

Serena sonrió involuntariamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

— No puedo hablar más, tengo invitados para cenar —suspiró Darien.

Un minuto después Serena se preguntó porque el hecho de saber que Darien tenía invitados la hacía sentir como a Cenicienta después de medianoche. Cuando finalmente fue a ver por qué Seiya tardaba tanto, lo encontró tumbado boca abajo en la cama, roncando, y entendió por qué se sentía como Cenicienta. Aburrida pero sin ganas de irse a la cama, termino ojeando la revista que Neherenia había dejado en la mesa.

Beryl Metalia era una pelirroja pequeña muy atractiva. La fotografía de la chica saliendo de un lujoso restaurante con Darien unas semanas atrás le provocó una sacudida desagradable. Muy elegante con un esmoquin y una mano posesiva de la sonriente Beryl en una de las mangas, Darien estaba realmente irresistible. Cuando Serena leyó la entrevista, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Esperamos casarnos el año que viene pero no tenemos prisa — había declarado Beryl—. Darien y yo estamos de acuerdo sobre nuestro futuro y no me hará esperar hasta que él diga que es el momento adecuado.

No, no iba a sentir celos ni a sospechar se dijo Serena. Había un montón de mujeres que decían tonterías sobre los hombres ricos y atractivos y no era culpa de Darien que la pelirroja hubiera decidido llamar la atención con esos comentarios. Además, ella creía en Darien... ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se disculpó su comportamiento e insistió en preparar el desayuno. Su actitud animada la sorprendió, Serena había pensado que tendría una resaca demasiado grande como para despedirse de ella.

—No puedo fingir que no sé porque mi hermana echaba humo por las orejas así que dime, ¿qué hay entre Darien y tú? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Me voy a Italia con él.

—Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz. Por eso he estado pensando en quién más podría haberse llevado el dinero de Tsukinos.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y sonrió.

—Me alegro.

—Lo más fácil era pensar que Darien había cometido el fraude porque no era uno de ellos. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que podía haber sido Steven...

—Steven Tsukino... ¿Nuestro primo? — Serena frunció el ceño pero, aunque estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, se sentía culpable de verdad que Seiya había dejado atrás los perjuicios que tenía sobre Darien.

—Es tu primo, no mío — le recordó su hermanastro.

—Pero Steven y tú prácticamente crecisteis juntos. ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de él?

—¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero hacer? Si quieres saber mi opinión, esa fue la gran desventaja de Darien cuando no se resolvió el caso. Steven es un tipo tan agradable que nadie atrevió a sospechar de él. Pero como cada es más evidente que Darien no fue el responsable hay que plantearse otras posibilidades Steven era el ayudante del contable y pudo haber falsificado los libros de cuentas.

—SÍ. pero...

—No olvides que, con su padre enfermo, Steven tenía mucha más responsabilidad — dijo Seiya.

Serena pensó en su primo Steven. Era mayor ella y siempre había pensado en él como persona amable y sencilla, pero no podía decir que lo conociera bien, porque era un hombre bastante reservado.

—Fue Steven quien se dio cuenta de que faltaba dinero — contestó Serena —¡Seguramente no se habría delatado a sí mismo!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Se te ocurre otra forma mejor de hacer que las sospechas caigan sobre otros? Después de todo, con una inspección en perspectiva, Steven habría sabido que no podía ocultar las discrepancias en las cuentas durante mucho más tiempo —Seiya hizo una mueca—. Pero me da asco pensar que podría haberle robado a la compañía.

.

.

La limusina que recogió a Serena del apartamento de su hermanastro esa mañana estaba vacía. Darien la llamó al teléfono del coche.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Te reunirás conmigo en el aeropuerto?

Cuando él emitió un suspiro prolongado, Serena supo que estaba a punto de sentirse decepcionada.

—No. Hemos tenido que cambiar la fecha de una reunión importante para esta tarde. Me reuniré contigo en Toscana mañana.

— Quería que vieras a mis abuelos otra vez...

—Lo sé... pero seamos sinceros, no se darán cuenta de que no estoy —murmuró Darien suavemente.

Serena voló a Dublín en un vuelo comercial y cuando aterrizó había un coche esperándola para llevarla a la espaciosa pero antigua casa en Dublín donde vivía Tommy, el primo de su abuelo

Artemis O Brien la saludó con una alegría que no era normal.

—Esta semana voy a comer con un agente literario —anunció con orgullo—. Es el sobrino nieto de Tommy. Espero recuperar la fortuna de la familia con mi trabajo.

—Eso sería muy interesante... Pero en realidad no tienes que preocuparte porque se publiquen tus libros —se apresuró a decir Serena, que temía la posibilidad de que la fe de su abuelo quedara destrozada por un rechazo. Después de todo, unos volúmenes de historia escritos durante un período de medio siglo no podían ser lo suficientemente contemporáneos como para conseguir alabanzas.

Serena se inclinó para que su abuela le besara la mejilla y murmuró un cumplido sobre el bordado que estaba haciendo. Era una de las muchas piezas que la anciana fingía bordar desde que la artritis le afectó las manos. Serena pidió a sus abuelos que escucharan con atención lo que tenía que decirles. Evitó comenzar contándoles que su única hija, Ikuko, estaba muerta, y en su lugar les dijo había tenido otras tres hijas antes que ella.

—Dios mío... Solo Ikuko habría podido mantener eso en secreto — comentó Luna O'Brien con un movimiento de asombro de su cabeza canosa.

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre tenía pensado decírnoslo —añadió Artemis— Tal vez quiso contarlo en su última visita, pero se le olvidó.

—Pero lo peor es que esas chicas no han recibido de nosotros ni una tarjeta de cumpleaños — se lamentó la abuela de Serena.

Aunque vivía con sus abuelos, Serena solo había recibido una o dos tarjetas, pero no vio necesidad de decirlo. Describió a Lita, Rei y Michiru lo mejor que pudo, y su abuela se entusiasmó al saber que tenía bisnietos y dijo que estaba deseando invitarlos a todos a Ballybawn.

A Serena la sorprendieron esas palabras, porque aún no les había dicho que podrían volver al castillo.

—Darien me llamó la semana pasada —le dijo Artemis O'Brien a su nieta—. Está desesperado por encontrar a alguien que cuide del lugar...

—Tendremos que decirle al ama de llaves que airee todas las camas —Luna sonrió ante esa idea antes de mirar a Serena—. Dijiste que íbamos a tener un ama de llaves, ¿verdad?

Pensando en la afirmación de Lita de que ellas eran muy ricas, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sorprendida de que Darien les hubiera dicho a sus abuelos que podían volver a Ballybawn, pero se sentía encantada de que le hubiera hecho esa promesa. Su abuela menciono que estaba deseando asistir a las carreras de Leoparstown a la semana siguiente y su abuelo confirmó que estarían listos para volver a su hogar después de la Feria Nacional de Libros que tenía lugar a principios de julio.

—Yo... yo me voy a ir a Italia con Darien durante unas semanas — admitió Serena.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Florrie ha estado llorando tanto los últimos años — dijo su abuela con satisfacción—. Nuestras nietas se estaban casando y no lo sabíamos. Creo que un viaje de luna de miel a Italia es una idea estupenda, querida.

Serena se puso tensa y se ruborizó. Mientras estaba buscando las palabras con las que desengañar a su abuela de que Darien y ella estaban planeando casarse, su abuelo comenzó describir el viaje a Roma que hizo en su niñez. Consciente de que era un mal momento informar a sus abuelos de que pretendía seguir soltera, sobre todo con el primo de su abuelo presente, Serena se quedó callada.

Darien la llamó cuando estaba volviendo aeropuerto.

—Mi jet te está esperando en la pista, _cara_. Revisa tu compartimento. Hay una sorpresa para ti.

Serena voló a Toscana rodeada de lujos y a cuerpo de reina, y descubrió que su compartimento estaba lleno de vestidos de diseño de su talla. Abrió cajas, bolsas y se encontró también con una colección de lencería. Mordiéndose el labio, sacó un vestido elástico blanco y se lo puso por delante mientras se miraba en el espejo. Solamente se había llevado una bolsa de viaje para su visita a Londres y ni siquiera se había preguntado qué se iba a poner en Italia.

Se sintió alarmada al descubrir lo poco precavida que había sido, algo que no era propio de ella.

Darien no le había hecho ninguna promesa ni tenía ninguna obligación hacia ella, y le sorprendió el regalo de un vestuario tan caro. Pero un hombre rico le compraba cosas caras a su amante, ¿no? ¿Se habría gastado Darien una pequeña fortuna renovando todo el vestuario a su novia? No, se dijo Serena pero una amante, o una mujer a la que Darien estaba decidido a tratar como una amante tenía que aceptar lo que él consideraba que era el pago por sus servicios sexuales.

Con ese pensamiento tan poco alentador, Serena se quitó los pantalones y la chaqueta y usó la ducha que había en el compartimento. Se puso la lencería de encaje y el vestido blanco, que se ajustó a sus esbeltas curvas como una caricia. Serena supo lo mucho que Darien apreciaría ese efecto.

¿Darien merecía más la pena que sus hermanas, a quienes no trataría mientras él estuviera presente? Sus ojos culpables se ensombrecieron con pesar. Pero ella lo había elegido en el momento en que aceptó que lo seguía amando, y que lo amaba mucho más que cinco años atrás. Había tenido que perderlo para darse cuenta. Había tenido que vivir cinco años sin él para ver lo aburrida, solitaria y vacía que podía ser su vida.

Michiru le había dicho que Darien era un hombre muy inteligente y peligroso, pero ella siempre lo había sabido. Era despiadado y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no serlo con ella, pero no lo había conseguido. Su naturaleza apasionada, oscura y tormentosa siempre había excitado a Serena, porque él era muy diferente de ella. Michiru tampoco necesitaba haber avisado a Serena de que Darien estaba haciendo daño a la familia al interponerse entre ella y sus hermanas. Si sus hermanas pensaban eso de Darien, la separación había sido inevitable. Después de todo, ninguna mujer consciente de que en una ocasión no había tenido la suficiente confianza en el hombre que amaba no habría dudado en volver a su lado si se le concedía una segunda oportunidad.

Y eso era una segunda oportunidad, se recordó Serena. No necesitaba que la sobornaran, convencieran o pagaran por compartir la cama de Darien. Esa idea la hacía reír, porque en realidad lo único que quería era estar debajo y encima de él y comportarse como una desvergonzada. En realidad, ser su amante prometía ser divertido. Se aprovecharía de él constantemente y de una forma maravillosa y placentera... No podía esperar.

**Y Serena llegó como patito comprado a conocer a sus hermanas y salió de alli como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro, y yo me dije: alguien deme un bate que yo le sueno haber si se le acomodan los tornillos, es que digo ¿es mensa o se hace?, si sus hermanas la están advirtiendo es porque saben de lo que hablan, pero bueno, ya ni modo, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Mientras la limusina subía la carretera empinada, Darien no separaba la vista de Villa Contarini, que dominaba el valle exuberante.

El magnífico palacete del siglo diecisiete construido por el primer Armando Shields se alzaba sobre una colina llena de robles y cipreses oscuros. No era un edificio precisamente cálido, sino un monumento de piedra al poder y al dinero de Shields. Cuando llegaron al principio del camino largo y amplio Darien le dijo al chofer que parara. Se bajó de la limusina junto a los muros que había escalado cuando era niño, dispuesto a saborear su derecho a caminar por los espléndidos jardines que habían sido el orgullo y la dicha de su padre. En el calor de la tarde, el aroma de las adelfas llenaba el aire.

Impaciente por encontrar a Serena, cruzó la terraza de mármol que delimitaba la impresionante entrada principal. Se sentía bien. Todo estaba en su sitio, donde él quería que estuviera, porque nunca se había imaginado estar en la villa sin Serena. Arrancó una rosa blanca que había crecido junto a un pilar que sujetaba el busto de alguna criatura mítica del mar y entró. El interior estaba en silencio, porque le había dado la tarde libre al personal. La llegada de Darien da Chiba, el hijo bastardo de Gea, a la villa de sus antepasados era una ocasión especial para la que no quería testigos. Sus pasos resonaron en la enorme galería.

En la amplia entrada que se abría ante él había numerosos retratos en las paredes. Aunque nunca antes había entrado en Villa Contarini, podía darle un nombre a cada uno de los rostros representados en los lienzos. Cuando era un adolescente había devorado todos los libros que documentaban la historia de la familia Shields. En uno de los retratos reconoció sus propias facciones, reflejadas en el rostro de su abuelo paterno. Pero el parecido no significaba nada para él, porque habían pasado muchos años desde que había tenido la necesidad de pertenecer a una familia. Observó el retrato de su propio padre y desvió la mirada con desdén.

El silencio claustrofóbico empezaba a hacerle sentir extrañamente incómodo. Su propio reflejo en un espejo enorme lo sorprendió y frunció el ceño. Rebelándose, se quitó la corbata y la dejó sobre una mesita de mármol; después se abrió el cuello de la camisa. Ahora esa era su casa, así que se pondría cómodo. Pero no se sentía como si fuera su hogar, aunque en realidad no recordaba haberse sentido nunca en casa. Después de dejar la finca de Contarini siendo un niño nunca se había permitido atarse a ningún lugar.

Un sonido leve le indicó que no estaba solo y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento elegante. Serena estaba parada al pie de la imponente escalera, con una sonrisa de incertidumbre en los labios. Su dulce familiaridad hizo que algo se moviera en su interior. La brillante luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana convertía su cabello en un halo salvaje e iluminaba su piel con una tonalidad de oro que contrastaba con el blanco perfecto del vestido. Sintió un deseo inmediato, feroz y primario de poseerla.

Serena observó a Darien en silencio, con el pulso acelerado y la boca seca. El llevaba un traje de color gris marengo hecho a medida por un diseñador italiano que le daba el aspecto de un gángster. Serena lo había estado observando mientras atravesaba la entrada y tiraba la corbata sobre la mesa, contemplando su cabello negro y sus facciones bronceadas. En ese momento, comenzó a sentir que se le derretían los huesos.

La mirada azul que Darien le dirigió hizo que a Serena se le pusiera un nudo en el estómago. Tenía las piernas tan rígidas que le empezaban a fallar las rodillas, y descubrió avergonzada que los pezones se habían endurecido apretándose contra el sujetador y tal vez haciéndose visibles a través de la fina tela del vestido.

La mirada de Darien la envolvió, se detuvo a la altura del pecho y subió hasta el rostro ruborizado de Serena.

Con un gesto elegante, le dio la rosa.

—¿Te ha cuidado bien el personal?

Los pétalos eran suaves como la seda cuando Serena los tocó.

—Sí. Me enseñaron mi habitación.

—También es la mía —la interrumpió.

Serena se quedó sin respiración y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la médula espinal.

—Después me sirvieron el té en un salón muy elegante. Es un edificio muy grande y bastante intimidante.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estás susurrando? Estamos solos, siéntete libre de gritar si quieres — sugirió Darien mientras le ponía las manos en las caderas y la elevaba hasta el segundo escalón—. No dejes que Villa Contarini inhiba tus instintos naturales.

— ¿Te inhibe a ti?

—Debes de estar bromeando, _cara mia_ — Darien recorrió con la punta de los dedos la línea de la garganta de Serena y vio cómo ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás invitándolo a continuar con la caricia. Con la misma tranquilidad, le desabrochó el primer botón del vestido mientras ella se estremecía—. Quiero mirarte aquí antes de que se vaya la luz del sol... como solía imaginarte. —Serena casi no podía respirar

— Mientras estaba en la cárcel te imaginaba de muchas formas en muchos lugares. No estás preparada para los detalles, lo que lo hace aún más excitante para mí porque no sabes lo que voy a hacer en ningún momento.

—¿F…fantasías? —Serena solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, porque cerró rápidamente la boca al notar el tartamudeo.

—¿Qué piensas? —el segundo botón quedó suelto, exponiendo la parte superior de los senos y su pronunciado movimiento ascendente y descendente mientras se incrementaba el ritmo de la respiración de Serena.

—¿No deberíamos ir a… arriba? —se oyó preguntar.

— Esta es mi fantasía, pero te prometo que estás a punto de recibir más placer de lo que nunca has soñado. Confía en mí, _bella mia_.

Serena estaba temblando. Al llegar al cuarto botón, vio que la mirada de él se posaba en el ligerísimo sujetador blanco que acentuaba los pezones rosados y prominentes. Su propio deseo era tan intenso que se sintió avergonzada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que se sentía una esclava del dolor traicionero y desesperante que sentía entre los muslos y que solo él podía satisfacer. El vestido cayó al suelo deslizándose por su cuerpo y ella se quedó inmóvil en la agonía de la expectación, mientras la rosa se le escapaba de los dedos.

—No puedes esperar... eso me gusta —dijo Darien con placer—. Pero yo voy a hacer que esperes.

Los ojos celestes de Serena se abrieron para mirarlo. Tenía las pupilas oscurecidas y dilatadas.

Cuando Darien la observó con satisfacción posesiva, su propio deseo lo inundó con intensidad dolorosa. Tenía a una belleza delicada con ropa interior de seda para su propio placer, y nunca antes nada le había hecho sentir tan bien ni le había proporcionado un ansia sexual tan violenta. Una mirada provocativa al cuerpo esbelto y tembloroso de Serena adornado únicamente con tiras de encaje le impidió detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que le estaba costando dejar de pensar en ella más de lo que había imaginado. Se recordó que estaba en Toscana para relajarse y que se estaba tomando su tiempo para perderse en el placer puramente erótico. Y nunca antes la búsqueda del placer lo había llamado con tanta urgencia como en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí así... — Serena estaba sorprendida al descubrir que el hecho de estar medio desnuda delante de él mientras Darien seguía totalmente vestido era muy excitante.

—No por mucho tiempo... —Darien le desabrochó el sujetador y le acarició los pezones con dedos expertos, hasta que ella gimió en voz alta. De repente ya no quiso la fantasía, la estúpida fantasía de poseerla en las escaleras, sino que deseó llevarla al piso superior y hacerle el amor en una cama, donde pudiera excitarla con comodidad. Desafiando esa debilidad, la apretó contra él y le separó los labios con la lengua haciéndole saber que él también estaba preparado para perder el control.

Serena se sentía mareada y débil por el deseo. Se había rendido incluso antes de que él le hubiera quitado el vestido. Cuando Darien deslizó los dedos sobre el fino encaje entre los muslos temblorosos de Serena, ella se estremeció y gritó, porque el calor húmedo y resbaladizo era insoportablemente sensible ante la menor caricia. Con la respiración entrecortada, se agarró desesperadamente a él para mantenerse erguida y hundió su rostro ardiente en el hombro de Darien.

—Por favor... —él decidió que haría el número de la escalera en otra ocasión, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta las puertas doradas que conducían al dormitorio principal—. Me haces ser tan débil —confesó Serena.

Darien se sorpendió al oír esa palabra que siempre lo había llenado de inquietud. Cada vez que había sentido debilidad por ella había intentado arrancar ese sentimiento de raíz. Pero el hecho de querer pasar al menos seis semanas en la cama con Serena era pura lujuria, perfectamente normal en un hombre privado de sexo, no un signo de que estaba enamorándose de ella otra vez. Y cuando dejara Toscana en tres o cuatro meses estaría perfectamente curado de la creencia de que ella poseía algún tipo de atracción. Tranquilizado por ese pensamiento, la observó y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando al descubierto el magnífico pecho cubierto de vello y el estómago liso y bronceado.

—Débil... débil... débil —murmuró Serena sin poder evitarlo.

—Deja de decir eso —le ordenó Darien con tono cortante.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se quitó los calzoncillos, y ella se echó hacia atrás contra las almohadas y lo deseó aún con más intensidad. Él se acostó a su lado, comenzó a tocarla y, tomando una de sus manos, la cerró alrededor de su pene erecto, gimiendo en voz alta y estremeciéndose cuando ella comenzó a explorarlo con unas ansias que le parecieron enfermizas.

—No puedo esperar —confesó Darien entrecortadamente.

Ella no podía hablar. Había alcanzado tal grado de excitación que cuando Darien se sumergió en ella alcanzó rápidamente el orgasmo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a recuperarse él le dio la vuelta, la puso de rodillas y lenta y suavemente volvió a penetrarla sin disminuir el ritmo. Ella no podía creer que le estuviera permitiendo hacer eso, pero su propia excitación pudo más que ella.

—No deberíamos...

—Tengo que hacerlo —gruñó Darien, y rápidamente volvió a llevarla hasta el borde del éxtasis.

Cuando hubieron vuelto a la normalidad, Serena se quedó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos mientras él intentaba mantenerla despierta.

—Se supone que son los hombres quienes se quedan dormidos.

—Eres demasiado para mí —murmuró Serena.

—Podría continuar toda la noche. Solamente he pensado en esto desde la primera noche que pasé contigo, _bella mia_.

Ella se rió medio dormida.

—No creo.

—Es verdad, cada minuto. He estado obsesionado. Solo puede ser porque hace cinco años fuiste la única que no quiso acostarse conmigo — admitió Darien.

Serena se estremeció y Darien, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error, movió los labios para articular una palabrota inaudible por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —susurró Serena con dulzura mientras se apretaba contra él—. Sabía que tenías cierta fama de ser muy bueno en este campo, y pensé que con veintiséis años ya era hora de que yo...

—No, no pensaste eso. ¡No te degrades hablando así! —exclamó enfadado—. Las vírgenes no piensan así.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Darien pensó en la pregunta y le invadió la frustración. Sabía que él era especial para ella, pero decirlo sugería que era arrogante, y eso no era cierto.

—Lo sé... ¿vale?

Serena estaba pálida. Así que, según él, ella era la única que no lo había aceptado, la única mujer con la que no se había acostado. ¿Era posible que Darien se estuviera comportando como el típico hombre de las cavernas? Decidió que necesitaba espacio, liberándose de su abrazo, saltó de la cama, atravesó la primera puerta que vio y se encontró en un baño. Se metió en la ducha y recordó la rosa que Darien le había dado, la fantasía de la que había hablado, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Darien emitió un gruñido. ¿Por qué Serena era la única mujer con la que siempre metía la pata? Salió de la cama, atravesó una de las otras dos puertas y descubrió que había dos baños junto al dormitorio. Eso lo enfureció porque no tenía ningún sentido proponerle a Serena que compartiera la ducha con él, ya que había más de una. Cuando regresó al dormitorio Serena estaba en la cama haciéndose la dormida. Decidió dejarla, ya que al menos estaba a su alcance.

Cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche, desorientado y con las mismas pesadillas de siempre, Serena tenía los dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que sueñas? —susurró.

Él tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Que vuelvo a estar en esa celda de dos metros y medio por tres.

—¿Era tan pequeña? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Y además tenía que compartirla — Darien se encogió de hombros con un gesto de indiferencia, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo rapidamente.

Debía haber sido una tortura para un hombre que siempre había disfrutado de su intimidad, pensó Serena. En la oscuridad, los ojos se le humedecieron.

—Si me hubieras llamado o escrito aunque fuera una sola vez, una línea, una palabra...

—¡_Per meraviglia_! ¿Por qué habría querido hacerlo?

—¿qué me vas a castigar toda la vida?

Él se incorporó en la cama.

—No te estoy castigando... ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un niño pequeño enfadado?

Serena pensó que Darien vivía en constante lucha con su rabia y su dolor, que lo atacaban sobre todo cuando dormía. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos y cuando Serena volvió a despertarse algo después de las ocho, estaba sola.

Una doncella le sirvió fruta, panecillos recién horneados y café en una mesa de piedra en la terraza. Era un día magnífico que resaltaba la belleza de la campiña toscana. Podía ver los campos de un verde intenso, las uvas doradas, las aceitunas de color verde plateado, las arboledas y los huertos.

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando le llevaron un teléfono.

—Buenos días —saludó su hermana Lita alegremente, tomando a Serena por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estoy? ¿Cómo has conseguido este número de teléfono?

—¿Tengo que confesar que soy una fisgona? —bromeó Lita—. Hemos estado buscándote durante años y nos moriríamos si ahora te perdiéramos la pista. ¿Me vas a dar algunos detalles antes de conocer a los abuelos? Según algunos rumores, son unas personas realmente curiosas...

Serena sonrió involuntariamente.

—No son rumores.

Transcurrió casi una hora mientras hablaba con su hermana y, al terminar, Serena se sorprendió al ver que habían hablado tanto tiempo sin sentirse incómodas. El nombre de Darien no se había mencionado ni una sola vez. Pero estaba convencida de que en cuanto les devolviera el castillo a sus hermanas se desvanecería la hostilidad que sentían hacia él. ¿Era Serena una persona desleal si aún quería conocerlas, a pesar de que habían amenazado a Darien? Posiblemente ya no habría más amenazas. ¿Cuánta lealtad le debía a un hombre que aún no le había dedicado una palabra cariñosa? Sin dudarlo más decidió que tenía derecho a seguir en contacto con sus hermanas.

A media mañana, Darien entró en la terraza. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos que se pegaban a su cuerpo y a sus potentes músculos y una camisa azul que acentuaba su piel bronceada. Se sentó al lado de Serena y, con los ojos brillantes, puso una rosa blanca sobre la mesa, junto a la mano de Serena. Ella la miró y después la ignoró con determinación. Con un movimiento repentino, Darien se inclinó, le puso una mano en la nuca y la besó en la boca con urgencia. El cuerpo de Serena se estremeció, dispuesto a responder.

El volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—Salí muy temprano. Los viñedos están preciosos al alba, cuando el rocío todavía los cubre. Mañana por la mañana te llevaré conmigo.

Los viñedos al alba... ¿cómo se podía resistir a esa invitación?

La rosa, el beso, las vides, todo eran métodos de distracción para que no discutieran.

—Anoche... —se atrevió a decir Serena con inseguridad.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Darien le tomó las manos.

—Solo quiero estar contigo.

Serena sintió la calidez de esas palabras, que tenían el poder de desvanecer todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Darien había dicho exactamente lo que ella necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Le dijo que Lita la había llamado.

—Espero que se mantenga en contacto. ¿Te importa?

Darien tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué debería importarme?

No tenía intención de vender Ballybawn a las hermanas de Serena, pero no quería preocuparla con esa noticia. Su deseo de comunicarse con sus hermanas y satisfacer la curiosidad era normal. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero no se sentía a gusto, porque estaba convencido de que las mujeres harían todo lo necesario para destruir su relación con Serena.

—¿Por qué nunca has mencionado que aún sigues luchando para limpiar tu nombre? —le preguntó ella.

La mirada de Darien se endureció.

—¿qué es lo que hay que mencionar? Para que haya un nuevo juicio necesito pruebas nuevas. He contratado a algunos investigadores que están trabajando en ello, pero hace cinco años desde que se desvió el dinero de las cuentas. Fue un chanchullo muy limpio y los culpables han tenido mucho tiempo para borrar sus huellas. Será muy difícil encontrar pistas frescas.

—¿Crees que había más de una persona implicada?

—Es posible —consciente de que Serena tenía mucho trato con Seiya, evitó decir nada más.

— ¿Sabes?, Seiya sospecha de mi primo Steven —confesó Serena.

Al pensar en el debilucho Steven, Darien casi se echó a reír, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Serena. Una mujer honesta y sincera era una joya que no tenía precio y esa era Serena, porque no podía reconocer la maldad en los demás. Sin dudarlo había repetido lo que Seiya quería que dijera. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Serena había tenido algo que ver en su encarcelamiento? El solo hecho de pensarlo le hacía sonreír. Pero Seiya había subestimado la inteligencia de Darien al usar a Serena como un medio de información falsa.

.

.

Darien arrancó otra cereza madura del árbol abandonado y se agachó para dársela a Serena en la boca.

—Seguro que aún puedes comer una más, _bella mia_.

Incorporándose, Serena agarró la cereza con los labios.

—Me estás tentando.

—La tentación es el gusto de la vida — Darien volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y la miró con sus ojos azules—. No te atrevas a quedarte dormida otra vez sobre mí, te pasas todo el día durmiendo. A mediodía, por la tarde y por la noche. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la persona que solía tener bastante con unas cuantas horas cada noche?

—El sol me adormece —dijo Serena culpando al calor del verano por su cansancio inusual.

Durante tres semanas gloriosas, cada día había amanecido más brillante que el anterior. El cielo era de un azul intenso y el sol empapaba la tierra fértil con su calidez dorada. Serena se sentía enormemente feliz de estar con Darien. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser de otra manera cuando él era lo primero que veía al despertarse y lo último antes de dormirse?

Villa Contarini ya no estaba sumida en la oscuridad que al principio había sobrecogido a Serena. Se habían descorrido las cortinas para permitir que entrara la luz y las ventanas se habían abierto de par en par, igual que todas las puertas que conducían a las terrazas. Vivían informalmente: solían echar los cojines en el suelo, porque los amantes no tenían ningún interés en sentarse en viejos sofás separados por seis metros, y comían a horas intempestivas, normalmente al aire libre.

Darien había enseñado a Serena todos los lugares que recordaba de su infancia. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a su antigua casa, donde descubrió desconcertado que la vieja granja estaba en ruinas. Se enfureció al darse cuenta de que él y su madre habían sido expulsados del lugar solo para que la casa permaneciera vacía y desatendida. Al volver a la villa, quitó el retrato de su padre de la pared.

—Pensé que con el tiempo sería capaz de mirarlo o, al menos, de reconocer quién era — confesó Darien aquella noche—. Pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. Teníamos muy poco; pero incluso eso se lo llevó para proteger su nombre, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada.

—No pienses en él —Serena se había abrazado a su cuerpo musculoso y estaba sufriendo por él, preguntándose por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que alguien que sentía algo tan profundamente, como él, era mucho más vulnerable de lo que parecía.

Disfrutaban mucho explorando la enorme villa a pie. A ella no le importaba dónde iban o lo que hacían mientras estuviera con él. Las prendas de diseño que Darien le había comprado se mancharon y rasgaron mientras paseaban por los bosques, saltaban vallas y muros y hacían picnics en los campos. Sin embargo, por las noches solían cenar en restaurantes lujosos de Siena. Allí se daba cuenta de que otras mujeres miraban a Darien con interés y con una avidez sexual que la asustaba. Pero Darien nunca hablaba de amor, del futuro o del pasado que una vez compartieron, y Serena se dio cuenta de que sin uno de esos elementos importantes la inseguridad se iba a apoderar de ella.

Casi todas las mañanas él la sacaba de la cama para recorrer los viñedos juntos. Ella pensaba que todos los vinos sabían a medicina y nunca se había interesado por saber cómo las uvas terminaban en las botellas, pero estaba encantada al ver que Darien compartía esa afición con ella. Pero lo que recordaba con más intensidad era la excitación apasionada de hacer el amor con él en la bodega polvorienta, mientras Darien silenciaba con besos ardientes sus gritos de placer.

A veces la dejaba sola durante una hora o dos, si tenía que ausentarse por negocios. Cuando estaban separados, Serena pasaba cada minuto hablando por teléfono. Si no estaba charlando con Seiya, hablaba con una de sus hermanas. A la primera llamada de Lita le siguieron otras de Rei y Michiru que sirvieron para que Serena comenzara a conocerlas. Pero Serena empezó a ocultarle a Darien la frecuencia de las llamadas, porque no podía evitar sentir que, al tener tanto trato con ellas, le estaba siendo desleal.

—¿Te mantendrá esto despierta el suficiente tiempo como para poder hacer el amor contigo?

Serena estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y la pregunta la sorprendió.

—¿Cómo dices?

Con una risa ronca, Darien levantó la mano de Serena para que el sol hiciera brillar la pulsera de zafiro y diamante que le había puesto en la muñeca mientras ella dormitaba a su lado.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos mientras ella se incorporaba.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío...! Es... ¡Es impresionante! —exclamó mientras observaba la joya—. ¿Son de verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Darien se sintió ofendido. El regalo la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

—No deberías haberme comprado algo tan caro.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo permitírmelo.

Dándose cuenta de que lo había ofendido, Serena se obligó a sonreír.

— Supongo que ahora puedes, ya que estás libre de la responsabilidad de Ballybawn—. El frunció el ceño. —No estoy libre de esa responsabilidad—. Serena decidió que en esa ocasión no iba a evitar una discusión sobre sus hermanas y Darien. —Pero yo había pensado que ibas a aceptar la oferta de mis hermanas...

—¿Y por qué tendría que dejar que me dijeran lo que tengo que hacer? Tú tienes más derecho que ellas a quedarte con el castillo. Si no hubiera sido por todos tus esfuerzos, tus abuelos habrían perdido su hogar hace años.

A Serena le tomó por sorpresa su actitud.

—Yo no lo veo así. Si dejas que mis hermanas compren Ballybawn, seguirá estando en la familia. No puedo creer que seas tan terco.

—Créeme, _mia carina_ —dijo mientras la acercaba a él—. Nunca me ha gustado que me intimiden. Deja de preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme solo.

—Eres muy obstinado —dijo Serena observando los ojos azules.

—_Dio mío_... Te deseo a todas horas — saboreando la boca sensual de Serena e introduciendo la lengua en el interior húmedo, Darien la tumbó despacio sobre la manta y se posó encima de ella. Serena podía sentir su cuerpo, caliente y duro contra su estómago y comenzó a sentir pequeños temblores de deseo y un calor húmedo entre los muslos.

No era el momento más oportuno para que sonara el móvil, que había dejado en el todoterreno aparcado a unos cuantos metros.

— No contestes. Ojalá lo hubieras desconectado —dijo Darien mientras se separaba de ella—. Si yo puedo apagar el mío, tú también.

—Pero puede ser Rei, y con la diferencia horaria le resulta muy difícil encontrarme a una hora razonable...

—Lita te envió un móvil que funciona en el extranjero para poder localizarte las veinticuatro horas, del día. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque ninguna de tus hermanas puede esperar cinco minutos para conseguir lo que quieren! — Dijo con un tono desdeñoso que la sorprendió— Eres el último juguete que han adquirido. Algún día voy a destrozar ese teléfono.

—Puede ser algo importante —esforzándose por ignorar su enfado, Serena se metió en el coche para contestar la llamada. Era Michiru, que quería saber si Serena asistiría a la fiesta que ella y Haruka iban a dar el próximo mes para celebrar su aniversario de bodas.

Consciente de que Darien la estaba observando desde la puerta del conductor, Serena se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, mientras sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el bolsillo de la falda.

—Todavía no sé si voy a estar muy ocupada esa semana.

—Eso es lo mismo que dijiste la última vez que te pregunté. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada sin Darien? —preguntó Michiru.

Serena se sentía incómoda con Darien tan cerca, pues se había sentado en el asiento del conductor, junto a ella.

— ¿Cuántas cosas haces tú sin Haruka?

Sin previo aviso, Darien le quitó el móvil y lo puso en el auricular del salpicadero, de forma que la llamada se podía escuchar a través de los altavoces del coche.

La voz de Michiru rompió el silencio.

—Yo estoy casada, pero tú aún estás soltera y eres libre para hacer lo que quieras. Si la fecha no le viene bien a Darien, ven tú sola. ¿Tengo que sobornarte prometiéndote que te voy a buscar algún griego joven y ardiente?

Los pómulos de Darien se tiñeron de rojo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la indignación.

—¡Serena no es libre para hacer lo que quiera! — interrumpió hablando al micrófono para que Michiru pudiera escucharlo—. Y no creo que tenga que decirte que tu hermana no necesita ningún griego ardiente.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, y finalmente Michiru exclamó:

—¿Es Darien con quien estoy hablando?

— ¡Sí, y que sepas que Serena no va a ir a tu fiesta!

— ¡Darien, basta! —dijo Serena avergonzada

—¿Tienes por costumbre escuchar las conversaciones con mi hermana? —preguntó Michiru preocupada.

— ¡De ahora en adelante, las voy a escuchar todas! —contestó Darien sin dudarlo—. No voy a dejar que te interpongas en nuestra relación.

— Yo no quería interponerme — se defendió Michiru consternada.

Con un movimiento brusco, Darien cortó la llamada

Serena no sabía con quién estaba más enfadada: si con Darien por escuchar o con Michiru por su sentido del humor tan provocativo. En silencio, Darien recogió la manta y la cesta del picnic y los metió en el todoterreno con violencia.

Estaba tan enfurecido que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar. Su peor sospecha se había hecho realidad, estaba convencido de que todas las hermanas de Serena estaban contra él e intentaban apartar a Serena de su lado.

Pero eso no era todo. ¿Un griego joven y ardiente? A Darien le pasaron por la cabeza toda clase de insultos. ¿Cómo se atrevía Michiru Tenoh a ofrecerse para emparejar a Serena con otro hombre? Se sintió mareado con solo pensarlo. Quería decirle a Serena que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría volver a aceptar una llamada de sus hermanas. Después de haber escuchado a Michiru, sabía que no estaría tranquilo dejando que Serena fuera a visitarlas.

—Pero Michiru solo estaba bromeando... — murmuró Serena.

¡Seguro que sí! Apretando la mandíbula, Darien llevó el coche al camino. Había hecho bien en escuchar la conversación; la mirada de culpabilidad de Serena le había dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Era evidente que esas mujeres no se iban a detener ante nada para sacarlo de la vida de Serena. Incluso estaban dispuestas a tentarla, para que fuera infiel. No era que él no conociera a Serena... confiaba en ella totalmente. Pero ella era muy inocente e insegura, el blanco perfecto para quien usara métodos manipuladores sin escrúpulos. ¿No había usado él mismo alguna vez esos métodos, y con éxito? ¿Y si la embaucaban? ¿Qué tipo de mentiras podían contarle sus hermanas? ¿No se había creído Serena todas las mentiras de Neherenia?

En principio Darien se había planteado tener una simple aventura con Serena pero, ¿por qué la había convertido en su amante pero la trataba como a su novia? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo que incluso se sentía amenazado por las hermanas de Serena? Reconoció que siempre había sido muy posesivo con ella, pero Serena era suya de una manera que ninguna otra mujer podía serlo.

La primera noche en Toscana ella le había preguntado cuándo iba a dejar de castigarla. Pero por entonces Darien estaba por encima de todo eso. El descubrimiento de que no había habido ningún otro hombre en su vida ni en su cuerpo mientras él estuvo en la cárcel le había ayudado a superar la sensación de traición. También le había ayudado el hecho de ver todo el esfuerzo y la vida miserable que ella había llevado durante años en Ballybawn. Él sabía que estaba controlando la relación, pero las hermanas de Serena habían destruido esa satisfacción.

Ahora ya sabía con qué se enfrentaba. Lita, Rei y Michiru estaban esperando a que cometiera un error para magnificarlo y utilizarlo contra Serena. Le presentarían a hombres de sus países para tentarla a la menor oportunidad. Cada vez que él tuviera que irse por negocios, ellas lo verían como una oportunidad para debilitar su relación con Serena. Mientras estuvieran planeando y maquinando, Darien no tendría un momento de paz. Las hermanas de Serena no se quedarían tranquilas hasta que su hermana pequeña fuera una respetable mujer casada, como ellas. Él podría desbaratarles los planes casándose con Serena... ¡Era más difícil excluir y destrozar a un marido!

Serena miró a Darien con el rabillo del ojo. Se sentía aún más tensa desde que Michiru le había dicho que tenía que decidirse sobre la fiesta. Serena sabía que tenía que hacer sus propios planes en vez de dejarse llevar por los caprichos de Darien. Dos días antes los abuelos habían volado a Londres para visitar a Lita y a su marido, Andrew, e iban a quedarse allí hasta que el castillo estuviera de nuevo habitable. En dos semanas como mucho ella tendría que volver a Ballybawn, aunque Darien hablaba como si pensara quedarse Italia. ¿En qué lugar la dejaba eso?

Cuando entraron en el palacete el ama de lIaves se apresuró a decirle unas palabras a Darien —creo que tenemos visitantes —dijo él mientras agarraba a Serena por la cintura e iba con ella a uno de los salones.

Dos mujeres, una joven y excepcionalmente preciosa, y la otra una versión mayor de la primera, se levantaron para saludarlos. Serena reconoció a Beryl Metalia al instante y se intranquilizo al ver a la belleza que había dicho en la entrevista que estaba esperando a que Darien fijara la fecha de la boda. Darien las presentó, pero ni Beryl ni su madre prestaron atención a Serena, que se sentía en desventaja con el pelo despeinado, sin maquillaje y los labios hinchados por los besos de Darien.

Beryl tenía unos ojos de color aqua, el cabello rojo y sedoso y llevaba un moderno traje de color caramelo, lo último en la moda. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena se esforzó por ocultar las manchas de hierba que tenía en la falda. Darien intentó incluir a Serena en la conversación, pero Beryl y su madre solo quisieron hablar en italiano. Cuando Serena empezó a darse cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba siendo ignorada, se sintió mortificada y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Finalmente se levantó y sin decir una palabra subió al dormitorio. ¿Beryl y su madre la veían como la amante de Darien, una extraña pequeña y estúpida que compartía su cama durante una temporada y a quien no había que prestarle ninguna atención? Así la habían tratado y se había sentido muy herida.

¿Por qué nunca le había preguntado a Darien sobre Beryl? No se había creído lo que leyó en la entrevista, porque no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba Darien a perseguir a su antigua prometida si tenía planes para casarse con otra mujer? Y el hecho de que hubiera sido Neherenia quien le llamó la atención sobre la entrevista en la revista también había contribuido a que Serena no se lo creyera. Pero tener a Beryl en la casa, haciéndole una visita con su madre, era otra cosa. Era la prueba de que Beryl y Darien tenían una relación, y si eso era verdad, ¿qué más cosas serían ciertas?

Ya era hora de que abandonara Villa Contarini, se dijo Serena luchando contra el sentimiento de pérdida que la envolvía. Tenía que volver a tomar las riendas de su propia vida pero, ¿qué tenía Darien que evitaba que lo hiciera, que fuera sensata? El amor no era una excusa, no por amarlo tenía que comportarse como una estúpida y hacer el ridículo. Pero de alguna manera al estar otra vez con Darien ella había perdido su independencia. Era muy feliz con él y la felicidad la seducía. No podía concebir un día sin él, y mucho menos una vida, pero tendría que aprender a hacerlo.

Serena sacó la bolsa de viaje con la que había llegado a Toscana y se puso la ropa que llevaba el día del viaje. Las prendas le picaron y las notó calientes. Casi se rió de sí misma. ¿Qué pensaría Darien al ver que había dejado todo el vestuario elegante que le había comprado? Se estaba quitando la pulsera de zafiros y diamantes cuando él apareció en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Me disculpo por la mala educación de mis visitantes —dijo mientras miraba a Serena y a la bolsa de viaje que había en el suelo—. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Darien se tensó y entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué significa eso?

— Que me voy.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! —le contesto— ¡Estás usando a las Metalia como una excusa para alejarte de mí!

Serena levantó orgullosa la barbilla y respondió:

— No sabía que necesitara una excusa.

Las facciones de Darien se endurecieron.

—Estás molesta por Beryl.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —preguntó Serena.

—Pero todo lo que hay entre Beryl y yo es una propuesta de negocios que me pidió que considerara hace unos meses.

Serena estaba decidida a no mostrar ningún interés, pero esa explicación la desconcertó.

— ¿Negocios?

—Beryl es una prima lejana. Su padre, Shields, heredó el título de mi padre, pero yo me quedé con la propiedad y el dinero. Shields Metalia es un famoso productor de vinos y, consciente de mis ambiciones con el viñedo, Beryl sugirió una alianza práctica entre los dos.

—¿Alianza? —preguntó Serena.

La boca sensual de Darien se torció en una mueca.

— Si accedía a casarme con ella, su padre se haría cargo del viñedo de Contarini. Beryl también pensaba que yo me beneficiaría del status social de su familia. Los Metalia no son muy ricos, pero tienen mucha clase.

— ¿Y qué sacaría Beryl de ese acuerdo?

—Un marido muy rico. Uniría su estilo a mi dinero.

Serena estaba realmente sorprendida.

—¿Y qué respondiste a esa propuesta tan increíble?

—Dije que lo pensaría... ¿por qué no?

Serena se sintió furiosa y lanzó una risa nerviosa de incredulidad.

— ¡No me extraña que te apresuraras a decirme que esta vez no podíamos pensar en el matrimonio! ¡Durante todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo pensabas casarte con ella!

—¡_Dio mio_! ¡No fue así! —exclamó Darien sorprendido por esa acusación—. No tengo ninguna relación con Beryl. Lo que me ofreció fue un trato de negocios y tenía que considerarlo como tal. No me voy a disculpar por eso.

—¿Ah no?

—No, no lo voy a hacer. Cuando me hizo esa oferta yo todavía estaba en la cárcel. Era el momento ideal para pensar en un matrimonio de conveniencia que no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos — respondió mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules—. Estaba muy amargado. He perdido cinco años de mi vida, cinco años durante los que esperaba haberme casado, crear un hogar y formar una familia. ¡Pero había olvidado lo que eran el mundo exterior y la realidad!

— ¡Así que decidiste disfrutar de tu libertad antes de sentar cabeza con ella! —lo acusó Serena pasando por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

— En realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer eso —murmuró Darien burlonamente—. Unas cuantas semanas después de mi liberación, había vuelto con la misma mujer con la que estaba antes de ingresar en la cárcel.

Serena se detuvo e intentó tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

—Estando conmigo, estabas planeando casarte con ella.

—Sí, pero...

Poniéndole las manos en los hombros para obligarla suavemente a que lo mirara de nuevo, Darien dijo:

—Y hace ya varias semanas desde que le dije a Beryl que no iba a aceptar su oferta, pero es muy persistente.

—No importa. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido obligarme a pensar en cosas en las que tenía que haber pensado mucho antes. Cuando dijiste que lo que una vez tuvimos había desaparecido, no te creí porque no quería que fuera así — admitió Serena.

Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y la miró mientras su boca sensual se comprimía.

— Y yo no quería creer que lo que una vez tuvimos todavía podía seguir vivo. Ahora me temo que tus hermanas han conseguido convencerte de que soy una mala influencia.

—No, ellas no son así.

—Pero, te convenga o no, quiero casarme contigo, y si dices que no te encerraré aquí y no te dejaré dormir hasta que estés de acuerdo.

Concentrada en luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, Serena no pudo convencerse de que él había pronunciado esas palabras. Lentamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro de forma inquisitiva.

—Me siento como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca — añadió Darien—. En realidad, estamos más unidos de lo que nunca habíamos estado. Quiero que estés conmigo siempre, _bella mia_.

—¿Estás hablando en s…serio? —tartamudeó Serena.

— Me encuentro en un estado en el que me preocupa que tus hermanas contraten a alguien para que te secuestre en mitad de la noche, así que creo que es hora de hacer de tripas corazón y de dirigirse a la iglesia... antes de que me vuelva loco —bromeó Darien.

— Pero dijiste que no te ibas a casar conmigo

—Estaba equivocado. Quiero casarme contigo.

Serena estaba empezando a temblar, porque podía ver en su mirada que la respuesta que le diera iba a significar mucho para él, y era una mirada que había pensado que nunca volvería a ver.

— Sé que lo estás diciendo, pero...

—Cuanto antes. Me gustaría que nos casáramos aquí en Italia y no voy a esperar ni un día más de lo necesario. Ya hemos perdido muchos años—. Serena se acercó para abrazarlo y él la apretó tanto contra su cuerpo que casi no podía respirar.

—Sí. Creo que voy a llorar —murmuró. Darien la miró mientras su boca se curvaba con una sonrisa. —¿Llorar sobre mí? Empápame con tu llanto.

—Pervertido. —murmuró Serena. Cuando Darien la estaba llevando a la cama, ella lo miró y preguntó:

— ¿Te importaría... te importaría si llamo a Lita? —desconcertado por esa petición, Darien se puso rígido—. No puedo esperar darle la buena noticia. Se alegrará mucho por nosotros. Solo será un par de minutos, lo juro.

**Pues por lo visto la aventura se convirtió en algo más serio, cuando Darien se obsesionó con que las hermanas de Serena los querían separar, ¿no que no le importaba pues?, y me encanto el ofrecimiento de Michiru "un griego joven y ardiente" jajaja, allí si que asustó a Darien, pero a pesar de todo, creo que Serena debería de dejar de depender tanto de él, que lo ame no quiere decir que él le diga que hacer, a donde ir y con quien hablar, además de que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, jejeje, un beso.**

**yssareyes48: pues creo que el trancazo va a ser peor ya que ahora se van a casar, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En la sacristía de la iglesia de St. Augustine esperaban cuatro hombres altos y muy atractivos. Llevaban elegantes trajes de chaqué, chalecos con rayas grises y corbatas blancas.

—¿Serena te dijo que solo estaría dos minutos hablando por teléfono y tú la creíste? —el marido de Lita, Andrew Furuhata, miró a Darien divertido—. Tienes mucho que aprender, y ahora que son cuatro todo irá a peor.

—Es cierto —el marido de Michiru, Haruka Tenoh, añadió sonriendo—. Una vez tiré el teléfono de Michiru a la bañera para que dejara de sonar.

—Yo lo arrojé contra la ventana — se rió Andrew.

El marido de Rei, el príncipe Nicolas al-Husayn, sonrió con cierta superioridad.

—Yo usaba la excusa de problemas de salud y prohibía los móviles y cualquier otro tipo de teléfono en nuestras habitaciones privadas.

—Muy buena, Nicolas —murmuró Andrew con admiración—. Me temo que de ahora en adelante me voy a preocupar mucho más por la salud.

Darien, que se preguntaba si la limusina nupcial estaría ya camino del pueblo, estaba demasiado tenso para divertirse. Era el día de su boda y estaba muy agradecido de que por fin hubiera llegado. Habían pasado diez días desde que le propuso matrimonio, y de esos diez Darien solo había podido hablar con Serena a través del teléfono. El mismo día que Serena aceptó casarse con él dos de sus hermanas con sus maridos habían volado a Italia para conocer a Darien. El encuentro había ido mucho mejor de lo que él había esperado, pero después Lita insistió en organizarlo todo y Michiru se llevó a Serena a París para comprarle el ajuar de novia. Lo que Darien había imaginado como una ocasión íntima y especial se había convertido en un circo y Serena no había tenido oportunidad de volver a Toscana hasta antes del día de la boda.

Desde el impresionante porche de Villa Contarini, Serena veía cómo su abuela, sus tres hermanas y los sobrinos y sobrinas que tendrían un papel activo en la ceremonia se metieron en los preparativos.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, se miró rápidamente en un espejo veneciano: el sueño que había empezado a tener casi desde el primer momento que vio a Darien da Chiba al fin se había hecho realidad.

Llevaba un vestido recto cortado al bies de satén blanco, con un collar de cuentas de cristal. El estilo clásico la hacía parecer más alta, y la exquisita diadema de diamantes que Rei le había prestado también la favorecía. Rei también le había dado una liga de encaje con perlas incrustadas. Lita le había regalado un maravilloso juego de lencería y Michiru se presentó con un par de zapatos de diseño que estaban tachonados con diamantes.

— Me enamoré de ellos, pero Haruka tiene la manía de no dejarme llevar zapatos con joyas, así que los compré para ti —confesó Michiru—. Créeme, te sentirás como si valieras un millón de dólares.

Recordando la conversación con una sonrisa de impotencia, porque Michiru era tan rica que no sabía cómo vivían los demás, Serena se subió el vestido unos centímetros para ver cómo brillaban los zapatos con la luz del sol. Michiru tenía razón, la hacían sentir fantásticamente. Era hora de que su abuelo y ella se dirigieran a la iglesia. Llegaría justamente tres minutos tarde.

—No creo que tengas oportunidad de leer nada durante la ceremonia, abuelo —con una sonrisa, agarró el libro que quería llevarse Artemis O'Brien.

—Estás preciosa, querida —dijo el anciano con cariño—. A nuestra edad, cuando ya quedan muy pocas sorpresas, tu abuela y yo nos sentimos muy afortunados; tu difunta madre nos ha dejado un maravilloso legado con tus hermanas y sus hijos.

A punto de llorar, Serena abrazó a su abuelo. Era cierto, Ikuko les había dado a Serena y a sus hermanas el regalo de la vida. Al conocer y querer a sus hermanas Serena había logra superar el sentimiento de soledad que la había acosado desde que era una niña.

Sentada en la limusina que la llevaría a la iglesia, Serena pensó en los nueve días increíblemente agitados que acababa de pasar. Aunque había disfrutado mucho con sus hermanas y sus respectivas familias, había echado de menos a Darien más de lo que podía resistir. Cuando llamó a su padre para comunica que se casaba, Kenji Tsukino le dijo que estaba haciendo el ridículo y no aceptó la invitación a la boda. No había esperado mucho de él pero el rechazo despectivo la hirió.

Sin embargo, Seiya había recibido la noticia con calidez. Serena estaba deseando ver a su hermanastro en la recepción, pero estaba un poco preocupada por cómo reaccionaría Darien al ver a Seiya. ¿Tendría que haberle dicho que su hermanastro estaba en la lista de invitados?

Caminando Serena entró en el pasillo de la iglesia, engalanado de flores con sus tres hermanas y las damas de honor, todos esos pensamientos se habían desvanecido. Darien rompió la tradición y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y su mirada de admiración la hizo sentir como la novia más hermosa del mundo.

Con dignidad y calidez, Artemis O'Brien leyó unos pasajes de la Biblia, primero en irlandés y luego en inglés. El corazón de Serena estaba desbordado de alegría y cuando salieron de la pintoresca iglesia de piedra no se acordó de posar para la ráfaga de fotos.

—Tienes brillantina en los zapatos —le dijo Darien mientras la ayudaba a subir a la limusina que los llevaría a la villa para el banquete.

— No es brillantina, son joyas de verdad — confesó Serena con una risita nerviosa—. Es el regalo de Michiru. Creo que tendremos que meterlos en una vitrina especial.

—_Dio mio_... —Darien estaba sorprendido, de repente frunció el ceño al ver algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

Darien miró a Seiya Tsukino, que estaba entre la multitud, y luego de nuevo a Serena.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo tu hermanastro aquí?

El tono severo hizo que Serena palideciera.

—Yo lo invité.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¡No debería haber ningún Tsukino en mi boda!

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Darien, te acabas de casar con uno.

—No te veo como uno de ellos. Si lo hiciera no me habría casado contigo —con las facciones tensas, Darien la miró fríamente—. Fueron los Tsukino quienes se unieron para tenderme una trampa y mandarme a la cárcel durante cinco años. Piensa bien en quién confías, _mia carina_.

Serena estaba totalmente sorprendida, porque no se había preparado para el nivel de hostilidad que Darien sentía hacia su hermanastro.

—No se trata de eso.

—Claro que sí.

—Siempre le he tenido mucho cariño Seiya, desde que éramos unos niños.

—No es un pariente real.

—Da igual. Siempre lo he considerado mi hermano. Ya sé que nunca os habéis llevado bien, pero significaba mucho para mí que estuviera deseando venir a nuestra boda y olvida todo lo desagradable del pasado —dijo Serena, con convicción.

Darien soltó una risa violenta y forzada.

— ¡_Per meraviglia_! ¿Lo desagradable? ¿Con qué te atreves a decir que cinco horribles años de cárcel son simplemente algo desagradable?

Serena se puso pálida al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había ofendido. Pero aunque reconocía su falta de tacto, le preocupaba mucho la actitud de Darien y no podía evitar pensar que él estaba culpando a la persona equivocada por su encarcelamiento. Serena pensaba que la pésima investigación policial unida a los posibles prejuicios contra Darien, que no era de la familia, habían influido en el primer veredicto de culpabilidad.

— Lo siento. No quería que pareciera que no estaba teniendo en cuenta tu sufrimiento — respondió Serena en un susurro.

—Esta es la última vez que vas a ver a Seiya, así que aprovéchala — avisó Darien mientras la miraba con ojos severos.

La acompañó al interior de la villa y permaneció a su lado mientras el personal de servicio les daba la enhorabuena. Su sonrisa agradable no engañó a Serena, que era perfectamente consciente de que estaba enfadado con ella. No había subestimado su grado de amargura y, en un esfuerzo por enterrar los traumáticos acontecimientos que habían destrozado su relación anterior, había malinterpretado la situación. Pero le sorprendía que Darien le ordenara que cortara la amistad con su hermanastro para demostrarle lealtad. ¿Cómo podía obligarla a hacer una elección tan cruel?

Durante el banquete, Serena tuvo muy pocas oportunidades para hablar a solas con Darien, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo era consciente de la vibrante proximidad de su marido. Antes de que comenzara el baile, Artemis O'Brien dio un pequeño y divertido discurso y terminó levantando su copa y haciendo un brindis en irlandés por la feliz pareja:

—_Slainte agus saol agat_... ¡Qué tengáis salud y una larga vida!

En el salón de baile, que estaba adornado con espléndidas guirnaldas de flores, Darien la tomó en sus brazos con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

—Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo y estoy discutiendo contigo. Dejemos de hablar de Seiya —sugirió—. Este es nuestro día y nada debería estropearlo, _cara mia_.

La intranquilidad de Serena se evaporó en ese momento, y solo siguió preocupada al pensar que Seiya podría acercarse a ella mientras estaba con Darien. Girando en la pista en los brazos de Darien descubrió que incluso su fragancia masculina y cálida podía despertar sus sentidos y su cuerpo, tal era el poder de la atracción de su flamante marido. Con la boca seca, se apretó contra él y sucumbió al estremecimiento de placer. Lo deseaba y se sintió avergonzada al ser consciente de la quemazón que comenzaba a sentir entre sus muslos.

Ruborizándose al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba pegando a él, dijo:

— No me conozco a mí misma.

—Yo sí. Pero, como no puedo llevarte arriba y darte lo que necesitas en este momento, sugiero que nos separemos para no torturarnos más —gruñó Darien.

Una vez lejos de él, Serena comenzó a recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Encantada de verse rodeada de tantos miembros de la familia, bailó con el hijo mayor adoptado de Rei, Helios, y con el príncipe Mamoru, su sobrino de seis años. Rei también tenía una hija, Mina, y un tercer hijo, Malaquite, que todavía era un bebé. Había dicho que su actual embarazo sería el último, pero Lita había comentado:

—Eso no se lo cree nadie... ¡Le encantan los niños!

Lita y Andrew tenían tres niños pequeños, Endimion, Ittou y Zafiro, todos muy activos y traviesos. Serena sonrió al ver al sofisticado Andrew Furuhata cruzar corriendo la pista de baile para recuperar a su hijo más pequeño, que pretendía seguir a sus hermanos, a pesar de que acababa de aprender a andar. Michiru tenía gemelos de cuatro años, Sammy y Rini, que tenían un gran encanto, y otro hijo llamado Malaquite, que siempre se estaba metiendo en líos.

Cuando empezó a sentirse algo mareada, Serena pensó que había pasado demasiado tiempo bailando y salió a la terraza para respirar aire fresco. Se sorprendió al ver a sus tres hermanas hablando apartadas de los demás.

— Creo que tiene derecho a saber lo que hemos descubierto —estaba diciendo Michiru.

Rei estaba muy inquieta.

— Es una situación difícil, pero Nicolas cree que no debemos interferir entre un hombre y su mujer, especialmente sobre un tema familiar.

—Andrew dice que precisamente por eso deberíamos mantenernos al margen, pero tengo la sospecha de que aprueba lo que se está haciendo —dijo Lita—. Pero me siento culpable al no decírselo y no puedo evitar pensar que se va a llevar una buena sorpresa.

— ¿qué? —preguntó Serena desde unos cuantos metros atrás mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus hermanas se dieron la vuelta. Rei se ruborizó, Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Lita la miró inquieta—. Estáis hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no —afirmó Lita—. Estamos hablando de una amiga en común que está a punto de descubrir que su marido no es la persona que parece ser.

—Siempre es un error pensar que los hombres son perfectos... o que son como nosotras —intervino Michiru—. A veces te encuentras con uno tan despiadado que el rey Herodes a su lado es como un niño, ¡y no solo no se arrepiente de ello, sino que se siente orgulloso!

Después de hablar con sus hermanas Serena volvió al interior para buscar a Seiya, y lo encontró en el centro de un animado grupo. Estaba contando una divertida historia con mucho estilo y, al verla, le pasó a Serena un brazo por encima de los hombros. Cuando terminó y todo el mundo se echó a reír, empezó inmediatamente a contar otra historia.

Los minutos pasaron y Seiya no hacía ningún intento por quedarse a solas con ella, lo que sorprendió a Serena. Su hermanastro hablaba rápida y frenéticamente pero con una claridad que confirmaba que el problema no era el alcohol. Se encontraba en un estado de excitación muy inusual.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Serena vio que Darien la estaba mirando. Ruborizándose, Serena le tiró a Seiya de la manga para atraer su atención, y Seiya finalmente se separó a regañadientes de los demás.

— Gracias por la invitación, lo estoy pasando estupendamente. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por haberme podido escapar del trabajo un par de días.

—¿Todavía tiene problemas? — preguntó Serena preocupada.

—No pienso hablar de negocios el día de tu boda. ¿Eres feliz?

—Si – respondió Serena con timidez.

—¿Aunque da Chiba esté echando pestes porque me hayas invitado? —Serena se mordió el labio inferior, turbada, y Seiya afirmó—: No merezco la pena, ya lo sabes.

—Para mí sí.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Seiya se suavizaron.

— Estoy emocionado.

—Por una vez te estaba contando la verdad al decirte que no merece la pena —se burló Darien.

La intervención de su marido hizo que Serena se detuviera en seco. Darien tenía las mejillas ardientes y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido. Por suerte, otro invitado comenzó a hablar con él y Serena se sintió aliviada. Durante unos instantes, había temido que los dos se enzarzaran en una pelea.

Serena se disponía a cambiarse de ropa para el viaje cuando Darien la interceptó en la entrada y la tomó en sus brazos.

— No te quites el vestido. Quiero sacarte de aquí tal como estás, _cara mia_ —confesó con voz ronca. Darien la miraba con seductores ojos ardientes y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, como una marioneta—. ¿No vamos a pelear aunque me he comportado como un auténtico bastardo todo el día?

Fascinada por la sonrisa que él le dedicaba, Serena podría haberle perdonado cualquier cosa.

— Sin peleas.

— Eres un ángel.

No, no era ningún ángel, porque un ángel habría tenido en cuenta las experiencias traumáticas que Darien había vivido durante los últimos cinco años y lo reciente que era su libertad. Ella había esperado demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Él estaba amargado, a la defensiva y desconfiaba. Necesitaba sentir que ella estaba totalmente de su parte. ¿No merecía toda la atención? Después de todo, Serena no podía olvidar que Darien se había enfrentado a los años de cárcel sin su apoyo.

— ¡Pero no he podido despedirme de nadie! —protestó Serena al ver que él la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la salida trasera de la villa—. Ni siquiera sé dónde vamos.

—El derecho del novio. —Darien se detuvo para atraerla hacia él y besarla apasionadamente.

Serena no protestó cuando él la tomó en brazos y la llevó al exterior. Se ruborizó cuando vio el numeroso grupo de invitados que gritaron y los llenaron de confetti.

Darien dejó escapar un grito. La familia de Serena estaba esperando para despedirse de ella y él mantenía sus posesivos brazos alrededor

—Estoy extasiada —murmuró

Darien abrazo el cuerpo esbelto de su mujer. No se sintió capaz de dejarla en el suelo y compartirla de nuevo, así que solo le permitió que se despidiera con la mano mientras él se dirigía al helicóptero que los esperaba. Había celebrado una boda con quinientos invitados, había sido sociable, amable y educado, y en ese momento lo único que quería era estar a solas con ella.

Hotaru fue la última en acercarse.

—Cuídalo —le dijo a Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

El destino del viaje resultó ser una pequeña isla privada cerca de la costa de Sicilia. Desde el aire parecía un paraíso lleno de vegetación y Serena no estuvo menos encantada cuando Darien la sacó del helicóptero y vio la casa alargada, baja y moderna en primera línea de playa.

—Nunca voy a olvidar que me trajiste a un sitio tan hermoso en nuestra luna de miel — confesó.

—Esperemos que esta no sea la única visita. Este sitio es nuestro.

— ¿Nuestro?—repitió Serena abriendo los ojos.

— Solo es una pequeña isla.

— Pero es encantadora — quitándose los zapatos y subiéndose la falda para quitarse las medias, Serena comenzó a correr por la playa. Hundió los dedos de los pies en la fina arena, se subió el vestido hasta las rodillas y empezó a chapotear en el agua como un niño pequeño.

Sonriendo, Darien se agachó para recoger los valiosos zapatos que su mujer había dejado a pocos metros de la marea y la observó. Serena era natural, no tenía vanidad ni deseo de impresionar a los demás. También era muy buena persona. Era totalmente diferente de todas las mujeres que él había conocido, y se había sentido muy orgulloso de ella en la boda.

Los invitados eran muy diferentes entre sí pero todos se habían sentido cómodos con Serena. Su calidez natural atraía a la gente, y cuando tomaba confianza sus cualidades especiales se hacían más evidentes. Mirándola mientras el sol arrancaba destellos dorados a su cabello y observando sus ojos celestes llenos de dicha, Darien se sintió como si acabara de hacer un gran negocio. ¡La había hecho suya colocando un anillo en su dedo justo a tiempo!

¿Por qué se había comportado de una manera tan estúpida con Seiya? Aunque era muy inteligente y astuto, Darien tuvo que admitir que el joven ya no era una amenaza para él. Pero todos los Tsukino estaban recibiendo su castigo con cada día que la cadena Salut seguía abierta. Aunque Darien estaba seguro de que Seiya se estaba destrozando la vida aún más rápido.

Pero no tenía intención de preocupar a Serena con la creencia de que su querido hermanastro podría haber estado drogado en la boda. Darien había conocido a muchos drogadictos en la cárcel y sabía reconocer la causa del estado de excitación de Seiya. Esa sospecha le hacía sentir aún más aversión hacia él y no soportaba ver a Serena en su compañía. Aunque tenía a un hombre de seguridad pisándole los pies, Seiya no haría nada incorrecto. Aún no tenía ninguna prueba concreta y no podía acusar a Seiya por haber obrado mal.

Descartó esos pensamientos desagradables y acompañó a Serena a la casa. Dejando pisadas mojadas y llenas de arena por todas partes, Serena entró en la casa, lanzando exclamaciones de admiración ante cada cosa que veía. Los suelos de baldosas, las cortinas ligeras y los muebles de haya creaban un ambiente lujoso y cómodo.

—¿Cuándo compraste este lugar?

—Cuando aún estaba en prisión. Solamente al ver las fotos tuve la esperanza de que algún día caminaría por esta playa.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Te he destrozado un momento histórico! — interrumpió Serena visiblemente preocupada.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado.

—Y lo peor, está a punto de llegar—la boca exuberante de Serena se abrió delatando su sorpresa—. Algunas novias han sido abandonadas por pecados más leves, _bella mia_.

—¿qué piensas dejarme?

Darien le pasó las manos por la espalda y bajó la cremallera del vestido de novia.

—No antes de que te haya tomado aquí mismo...

—Eso no tiene gracia.

— ...y durante los siguientes cincuenta años —el vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo y Darien observó la ropa interior de seda de color marfil.

—Espera, voy a limpiarme de arena...

—Demasiado tarde... No puedo esperar tanto —Darien la tumbó en la lujosa cama y empezó a quitarse el traje con manos impacientes.

El corazón de Serena latía rápidamente y tenía la boca seca. Se quedó tumbada con la cara ardiendo, consciente de la humedad que tenía entre los muslos. Había algo perverso en desear a un hombre tanto como ella lo deseaba y en ver cómo se desnudaba. Aunque tenían familiaridad, no dejó de encontrarlo menos espléndido, y los nueve días de privación habían hecho que Serena fuera más consciente de su potente masculinidad. Paseó la mirada por sus hombros anchos, por el vello negro y ensortijado del pecho y por el estómago liso. Cuando él se quitó los pantalones, Serena comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Sus calzoncillos negros de seda moldeaban su impresionante masculinidad erecta. Entonces el pantalón cayó sobre las baldosas y él se inclinó para desabrochar el sujetador de Serena y quitarle las braguitas sin prestar atención a los detalles de ninguna de las prendas.

—Cuando dije que no podía esperar no estaba bromeando, _cara mia_ —Darien observó los rosados pezones de Serena e inmediatamente su atención se centró en los rizos de color dorado del triángulo entre sus muslos.

Sin dudarlo, le separó las piernas y Serena, que no tenía costumbre de estar tan expuesta ante él, se ruborizó y se habría cubierto de no haber escuchado la exclamación de admiración y placer de Darien.

— Darien...

—Ya sé que esta es una petición de última hora, pero... ¿puedo hacerte el amor sin usar protección? Me gustaría pasar nuestra luna de miel intentando dejarte embarazada — confesó.

Desconcertada, ella lo miró y la urgencia y el deseo que encontró en su mirada la derritieron.

—Mmm...

—¿Eso es un sí?

Incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Estaba abrumada, pues en una ocasión había sido ella quien había, querido formar una familia. Él también había querido niños pero había sido muy sincero al decirle que prefería esperar unos cuantos años. Por eso Serena se sentía emocionada al saber que él quería tener un hijo con ella tan pronto.

Había intentado no pensar en formar una familia porque había asumido que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él considerara la posibilidad.

— ¿crees que tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco más? —preguntó Darien.

—No. Siempre he querido tener un hijo tuyo —confesó algo nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué esa confesión que antes me habría aterrado ahora me parece tremendamente erótica?

Le robó la dulzura de su boca antes de desviar su atención a los pequeños montículos rosados y puntiagudos de los pechos de Serena. Ella se perdió rápidamente en las sensaciones que le provocaba porque, aunque no se había dado cuenta en las últimas semanas sus pechos estaban mucho más sensibles. Darien solo tenía que rozar los suaves pezones con la lengua para provocarle una oleada de placer y hacer que gritara.

—No seas tan tímida —la regañó suavemente cuando ella lo miró después de gritar con cierto aire de mortificación—. Cuando respondes así me resulta muy excitante.

La tomó en sus brazos y con dedos expertos y seguros exploró la zona suave y receptiva entre los muslos de Serena, deteniéndose en el pequeño centro de su deseo. Jadeando, ella, alzó las caderas para animarlo y retorciéndose de deseo.

Darien la tumbó debajo de él y se sumergió en su calidez húmeda con movimientos enérgicos y expertos mientras Serena se pegaba contra él gritando de placer. La dominación salvaje de Darien aumentaba la excitación explosiva que la embargaba, y con cada movimiento él le daba un placer indescriptible. Serena estaba inmersa en un torbellino de sensaciones que la acercaba cada vez más al lugar que cada poro de su piel deseaba alcanzar. Y pronto se encontró volando hacia el sol, gritando y jadeando debajo de él en una dulce agonía de satisfacción.

Girándose para liberarla de su peso, Darien la abrazó aún más fuerte y le apartó el pelo del rostro con una mano temblorosa.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión... La primera vez que te hice el amor en Ballybawn olvidé usar protección.

— ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Un leve rubor acentuó los pómulos de Darien.

—Habían pasado cinco años. Solo me di cuenta al final.

—Pero no me lo dijiste.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No tendrías que haber necesitado que te lo dijera —bromeó—. Supe que no te habías dado cuenta y no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte.

— Evidentemente — repitió Serena con tono ausente mientras se preguntaba cuándo había tenido el período por última vez. No consiguió recordarlo y el calendario en el que lo había apuntado estaba en la cocina de Ballybawn. Aun así, le parecía muy improbable que se hubiera quedado embarazada. El viaje, una dieta diferente y tanta emoción debían de haberle desajustado el organismo.

—Para dejarte embarazada seguramente tendré que esforzarme mucho y practicar continuamente —ronroneó Darien mientras la apretaba contra él para que fuera consciente de su excitación renovada.

—Estás muy metido en ese proyecto, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Estoy muy metido en ti —contestó levantándola y haciendo que se sentara sobre él.

Serena estaba sorprendida.

— No podemos hacerlo así.

—_Dio mio._.. mírame... —Darien la dirigió hacia él con manos firmes, penetrándola con la precisión lenta y erótica de un hombre que sabe cómo producir la máxima excitación.

Fue una noche de bodas para recordar. Serena no se atrevió a decirle más veces que no podían, aunque estuvo tentada en varias ocasiones. Darien incluso le hizo el amor en la ducha, y después de un orgasmo que dejó a Serena exhausta, ella murmuró:

— Te amo... Te amo tanto...

Esa era la fantasía de Darien, la que se había imaginado tantas veces cuando sentía la frustración sexual en su celda: Serena diciéndole una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba. Sabía que el cansancio se había apoderado de ella y que casi no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. La tomó en brazos en el baño y la llevó a la cama, cubriéndola con la sábana. Después se quedó mirándola mientras dormía. Los rizos dorados, aún algo húmedos, caían sobre la almohada y ella estaba pálida y algo ojerosa.

Darien se dio otra ducha. Esa fantasía lo había acechado desde que recuperó su libertad: el instante de la venganza más cruel al abandonarla cuando menos se lo esperaba. Había vivido ese momento en su imaginación muchas veces, marchándose durante la puesta de sol sin dejar siquiera una nota.

Pero si no dejaba ninguna nota ella llamaría los servicios de rescate pensando que Darien se había ido a nadar y que se había ahogado mientras ella dormía. Su boca se rió en una mueca. Además, desaparecer en una isla tan pequeña iba a ser todo un reto.

¿Cómo iba a volver a tierra firme? ¿Llamaría a helicóptero? El aterrizaje la despertaría y eso sería un desastre.

Se acercó al vestidor y eligió unos pantalones chinos de color beige y una camisa negra.

Miró a Serena mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Sabía que no iba a ir a ninguna parte y sabía por qué. En algún momento había dejado de desear verla asustada, preocupada o humillada. Era su mujer, cuidaría de ella y no traicionaría su confianza. Había pronunciado conscientemente todos los votos en la ceremonia, había sido sincero cuando le dijo que quería tener un hijo con ella. Había una larga lista de razones por las que se iba a quedar y solo una que realmente contaba, la única que lo hacía sentir incómodo al pensar en ella. Serena se despertó y fijó la vista en Darien, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama,

Tenía la camisa desabrochada y ella pudo ver su pecho musculoso y bronceado. Comenzaba a crecerle la barba y sus ojos azules rodeados de pestañas espesas y negras descansaban sobre Serena. Tenía un aspecto tan sexy que tuvo que contener la respiración.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él perezosamente.

A ella le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

—¿Por qué te pones roja?

—No importa...

—¿Tal vez fui demasiado entusiasta? —ella lo miró al reconocer la satisfacción en su voz—. Te prepararé un baño, _bella mia_.

Veinte minutos después, tras unas misteriosas salidas y venidas, él la acompañó al baño, iluminado por dos docenas de velas. Serena estaba tan desconcertada que dejó caer la toalla y se metió en el agua como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

Darien la observó con inmensa satisfacción.

—Sabía que te gustarían este tipo de cosas.

—¿lo sabías?

Darien había visto su colección de velas en Ballybawn, pero no lo confesó porque prefería disfrutar de la admiración que Serena sentía en ese momento por él.

—Te avisaré cuando esté lista la cena.

—¿También vas a cocinar? —Serena se incorporó en la bañera y le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación—. No puedo esperar.

Disfrutó del baño contemplando las velas. Michiru había dicho que ningún hombre era perfecto, pero estaba muy equivocada. ¡Darien era la perfección personificada! Era maravilloso, fantástico en la cama e incluso rezumaba sexo estando vestido. Era inteligente, sincero e increíblemente considerado, muy perspicaz y cariñoso. Ella debía de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Dos días antes de dejar la isla, Darien recibió la llamada de su abogado, Jedite Carrington, la cual llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y casi había perdido la esperanza de recibirla. Y el abogado que solía ser un hombre muy frío y tranquilo, Jedite, no pudo ocultar la emoción mientras le iba la noticia a su cliente.

Después de cinco largos años de investigación frustrada, por fin se habían hecho adelantos. Un miembro de la familia Tsukino se había acercado a Jedite a través de su propio abogado para ofrecer algunos datos sorprendentes. Steven Tsukino había confesado que tuvo algo que ver con crear las pruebas falsas que sirvieron para acusar a Darien de robo y contabilidad fraudulenta, llevándolo a la cárcel. El primo de Serena había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ir a la policía y hacer una declaración formal, aceptando las consecuencias por el delito que había cometido cinco años atrás, Steven Tsukino había sido chantajeado y, al verse amenazado de nuevo para cometer más fechorías, se había dado cuenta que solo podría protegerse diciendo la verdad.

—Has estado muy callado toda la tarde —le dijo Serena cuando se fueron a la cama—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No —cuando todos los hechos salieran a la luz, por fin habría un gran cambio, pensó Darien satisfecho.

Se sentía incómodo al no poder ser totalmente franco con su propia mujer, pero Serena no le había dejado otra opción. Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena se había negado a tomar partido. Era culpa suya el que Darien no confiara en ella sobre ese asunto, y hasta que Steven Tsukino hiciera su declaración a la policía, Darien sabía que debía estarse callado. Serena necesitaría mucho convencimiento antes de que pudiera ni siquiera aceptar verdades desagradables sobre la gente que le importaba. En una muestra de lealtad equivocada, podría incluso apresurarse a llamar a Seiya para avisarlo de los cargos de los que lo iban a acusar. Si Seiya conseguía salir del país antes de ser arrestado, Darien sabía que mataría a su mujer.

Sonrió en la oscuridad y apretó a Serena contra su pecho, sabiendo que a veces era mejor callar. Lo que ella ignoraba estaba a punto de herirla a corto plazo.

.

.

Después de haber disfrutado diez días idílicos de placer sibarita en la isla, Serena y Darien volvieron a Londres.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se fue a la oficina y Serena llamó a sus abuelos para preguntarles si habían tenido problemas para establecerse de nuevo en Ballybawn. Durante su ausencia, sus hermanas habían contratado personal para el castillo y habían supervisado la vuelta de pareja de ancianos a su hogar, muy mejorado.

—Espero tomar un vuelo mañana —le dijo a su abuelo alegremente.

—No lo hagas sólo por nosotros —contestó Artemis O'Brien—. Esta tarde nos vamos a visitar Rei, tu abuela quiere estar con ella cuando nazca el bebé.

Serena colgó el teléfono sintiéndose algo perpleja. Sus abuelos se estaban convirtiendo en unos trotamundos. Recordó todos los momentos de temor en los que se había preocupado por su bienestar, pero ahora estaban más seguros. Tenían toda una plantilla le empleados que asegurarían su comodidad y ya no serían tan dependientes de ella. Serena había podido notar el alivio y la satisfacción en la voz de su abuelo.

A media mañana llegó Hotaru y dijo que tenía que encontrar un expediente que Darien había olvidado en la casa. Serena observó a la ayudante personal de su marido mientras buscaba en los ficheros de la habitación que Darien usaba como despacho.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

La morena la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

—Sí, por favor. Darien quiere que vuelva lo antes posible.

Durante un par de minutos las dos mujeres trabajaron juntas.

—¿Por qué está todo en el sitio equivocado? — se quejó Serena.

—Porque Darien por fin tiene la excusa que ha estado esperando durante toda su vida laboral —dijo Hotaru con su habitual mordacidad—. ¡Ahora es demasiado rico e importante como para volver a dejar las cosas donde las encontró! —Serena se echó a reír—. Aunque también puede ser por cansancio. Esta noche mándalo pronto a la cama, ¡hoy se ha quedado dormido sobre la mesa solo media hora después de llegar!

Serena se ruborizó intensamente.

—Eso es por el desfase horario.

—¡Pero si solo habéis volado desde Sicilia! — Hotaru registró los cajones de la mesa y sacó unas llaves para abrir los que estaban cerrados.

Uno de los cajones estaba lleno a rebosar y un par de expedientes cayeron a la alfombra. Ignorándolos, Hotaru sacó otro del cajón y exclamó:

—¡ Lo tengo! — a medio camino de la puerta se detuvo y echó una mirada a los papeles que cubrían el suelo —. Darien tiene muchísima prisa... ¿te importa recoger esto?

—Si me prometes no tomarle el pelo con lo de quedarse dormido.

—Es un hombre. ¡Les encanta el tipo de opinión que sugieren que son unos auténticos sementales! — dijo mientras salía.

Todavía sonriendo Serena se arrodilló para recoger los papeles. El logotipo amarillo brillante en uno de los documentos le llamó la atención: Salut. Sorprendida al ver el logotipo la cadena de vinos que según Seiya estaba dejando a Tsukinos sin beneficios, Serena empezó a examinar los papeles que estaba a punto de volver a guardar.

El primer documento que leyó la dejó sorprendida, porque era un informe comercial muy detallado de los puntos fuertes y débiles la cadena de vinos de su padre. La información que contenía era confidencial y peligrosa para Tsukinos, y estaba elaborado para que lo estudiara únicamente el equipo directivo de Darien

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Darien con un informe como ese? Serena leyó el resto del documento y empezó a sudar y a sentir un pellizco en el estómago.

Todos los datos entraban en la categoría de información privilegiada, tanto los que se referían a Tsukinos como los que hablaban de Salut, así que era normal que Darien guardara los papeles bajo llave, para que nadie curioseara. ¿Por ejemplo, su mujer? A menos que estuviera muy equivocada, Darien da Chiba, su marido, estaba detrás de la exitosa cadena de vinos Salut, la que estaba destrozando los negocios de su padre. Serena sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

No era posible que Darien fuera el propietario de Salut. Tal vez, al darse cuenta de la carrera ascendente de la compañía, estaba pensando invertir en ella. Con manos sudorosas y temblorosas, Serena siguió pasando las páginas del documento. No había ninguna duda:

Darien era el dueño de Salut. Había financiado su fundación mucho antes de salir de la cárcel. Durante meses, Salut se había visto beneficiada al robarle los clientes a Tsukinos.

Serena se levantó tambaleándose, se puso el documento debajo del brazo y llamó a un taxi para dirigirse a Tecnologías da Chiba. No podía esperar a que Darien volviera a la casa por la tarde. Tal vez él tendría alguna explicación y ella había llegado a la conclusión equivocada, se dijo esperanzada. Se había casado con Darien. Lo adoraba. Era un hombre maravilloso. No era el mejor momento para recordar lo que había dicho Michiru:

— Siempre es un error pensar que los hombres son perfectos. A veces te encuentras con uno tan despiadado que el rey Herodes a su lado es como un niño.

**Y llegó la boda... una maravillosa luna de miel (aunque el muy hijo de su Pink floyd pensó en dejarla, pero se arrepintió) y ahora le toca a Serena sentir el regreso a la realidad de la forma más fea posible... Darien es quien está destruyendo a Tsukino's... y a las que desconfiaban de Seiya pues parece que tenían razón... ¿pero porqué lo hizo? y si Serena cree que Darien tiene una explicación que lo absuelva, está alusinando, ahora se esperan hasta mañana para saber que va a pasar ¿lo irá a dejar Serena? ¿o ahora si Darien la deje a ella para terminar de vengarse? BUAJAJAJAJA, mañanita se enteran, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—No te puedes llevar a Darien a comer... Lo necesitamos aquí — bromeó Hotaru cuando vio a Serena acercarse al despacho de Darien. —Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de la mujer. Cuando Serena entró en el despacho de Darien sin anunciarse, él estaba hablando por teléfono. Sus brillantes ojos azules se concentraron en ella, admirando el vestido ajustado verde safari que acentuaba sus curvas. Evidentemente, pensó Darien con satisfacción y sin sorpresa, su mujer lo echaba de menos. No había podido resistir cuatro horas separada de él. Le dedicó una provocativa sonrisa de bienvenida y escribió tres palabras en su bloc de notas, girándolo para que ella las leyera: _Cierra la puerta_.

Serena se ruborizó al recordar que Darien le había sugerido que fuera a su oficina algún día para poder hacer realidad otra de sus fantasías poseyéndola sobre la mesa, contra la pared o pegados a la puerta. Con una sonrisa aún más brillante, ya que era evidente que estaba pensando en el sexo, Darien escribió algo más y se lo enseñó: _El despacho está insonorizado_.

Al leer esas palabras, Serena se ruborizó aún más y se indignó consigo misma al sentirse incapaz de bajarle los humos. ¿Es que no estaba lo suficientemente enfadada con él? Tuvo que reconocer que aún estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Pero la incredulidad furiosa y el horror ante el engaño de Darien la asaltaban, aunque seguía rezando para que sus peores sospechas fueran falsas.

Atravesando el despacho, Serena tomó la pluma azul de Darien, buscó una página en blanco y escribió una sola palabra, pero lo hizo con tal violencia que atravesó el papel.

Levantando una ceja y preguntándose si era posible que estuviera enfadada con él cuando se había tomado tantas molestias por parecer sexy, se dispuso a leer lo que su mujer había escrito. Al hacerlo se quedó helado: Salut.

Darien terminó la llamada telefónica rápidamente y Serena arrojó sobre la mesa el documento que él había visto por última vez en la casa, guardado bajo llave. Al darse cuenta de la tensión febril que se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes, Darien contuvo una queja, esperando que su mujer no fuera a hacer un drama del asunto de Salut, porque si lo hacía él iba a perder los estribos. Era su mujer y había muchos aspectos de su vida sobre los que ella podía opinar, pero los negocios estaban en la lista prohibida.

— ¿Eres el propietario de Salut?

—Sí —dispuesto a dejar clara su postura desde el principio, Darien se levantó—. ¿Dónde has encontrado ese documento?

—Hotaru abrió tu caja fuerte, se cayó y pensé que se le había olvidado guardarlo... ¡No le eches la culpa por ser descuidada, creo que es comprensible que ella pensara que un marido normal no debería tener secretos con su mujer!

—Evidentemente, yo no soy normal —contestó él—. Pero tampoco soy un santo y las decisiones que tome en los negocios no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Serena había esperado que Darien pareciera algo culpable y desconcertado, no estaba preparada para que se enfrentara a ella en términos así.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tus esfuerzos para arruinar el medio de vida de mi padre son una decisión de negocios?

Darien se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa con un aire de seguridad en sí mismo.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Solo en los últimos dos meses, Salut ha doblado su margen de beneficios, está batiendo records como una de las compañías más prósperas y estoy orgulloso de ello. Tú eres mi mujer. No me importa si te molesta... es tu deber sentirte orgullosa de mis logros.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida por la astucia manipuladora de esas represalias que empezó a temblar.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...

—Y por cierto —Darien había decidido que no tenía sentido ocultarle una información que pronto descubriría por sí misma—, mis esfuerzos para destruir la empresa de tu familia están dando sus frutos. Los culpables de la contabilidad falsa fueron expulsados de Tsukinos antes de ayer — palideciendo al escuchar esa afirmación Serena dio un paso atrás—. Es probable que compre las tiendas más rentables de Tsukinos a precio de ganga y que las vuelva a abrir como pertenecientes a Salut.

—Dios santo... —murmuró Serena—. Has perseguido a mi familia y la has arruinado.

—Pero Kenji no necesitará ir a un albergue de mendigos para sobrevivir. Heathlands y un considerable fondo de pensiones fueron puestos a nombre de tu madrastra hace tiempo para garantizar la vejez de tu padre —dijo Darien secamente—. No dramatices la situación.

— ¿Dramatizarla? — repitió Serena con desagrado —¡No puedes ocultar todo el mal que has hecho llamándolo simplemente negocios! ¡He visto ese documento! Has destruido Tsukinos sistemáticamente robándole los clientes y te has gastado una fortuna haciéndolo. ¡Eso no son negocios, es venganza! —Darien se levantó y extendió las manos.

—No lo niego.

Serena estaba desconcertada.

— ¿No lo... niegas?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la venganza? No he hecho nada ilegal.

— ¡Las cosas no tienen que ser ilegales para estar mal! —declaró Serena con énfasis—. ¿Es que no tienes principios? ¿Y qué piensas de lo que me has hecho? Deberías estar avergonzado... ¡Estás casado con la hija de un hombre al que te estás esforzando en arruinar!

— Posiblemente debería estar más avergonzado por haberme casado con la hija del hombre que dejó que pagara por un robo que no cometí — contestó Darien apretando con fuerza la mandíbula—. Soy el único que tiene razón porque fue a mí a quien trataron injustamente. ¡Ya es hora de que lo admitas, en vez de quejarte y demostrar sentimientos que no son importantes en el mundo real!

— ¡Yo no hago eso!

—Estás fuera de juego. Lo que yo haga en los negocios no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio.

— Si asesinas a alguien en los negocios, ¿se supone que también tengo que mirar hacia otra parte? —preguntó Serena con furia—. ¡Estás ignorando el tema principal! ¡Desde que entraste de nuevo en mi vida te has vuelto contra mi familia de una manera totalmente deshonesta!

—No voy a escuchar esas estupideces, no pienso discutir esto contigo. Hace cinco años tu preciosa familia se aseguró de que me encarcelaran.

—No quiero oír eso otra vez... ¡No lo creo!

—_Per meraviglia_. Ya te dije que o estabas conmigo o estabas contra mí, y ahora que estamos casados la línea divisoria es aún más clara.

—No me amenaces, Darien. ¿Es que no te remuerde la conciencia por lo que has hecho?

— ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? Seguramente no habrías creído que todos terminaríamos siendo amigos y dándonos la mano —se burló con aspereza.

—Me hace mucho daño que sigas adelante y arruines Tsukinos sin pararte a pensar que eso me puede doler o que puede afectar a nuestra relación.

— ¿Por qué te dolería? —Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

—No entiendo por qué estás tan disgustada. ¡Kenji Tsukino no movería un dedo por ti si te estuvieras muriendo, incluso antes de que te convirtieras en mi mujer! —exclamó Darien despectivamente—. No tienes ninguna relación con él.

Serena retrocedió ante esa afirmación franca e hiriente, pero se mantuvo firme. —Sigue siendo de mi propia sangre. ¿No hay nada que no harías o dijeras para salirte con la tuya? ¿Es que todo lo que te importa es ganar?

Darien la miró echando chispas por sus fieros ojos azules.

— No pienso discutir este cuento sentimental.

— ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes defenderte!

—Los negocios son los negocios. No te debo ninguna explicación y, como no estoy haciendo nada malo, no tengo intención de defenderme de nada.

—No puedo creer que esté casada con un tipo que no tiene escrúpulos... ¡Es aterrador! —al escucharla, Darien dejó escapar un gruñido—. No estoy exagerando. Ahora mismo eres como un extraño para mí — susurró Serena.

Darien se acercó a ella como si quisiera abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

—¡Déjame!

Ignorándola, Darien le tomó las manos y las mantuvo entre las suyas al darse cuenta de lo frías que estaban.

—No dejes que esto nos separe, _bella mia_.

Serena tenía perlas de sudor sobre el labio superior. Todavía amaba a Darien y ese sentimiento la estaba destrozando, porque había esperado que el amor se desvaneciera cuando estuviera furiosa y angustiada, como en ese momento.

—No soy yo quien está haciendo eso, sino tú — contestó con vehemencia.

El le agarró las manos aún más fuertemente.

— Quiero que me entiendas y que creas en mí, lo necesito. Cuando la gente me hiere, yo devuelvo el golpe. Soy así.

—Y los negocios son los negocios... ¡Y no quieres que me comporte como una mojigata aunque sabes muy bien que has decidido casarte con una! —con un movimiento repentino que lo tomó por sorpresa, Serena apartó las manos de las suyas—. Evidentemente, debería haber escuchado a mis hermanas. En nuestro primer encuentro me avisaron de que te estabas vengando, pero no las creí.

Los hermosos ojos de Darien brillaron y apretó con fuerza su boca sensual.

—Esto es algo entre nosotros dos. No lo discutas con tus hermanas.

— ¿Ah, no? Son negocios familiares —desafió Serena—. ¡Y yo tampoco creo que los negocios de familia tengan algo que ver contigo!

— No te hagas la graciosa. Mañana volveremos a Irlanda y resolveremos en privado nuestros problemas.

— ¿De la forma en que sueles resolverlos?

—No, no creo que estés preparada para meterte en la cama conmigo en este momento—. Los ojos celestes de Serena brillaron con furia. —No estoy hablando de sexo, sino de amenazas.

— ¿Cuándo te he amenazado? —preguntó Darien con tono cortante—. ¡Lo que no quiero es que salgas corriendo para confiarte a esas hermanas entrometidas que tienes!

— ¡No te atrevas a llamar a mis hermanas entrometidas!

— ¡No tendré ninguna discusión con ellas mientras se mantengan fuera de nuestro matrimonio! — Serena le dirigió una mirada de frustración.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo querría contarle esto a alguien? Me siento herida y decepcionada y no estoy nada orgullosa de haberme casado contigo ¡Pero tengo el suficiente orgullo como para guardarme esto para mí misma!

Una oleada de color tiñó los pómulos de Darien, pero se desvaneció enseguida para dejarlo inusualmente pálido. Estaba furioso y no pensaba admitir la acusación de Serena. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que la había decepcionado?

Con todo su cuerpo tenso Darien observó a Serena fríamente, pero no consiguió engañarla, porque ella sabía que le había tocado la fibra sensible.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí hizo un último comentario.

—Si estás tan condenadamente orgulloso, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por casualidad?

¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Si le hubiera dicho que estaba destrozando Tsukinos, no se habría casado con él. Ella podría estar furiosa, decepcionada y herida, pero era su mujer y para él eso significaba que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. De ninguna manera se iba a arrepentir de haber hecho daño a Serena. Derribar a su padre había sido una gran satisfacción para él, porque incluso antes de ser encarcelado Darien lo había despreciado por los continuos rechazos hacia Serena.

Aturdida, Serena salió de la oficina de su marido. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo y la ironía era que deseaba horriblemente llamar a sus hermanas para confiarse a ellas, pero el desdén de Darien la obligaba a no hacerlo. En ese momento Serena lo comprendió todo y se detuvo en mitad de la calle. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Sus hermanas ya sabían que Darien era el propietario de la cadena Salut y que se estaba concentrando en arruinar Tsukinos!

En ese mismo instante Serena pasó de sentirse decepcionada por no poder apoyarse en sus hermanas a sentirse traicionada y ridiculizada por ellas. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esa extraña conversación que tuvieron las tres en su propia boda? ¿Aquellas palabras sobre sentirse culpable por no decírselo a ella e interferir en el matrimonio de otras personas? ¡Claro que habían estado hablando de ella!

Además, tenía buenas razones para pensar que sus hermanas sabían mucho más. ¿No había admitido Lita que habían hecho investigaciones antes de conocerla? Entonces, era muy posible que también hubieran investigado a Darien. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Michiru? «Darien es un hombre muy peligroso que le está haciendo daño a tu familia». Serena había asumido que se refería a que se estaba interponiendo entre ella y sus hermanas, pero en realidad se estaba refiriendo a los Tsukino.

Una familia que en realidad nunca había sido su familia, admitió Serena con dolor. Solo Seiya le había hecho sentir que pertenecía al clan Tsukino aunque, irónicamente, Seiya era Blackmoon, no Tsukino. Pero él y su hermana Neherenia se habían integrado más que ella en la familia Tsukino. Ahora Darien había echado por tierra cualquier posibilidad de acercarse más a su padre, destrozando deliberadamente el medio de vida de éste. Serena tenía veintiséis años, y era patético seguir teniendo esperanzas de que algún día podría ganarse el afecto de su padre.

Sin duda Darien diría que esa esperanza era otra prueba de su idealismo poco realista. Pero de repente Serena no tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Quería ver a su padre. Kenji Tsukino no era un hombre joven y acababa de sufrir un golpe doloroso. ¿Era su padre consciente de que Darien era el responsable de la caída de Tsukinos? Serena palideció, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Su padre necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y lo menos que ella podía hacer como su hija era expresarle su pesar y ofrecerle su ayuda.

Serena supo que su padre no estaba en la oficina, sino en casa, y cuando tomó el tren a Surrey ya era algo tarde. Un taxi la dejó en Heathlands, una vivienda impresionante rodea da de enormes jardines. Kenji Tsukino estaba en su estudio.

— ¿Has venido a darme el pésame? —preguntó con tono mordaz, mirándola fríamente con sus ojos de color azul claro. Estaba tirado en un impresionante sofá de cuero detrás de la mesa.

Serena se ruborizó y se puso tensa.

— Sé lo mucho que Tsukinos significa para ti y cuánto has trabajado para crearlo.

— ¡Para que tu marido lo derrumbe como un montón de ladrillos de juguete!

La preocupación y la culpa la asaltaron al darse cuenta de que su padre sabía que Darien estaba detrás de todo.

— ¡Yo no sabía que Darien era el propietario de la cadena Salut! — protestó para defenderse—. Lo he descubierto hoy.

El hombre le dedicó una amarga mirada de hostilidad.

— ¡No soporto tener a su mujer en mi casa!

Serena se estremeció.

—Lo siento. No debería haber venido. Ya me voy.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

—Quería... Quería demostrarte que me importa —Serena agarró con fuerza el bolso que llevaba.

Kenji Tsukino dejó escapar una risa despectiva.

—Yo puedo quitarte ese sentimiento rápidamente. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo que te preocuparas? Yo no soy tu padre.

Durante varios segundos Serena se quedó mirando al hombre sorprendida.

—Perdona... ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Debería habértelo dicho hace muchos años. Pero no sospeché la verdad hasta que cumpliste los quince años y por entonces te había aceptado como mi hija y habría sido muy violento decirte otra cosa.

A Serena le estaban empezando a fallar las piernas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—No veo ninguna razón para seguir fingiendo. Tu madrastra y yo quisimos tener hijos, pero descubrí que yo era estéril. Cuando fuiste al hospital para que te quitaran las amígdalas te tomaron una muestra de sangre.

— ¿De verdad? —Serena frunció el ceño incapaz de pensar en nada, pero recordó que le habían sacado sangre antes de meterla al quirófano por si más tarde necesitaba una transfusión.

—Hice que examinaran la muestra, que confirmó que la fulana de tu madre ya se acostaba con otros incluso en el primer año de nuestro matrimonio. ¡No había ninguna posibilidad de que fueras mi hija!

Serena no podía asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero si no eres mi padre, ¿quién lo es?

—Ikuko se iba con cualquiera que le gustara —dijo Kenji Tsukino con sorna—. ¡Podía haber sido un camarero del club del golf, algún comerciante que trabajaba aquí, o incluso uno de los vecinos cualquiera! ¡Tu madre no era exigente!

En ese momento Serena se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cruzó la entrada, abrió puerta principal y echó a andar en dirección a la estación de tren. Era un camino largo, pero no le importo su móvil empezó a sonar pero lo ignoró hasta que finalmente lo apagó.

Así que no era una Tsukino. No era el fin del mundo, se dijo, pero se sentía como si el suelo se hubiera abierto debajo de sus pies. Recordó que el padre de Lita y Michiru también era uno de los amantes de Ikuko, pero al menos sus hermanas sabían quién era, mientras que ella posiblemente nunca llegara a descubrirlo. ¿Pero realmente quería saberlo?

Serena se sentía sola y ridícula. Primero se había enterado de que Darien había pasado meses planeando y llevando a cabo una venganza devastadora sobre la cadena de vinos Tsukinos. Después había tenido que aceptar que sus hermanas, en quienes confiaba, no le habían dicho nada de las actividades sin escrúpulos de Darien. Y por último, había descubierto que el hombre que creía que era su padre no lo era.

¡Sin duda Darien creería que le habían dado su merecido por haber ido a ver a Kenji Tsukino! De hecho, seguramente lo vería como un ejemplo de deslealtad hacia él. Pero Darien nunca había entendido por qué ella se había esforzado en tener una relación familiar con un hombre que no le prestaba ninguna atención. Pero, tras haber sido abandona su madre cuando era una niña, Serena no había querido aceptar que su padre también la iba rechazar y siempre lo había perdonado. Pero eso ya se iba a acabar, se dijo.

Estaba demasiado alterada para volver a la casa, así que decidió quedarse en la calle hasta haber asimilado toda la información No tenía ninguna intención de confiar en Darien. Por lo menos podría conservar algo de orgullo no diciendo nada sobre su visita a Heathlands y la humillación que había sentido.

El día de Darien no había sido mucho mejor que el de Serena.

Una hora después de que Serena se hubiera ido de las oficinas, él había decidido volver casa, pero ella no había estado allí. Furioso había regresado al despacho, pero no pudo volver a concentrarse. Pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Serena, había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido poco razonable, muy poco razonable. Al comenzar otra relación con Serena debió haber reconsiderado su idea de desbancar a Tsukinos.

Kenji Tsukino era un hombre desagradable pero era el padre de Serena, y Darien admitió que tendría que haber demostrado algo de sensibilidad. Tenía que haber caído en la cuenta de que no podría arruinar a su propio suegro sin angustiar a su mujer. Finalmente reconoció que nunca había querido pensar en Serena como una Tsukino, apartando esa desafortunada conexión familiar de su mente. Poco después de haber llegado a esas conclusiones, Darien llamó a Serena al móvil y dejó un mensaje. A las cinco de la tarde ya había dejado cuatro mensajes y estaba empezando a preocuparse. A las seis volvió a la casa y sucumbió a la tentación de llamar a Lita para preguntarle si Serena estaba con ella.

—Debe de estar metida en algún embotellamiento —dijo quitándole importancia, cuando Lita le dio una respuesta negativa con evidente despreocupación.

A las siete Darien había llamado a Ballybawn para confirmar que Serena no había vuelto a Irlanda, y también se había puesto en contacto con Michiru y con Rei. Aunque le había dicho a Serena que no quería que confiara en sus hermanas, a las nueve se habría sentido feliz si ella lo hubiera hecho. Solo quería una prueba de que no le había pasado nada. De hecho, estaba empezando a sentir algo de pánico cuando finalmente oyó que se abría la puerta principal

—Espero que no me hayas esperado para cenar —murmuró Serena evasivamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Él quería saber dónde había estado tantas horas. Quería gritar porque no le había devuelto ninguna de sus llamadas. Pero Serena parecía tan frágil y tenía la mirada tan apagada que no dijo nada. Después de hacer un par de discretas llamadas para tranquilizar a las hermanas de Serena, fue en su busca y la encontró en el dormitorio. Comenzó a hablar enseguida, porque estaba deseando que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. —Quiero que entiendas que planeé la venganza contra Tsukinos hace mucho tiempo y nada podría habérmelo impedido —dijo Darien duramente—. No pensé que te estaba haciendo daño. Puede que sea una tontería, pero nunca he podido pensar en ti como una Tsukino.

Serena dejó escapar una risa extraña antes de quitarse los zapatos. Había caminado kilómetros entre las tiendas sin ver nada y sin comprar nada, y tenía los pies muy doloridos.

—No quería herirte. Nunca quise hacerlo—afirmó Darien con énfasis—. Mantuve Salut y Tsukinos en un compartimento y a ti en otro. Pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada.

—No. —Serena supuso que él había ganado. Aunque ella lo desaprobara, su marido había arruinado Tsukinos con métodos legales y él había tenido razón: hasta cierto punto ella había esperado que las hostilidades desaparecieran y que todos terminaran dándose la mano.

Serena necesitaba estar un rato sola, así que fue al lujoso cuarto de baño y llenó el jacuzzi. Rodeada de los chorros de agua, sintió que la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer. Era la misma persona que cuando se levantó por la mañana, se recordó. ¿No debería alegrarse de que el hombre que nunca le había demostrado afecto no fuera realmente su padre? Pero se seguía sintiendo herida. Cuando se recuperara un poco, le diría a Darien que ya no tendría que preocuparse por verla como una Tsukino.

Aunque eso no cambiaría nada. Sabía que él no la amaba. ¿La había amado alguna vez? Unas semanas atrás Darien le había asegurado que había estado loco por ella mientras estuvieron comprometidos, pero ella había sido muy inocente al interpretar «loco» como lo que ella entendía por enamorado.

— ¿Me amas? — le había preguntado una vez antes de romper el compromiso.

El se había estremecido, como si ella hubiera dicho algo terriblemente violento, y después se había encogido de hombros, mirando al suelo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Ella no había tenido el valor de decirle lo que pensaba. Si la hubiera amado, posiblemente lo hubiera dicho. Incapaz de comprender por qué se sentía atraído por ella, no había hecho más preguntas

Pero después de vivir con Darien, Serena ya no era tan inocente como antes. La ignorancia la había cegado, pero llego a entender el poder del sexo, el terrible poder que el sexo tenía sobre un hombre tan apasionado como Darien. Para un hombre que solo pensaba en hacer el amor cinco veces o más al día el deseo sexual tenía mucha importancia en una relación. Cuando él había bromeado diciendo que ella era la única mujer que no había querido acostarse con él, en realidad estaba revelando el secreto de la atracción que sentía por ella.

Pero ya no era ningún secreto, pensó Serena con aprensión. Contra todo pronóstico, Darien había vuelto a ella, y sabía por qué. Mientras estuvo en la cárcel había concentrado sus fantasías en ella, unas fantasías interminables, salvajes y obsesivas. Serena todavía se sorprendía al pensarlo, pero era verdad. No la había amado, solo la había deseado.

Incluso el hecho de que una vez ella lo había abandonado la hacía más deseable a los ojos de Darien. La veía como su recompensa y su premio, por eso no perdió tiempo en reclamarla en cuanto recuperó su libertad. Pero el deseo no duraría para siempre, ni la ilusión de que ella era una fantasía o una mujer-trofeo. Al final Darien se daría cuenta de que lo que había querido cinco años atrás y lo que quería en el presente eran cosas diferentes.

Preocupada por el camino que estaban tomando sus propios pensamientos, Serena se envolvió en una toalla grande y afelpada. Durante un instante se sintió muy mareada y puso mala cara, porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba en los últimos días. Tal vez tenía un virus, y si no recuperaba el apetito tendría que ir al médico.

Pasándose un peine por los rizos enredados frente al lavabo se preguntó cómo afectaría a su hermanastro el fin de la cadena de vinos. Seiya había trabajado duro para mantener Tsukinos a flote. Se exigía mucho a sí mismo y se quedaría destrozado si todos sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. No estaba sorprendida de que su hermanastro no hubiera podido llamarla para contarle que el ladrón había sido expulsado de la compañía, pero esperaba que no estuviera ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

—Serena... —sobresaltada, Serena vio a Darien en la puerta—. Me preocupé al ver que no venías a casa. Pensé que podrías haber tenido un accidente, así que llamé a tu hermana.

— ¿A cuál?

Darien frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y finalmente se rindió.

—A todas.

— ¿todas? ¿Incluso a Rei?

—Sí —Darien apretó los puños y los ocultó en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Serena estudió el reflejo de Darien en el espejo e intentó no reírse, pero cuanto más lo miraba menos podía recordar por qué quería reír. Una sombra negra azulada de barba de varios días le acentuaba la mandíbula, su boca sensual y amplia era perfecta y sus ojos azules brillaban rodeados de pestañas negras y espesas. Estaba tremendamente atractivo, y aún era suyo, pensó Serena con alivio.

—La próxima vez que vayas a estar fuera durante horas, llámame, _mia carina_ —dijo acercándose a ella por detrás y abrazándola—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro sintiendo que el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—En ningún sitio importante.

El soltó la toalla. Al caer, dejando al descubierto los pechos de Serena, Darien dejó escapar un gemido y los cubrió con las manos. Cuando masajeó ligeramente los pezones con los dedos, Serena sintió un río de calor líquido entre los muslos y gimió. Lo deseaba desesperadamente y nada más importaba. Cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él.

Él le dio la vuelta, la pegó a su cuerpo y probó con la lengua la dulzura de su boca. Mientras se metía en su boca con movimientos eróticos, la levantó del suelo y la llevó a la cama. Ella se sentía como una animal salvaje y le tiraba del cinturón con torpeza.

—Me tienes para el resto de mi vida. Voy a esperar otros cinco minutos —bromeó Darien con una sonrisa.

«Eso ya lo veremos», fue el último pensamiento consciente de Serena. Deslizó los dedos por debajo de su slip y encontró su cuerpo duro e increíblemente receptivo. La sorpresa y el deseo se reflejaron en los ojos de Darien mientras ella se situaba sobre él y le daba placer con la boca y la lengua. Él se estremeció, gimió, hundió las manos en el cabello de Serena y murmuró unas palabras en italiano. Cuando no pudo aguantar más le dio la vuelta situándose sobre ella y se hundió en su cuerpo sin más ceremonias, violenta y rápidamente. Lo que siguió fue la satisfacción más exquisita que ella había experimentado.

—Eres sorprendente, _bella mia_ —le dijo él—. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a Ballybawn.

Mientras habían estado en Italia se habían acabado la mayor parte de las obras. Darien aún tenía muchos planes. Pensaba que podrían pasar los fines de semana de verano en el castillo y el otoño y el invierno en Toscana, donde el clima era más beneficioso para la artritis de la abuela de Serena. Y aunque Darien no se lo dijo, ella sabía que cuando se recogieran las uvas estarían en Villa Contarini. En la vieja cocina, que había sido abandonada a favor de otra mucho más elegante y más conveniente para el comedor, Serena comprobó el calendario en el que había dejado una nota sobre su ciclo mensual. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que habían pasado más de dos meses desde su último período. No le había parecido tanto tiempo. Pero empezó a sonreír y vio que no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿Era posible que estuviera ya embarazada? Pensó en los mareos y en la pérdida del apetito y sus esperanzas aumentaron. Había un largo viaje en coche hasta la tienda más cercana donde podría comprar un test de embarazo, pero no le importaba. Acababa de encontrar las llaves del coche de su abuelo cuando la llamaron por teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver que era Neherenia, y por una vez su hermanastra no tenía nada mordaz que decir. Sin embargo, lo que le contó fue espeluznante.

—Han arrestado a Seiya.

—Estás de broma —contestó Serena. —Le ha dicho a su abogado que quiere verte y que es urgente —dijo Neherenia—. Ha salido bajo fianza, pero está en un lío, un asunto de drogas.

—¿Drogas? — Serena estaba horrorizada.

— Hace mucho tiempo que consume cocaína —Neherenia estaba llorando y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo—. ¡Me siento tan culpable por no haber hecho nada por él!

Lo primero que hizo Serena después de hablar Neherenia fue reservar un vuelo para Londres esa misma tarde. ¿Seiya metido en las drogas? ¿Por qué ella nunca se había dado cuenta? Pero se puso tensa al recordar su comportamiento en la boda. Además, estaba más delgado que nunca, tenía peor humor y estaba más irritable, pero ella había atribuido esos cambios al trabajo y al hábito que tenía de trasnochar. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que tuviera un problema con las drogas.

Darien estaba inspeccionando la instalación de las tuberías en la torre medieval. Se habían echado abajo las puertas que se comunicaban en el ala donde había vivido Ivor, el tío abuelo de Serena, y se habían instalado cuartos de baño con todos los lujos.

— ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo para ver todo esto, _cara_? — preguntó Darien al verla llegar. Serena se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca.

—Tengo que volver a Londres ahora mismo —le dijo rápidamente—. Sé que no te va a gustar, pero tengo que ir porque Seiya me necesita.— Darien entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te necesita?

—Neherenia ha llamado para decirme que lo han arrestado... drogas. Supongo que lo habrán arrestado por posesión de drogas.

—Ya iba siendo hora —una sonrisa sarcástica curvó la expresiva boca de Darien. Serena estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír?

—No me gusta, y también odio las drogas. Tú eliges —le advirtió con tono cortante—. No quiero que formes parte de la vida sórdida de Seiya.

—No es algo sobre lo que tenga que elegir.

—Siempre se puede elegir.

— Quiere verme. Ha preguntado por mí y no puedo ignorarlo.

Darien dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Yo he estado en la cárcel cinco años y tú me ignoraste. ¡Pero a Seiya lo acaban de arrestar y tú ya estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él!

A Serena la desconcertó la comparación.

—Yo no te ignoré. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pensé que no me querías.

Los ojos de Darien, que ya no eran azules, sino duros como diamantes negros, la miraron fríamente.

—Me volviste la espalda. No viniste para preguntar si quería verte o no. ¡Ni siquiera me diste cinco minutos de tu tiempo y ahora crees que me voy a quedar mirando cómo te vas corriendo para ayudar a Seiya! —exclamó bruscamente—. ¡No lo voy a permitir de ninguna manera!

— He dicho que iré y no voy a faltar a mi palabra. Si hubiera sabido hace cinco años lo que sé ahora, habría ido a verte a la cárcel. De hecho, me habrías visto tanto que te hubieras cansado de mí —afirmó Serena con la voz ahogada en llanto—. Pero no fue así, no preguntaste por mí. Eras demasiado orgulloso y demasiado fuerte, y me alegro de que lo fueras, porque pasaste por una experiencia que habría destrozado a alguien más débil.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero sigo sin querer que vayas a rescatar a Seiya. Eso es lo que importa y, por una vez, lo que quiero es lo que te debería importar más. He enterrado el pasado y te he perdonado muchas cosas —dijo violentamente, —pero el perdón no fue incondicional. ¡Si ahora te vas a ver a Seiya, he terminado contigo!

Serena lo miró con reproche.

—No digas algo así... no quieres decirlo.

—No me estás escuchando, aunque llevo diciéndotelo desde que volví a entrar en tu vida. No puedes tenernos a Seiya y a mí a la vez.

—Esto es una emergencia... sé razonable — pidió Serena —. ¡No puedo luchar contra los dos a la vez!

— ¡Santo cielo! Se me ha agotado la paciencia contigo. ¡No intentes quitarle importancia a lo que siento porque creas que tú lo sabes mejor! — acusó Darien con furia—. Acuérdate de lo que pasó hace unos años ¿Quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado?

Sintiéndose golpeada por ese recuerdo duro e inflexible, Serena se puso pálida.

—Creo que los dos cometimos errores, pero admito que los míos fueron peores —murmuró con tristeza—. Pero esta situación es muy diferente.

—No, no lo es. Cuando se trata de asuntos importantes, quiero que mi mujer respete mis sentimientos y deseos. No quiero que te pongas en contacto con Seiya Blackmoon. Ya te lo he dicho muy claramente, pero no me has escuchado.

La rebeldía creció dentro de Serena, haciendo que se desvaneciera su deseo de hacer paces.

— ¡Tal vez no esté de acuerdo contigo en las cosas más importantes de la vida, pero eso no significa que siempre esté equivocada!

—Esto no se puede negociar. Nuestro matrimonio está en juego.

— ¡No me amenaces con que te voy a perder por algo que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación! —exclamó Serena con vehemencia—. No te gusta Seiya y te molesta que yo le preste atención.

— Espero no ser tan inmaduro. No subestimes lo que estoy intentando explicarte. Lo que tengo contra Seiya va mucho más allá de una aversión personal. No quiero que estés cerca de él, y si lo haces lo veré como que has traicionado mi confianza.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan dominante que ahora no puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo sin que tú me digas que soy desleal? —Los pómulos de Darien se tiñeron de rojo.

— Si piensas eso, es que no respetas mi inteligencia, y no deberías estar conmigo.

Serena tomó aire para tranquilizarse, pero cada vez estaba más furiosa con él. Le estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer como si fuera una mujer de la época victoriana que pensaba que su marido era un ser superior que siempre sabía más que ella. Pero Serena tenía sus propias opiniones y tenía muy claro lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y no iba a cambiar de idea a menos que Darien le diera una buena razón para hacerlo. Era lamentable que los problemas de Seiya tuvieran que ver con drogas y con el incumplimiento de la ley, pero ella no podía ignorarlo y negarle su ayuda.

—Me horroriza que puedas decir que nuestro matrimonio está en juego si no hago lo que quieres que haga —en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación, pero también la determinación.

— Si te vas con él, no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —dijo Darien con tono letal—. Volveré a Italia y pediré el divorcio.

Serena palideció. Darien estaba llevando la intimidación a unos límites muy serios. ¿Es que ella había sido tan tolerante y tan poco exigente que ahora él esperaba que hiciera exactamente lo que le decía? Se negaba a creer que él pudiera hacer esa amenaza cuando eran tan felices juntos.

—Te prometo que no estaré fuera más de veinticuatro horas.

Los envolvió un silencio terrible.

Serena miró a Darien, rezando para que fuera comprensivo. Él estaba totalmente rígido y pálido bajo la piel bronceada. Cuando Serena vio el brillo de su mirada supo que estaba furioso y colérico. ¿Estaba celoso por el cariño que le tenía a Seiya?

Inquieta por esa sospecha, se fue para arreglar una bolsa de viaje. Tenía que irse al aeropuerto inmediatamente. Seiya era lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que ella había tenido, pero sabía que eso enfurecería aún más a Darien. Cinco años atrás, cuando su propia vida había quedado destrozada después de las revelaciones de Neherenia y del arresto de Darien, Seiya se había esforzado por estar a tu lado. Nada podría haberle evitado el sufrimiento, pero el interés de Seiya la había reconfortado cuando se sentía desesperada.

Darien no recordaba haberse sentido nunca más furioso Estaba indignado por la falta de respeto de Serena hacia sus sentimientos. Se sentía frustrado por no poder contarle lo que Steven Tsukino había confesado, porque esa confesión no tenía ningún valor hasta que Steven se decidiera a hacer una declaración oficial a la policía. La relación de Serena con Seiya había conseguido que Darien no pudiera confiarle las revelaciones de Steven. Pero lo que amargaba a Darien por encima de todo era la confianza ciega de su mujer en Seiya y su deseo de ofrecerle ayuda.

Inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, Serena se quedó desconcertada al hacer la maleta rápidamente y descubrir que estaba sola en el dormitorio. Su preocupación aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien se había llevado su coche, impidiendo cualquier tipo de diálogo antes de que ella saliera hacia el aeropuerto. Pero, aunque se sentía inquieta, la creencia de que Darien no estaba siendo razonable aumentó su determinación.

**Ok realmente esperaba más de Serena al enfrentar a Darien, aunque por lo menos el decirle lo que sentía lo hizo comprender que la lastimaba, y que Kenji no fuera su padre biológico eso no lo disculpa por haberla tratado tan mal, y ahora si que estoy del lado de Darien aunque debo admitir que él fue muy extremo en cuanto a sus decisiones (o mas bien amenazas) lo triste es que Serena está apunto de decepcionarse aún más de la gente en la que confiaba, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pues ya viste que Darien ni se despeino, es más él cree que está en todo su derecho de destruir a Tsukino's, un beso **


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Serena acababa de llegar a Londres cuando Seiya la llamó para decirle que estaba en el apartamento de Neherenia.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo? — preguntó ella.

—Hablaremos cuando llegues. No le digas nadie dónde estoy —le pidió Seiya.

Cuando Seiya le abrió la puerta del apartamento, le echó una mirada furtiva al descansillo de la escalera y le dijo a Serena que entrara rápidamente. —Gracias por venir. Puede que esta sea la última oportunidad que tengamos para hablar en mucho tiempo y quería que conocieras toda la historia por mí, no por otros.

—No puedo creer que hayas estado tomando drogas. Necesitas ayuda profesional —empezó a decir preocupada—. ¿De qué te ha acusado la policía?

—De posesión y contrabando de cocaína.

—¿Posesión y contrabando? —totalmente sorprendida, Serena se dejó caer en el sofá del salón ultramoderno—. ¿Contrabando?

—Tengo un hábito muy malo y muy caro — protestó Seiya—. Necesitaba el dinero —la confianza de Serena en su hermanastro había sufrido un duro golpe. Seiya era adicto a las drogas y eso era una cosa, pero que hubiera caído tan bajo como para pasarlas de contrabando, eso era otra muy distinta—. Hace mucho tiempo me endeudé y pedí prestado a la gente equivocada. Me amenazaron con romperme las piernas si no les devolvía el dinero, así que tuve que sacar el dinero de alguna parte. No hay ninguna forma de hacer que esto sea agradable, Serena, así que lo diré directamente ¡Yo fui quien robó el dinero de Tsukinos hace cinco años!

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—No... No me digas eso...

—Convencí a Steven para que falsificara los libros de cuentas por mí. Nuestro Steven tiene mucho talento con los números. Por supuesto, al principio él no quería tenderle una trampa a Darien para salvarme el pellejo — su hermanastro hizo una mueca—. Así que le dije que les contaría a sus padres, que son totalmente antihomosexuales, que era gay. Y después de eso me ayudó encantado.

—¿Chantajeaste a Steven? —Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿O estas borracho o lo dices en serio? ¿Me estás contando todas esas barbaridades que hiciste como si fueran únicamente pequeños errores comprensibles?

—Quería que lo supieras por mí para que lo entendieras. Te tengo mucho cariño, y quiero que sepas que no intentaba herir a nadie —afirmó Seiya con vehemencia inquietante—. Me endeudé aún más y todo se me fue de las manos.

—¡La gente se endeuda, pero no roba ni chantajea para salvar el pellejo! — Serena sintió náuseas mientras lo miraba, pero no podía dejar de mirar esos rasgos tan familiares. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, con el rostro delgado y atractivo, los ojos suplicantes y el cabello negro cayéndole sobre la frente. Pero había una diferencia esencial, pensó Serena. No era el hombre que ella había pensado que era, y nunca lo había sido.

—El error que cometí hace poco fue decirle a Steven que aún tenía que atar unos cabos sueltos.

—¿Intentaste involucrarlo otra vez? — Serena tragó saliva y apartó la mirada con repugnancia.

—¡No tenía elección! Darien tiene detectives privados husmeando por todas partes y tenía que asegurarme de que no había ninguna pista que condujera a Steven o a mí.

—¿O más bien esperabas que si hubiera alguna pista apuntara solo a Steven? —Serena recordó que unas cuantas semanas atrás Seiya le había sugerido que Steven podría haber sido el ladrón.

—Bueno, Steven fue siempre un tipo sin agallas y me temo que nos ha incriminado a los dos — dijo su hermanastro con resentimiento—. No pudo aguantar la tensión y le entró el pánico. Hace unos días se sinceró con sus padres e hizo una declaración a la policía. ¡El estúpido de su padre me llamó para burlarse diciéndome que ahora hay otra orden judicial para arrestarme! Sabiendo que la policía también me acusaría de chantaje, intenté abandonar el país. Pero encontraron la coca en mi equipaje de mano, y solo pude conseguir la fianza entregándoles el pasaporte.

—Darien nunca pudo conseguir la fianza así —dijo Serena con voz tenue y temblorosa—. Y Neherenia tenía razón, ¿verdad? Tú hiciste que ella me mintiera sobre Darien para que rompiera el compromiso.

—Serena, ¿No te das cuenta de que intentaba protegerte de alguien a quien iban a acusar de robo y contabilidad falsa? —Preguntó Seiya frunciendo el ceño—. Era lo único que podía hacer por ti. ¡Te aparté de todos esos acontecimientos tan horribles!

Los argumentos de Seiya solo consiguieron que Serena se sintiera peor. Se dio cuenta de lo débil e interesado que era su hermanastro y de cómo había tergiversado sus propias acciones para engañarse a sí mismo y creer que no era tan malo como sus delitos sugerían. Pero lo que más la impresionaba era su falta de remordimientos. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, ni del robo, ni del chantaje ni del encarcelamiento de un inocente. Lo único que le importaba a Seiya era que estaba a punto de ser encarcelado, aunque había arruinado la vida de Darien, la de ella y la de Steven. ¿Y ese era el hombre a quien ella había considerado su mejor amigo y su hermano?

Seiya era un ladrón, un mentiroso, un chantajista y además no tenía escrúpulos en pasar drogas de contrabando. Serena se levantó del sofá torpemente y pasó junto a su hermanastro de camino al pasillo, donde buscó el baño sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Después de vomitar tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para recuperarse del mareo.

Cada vez que Darien le había dicho que su familia le había tendido una trampa, ella había pensado que estaba paranoico. Algunas personas a quienes ella había considerado miembros de la familia habían conspirado contra él.

¿Por qué no lo había escuchado? ¿Cómo había dejado que Seiya se interpusiera entre ella y Darien?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seiya cuando ella salió del baño.

Ella apretó los labios.

—No. No me siento muy bien. Voy a volver a casa.

—No seas así conmigo, necesito un amigo. Neherenia se ha ido porque tiene miedo de verse involucrada, pero esperaba más de ti.

—Lo siento. — sin mirar a su hermanastro, Serena dejó el apartamento y a Seiya, que sin duda sería arrestado de nuevo.

De vuelta en el aeropuerto, intentó conseguir un vuelo que saliera antes para regresar a Ballybawn, pero no lo consiguió. Se registró en un hotel para pasar la noche y llamó a Darien al móvil. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

No estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas. Estaba muy enfadado con ella y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, se dijo desconsoladamente. De todas formas, ¿qué era lo que le iba a decir? Sería más fácil humillarse cara a cara que por teléfono. Dentro de todo lo malo, por lo menos había algo bueno: Steven Tsukino había ido a la policía para contarlo todo y Darien por fin podría limpiar su nombre. Tal vez eso lo pondría de mejor humor y podría perdonarla. Después de una noche de insomnio, Serena resistió el impulso de llamar a Darien de nuevo e intentó animarse saliendo a comprar un test de embarazo. Cuando se formó pequeña línea azul confirmando que llevaba en sus entrañas un hijo, se sintió eufórica, pues sabía que esa información disiparía el enfado de su marido.

Cuando volvió a Ballybawn Darien no estaba allí. Registró todas las habitaciones antes de hablar con el ama de llaves, que dijo que su marido había dejado el castillo solo una hora después que ella. Pero Darien seguía sin responder a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes y Serena pensó que debería darle unas horas más para que se calmara.

Pero pronto Serena comenzó a ser víctima del pánico. No había creído a Darien sobre lo que le dijo que terminaría con ella si iba a ver a Seiya. Ella adoraba a Darien, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que él lo sabía. Pero se había ido, como prometió. Posiblemente eso significaba que había vuelto a Italia.

Serena se alarmó. ¿Se había aburrido Darien de ella? ¿Era tan imperdonable que hubiera ido a ayudar a Seiya? Lenta y dolorosamente llegó a la conclusión de que para Darien sí era imperdonable. Se había casado con un hombre que nunca iba a olvidar ni a perdonar que ella no había estado con él mientras estuvo en la cárcel.

«Necesito que me entiendas y que creas en mí», le había dicho. Pero ella no había tenido suficiente fe. Cuando Darien le había pedido que eligiera entre él y Seiya, seguramente ya sospechaba de él. Daba la impresión de que ella le había sido leal a Seiya a costa de su matrimonio. Su hermanastro era, después de todo, la rata por la que Darien había estado cinco años en prisión. Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿cómo podía ella esperar que Darien la perdonara? El tercer día después de su regreso a Ballybawn, Serena voló a Toscana. Hacía una tarde muy agradable cuando el taxi la dejó en Villa Contarini. Con el vestido azul pegándosele a la espalda húmeda, se dirigió al interior fresco, que estaba en penumbras. Nadie salió a recibirla. O todo el mundo había salido y se habían olvidado de cerrar las puertas o Darien había leído el mensaje que le había mandado avisándolo de su llegada y se había deshecho del personal.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

La voz profunda de Darien, surgiendo de la nada, la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en el salón. Llevaba la orgullosa cabeza en alto y un traje gris con una camisa a rayas y una corbata de seda azul. Estaba muy atractivo. Mientras se acercaba a él se le secó la boca y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

— ¿Serena? —dijo secamente.

—Tú estás aquí, así que he venido. Es así de simple.

— ¿Incluso aunque no quiera que estés aquí? —Serena perdió algo de color.

—Me temo que estás pegado a mí. Voy a sentarme en tu puerta y a darte la lata hasta me escuches—. Sus ojos azules descansaron sobre ella sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

—No hay nada más que decir.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Sí.

— Bueno, creo que tienes que pensar en eso un poco más y yo no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, así que tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo —dijo Serena obstinadamente—. Seiya ha caído muy bajo y yo nunca sospeché que era así. Vale, no me di cuenta... ¡pero te amo!

Sus atractivas facciones se endurecieron.

—Pero no lo suficiente.

Los brillantes ojos celestes de Serena lo miraron con enfado.

— ¿Cómo se define «no lo suficiente» un hombre que nunca me ha dicho que me ama? No soy perfecta y cometo errores, pero tú también. ¡No puedes romper nuestro matrimonio solo porque me fui a Londres a ver a Seiya!

— ¿No puedo? —Darien la miró fríamente—. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera hacer.

Ella sabía que no podía decirle lo que deseaba decirle. Dentro de Darien había un niño pequeño que nunca había recibido el suficiente cariño y ella lo sabía, pero Serena había subestimado lo mucho que significaba para él ser lo más importante en la vida de su mujer. Después de todo, eso era lo que Darien quería y necesitaba: amor incondicional.

— Puedes hacerlo, pero no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Me quedó — afirmó Serena.

—Entonces yo me iré.

— Y yo te seguiré y se volverá una situación violenta. Lo digo de verdad. Vayas a donde vayas, yo iré contigo, ¡y tendrás que ir a los tribunales para conseguir que me separe de ti!

Involuntariamente, Darien casi dejó escapar una risa. Esa era la amenaza de alguien extrovertido que no tenía miedo, pero Serena era la persona más tímida y tranquila que conocía. Pero allí estaba, mirándolo intensamente con una actitud posesiva que lo reconfortaba como el fuego de una hoguera en un día frío.

—Y creo que debería avisarte de que si me llevas a los tribunales terminarás muy mal — Serena deseó no estar imaginando el brillo que veía en su mirada.

—¿Y eso cómo puede ser?

—Todavía no te lo voy a decir.

Darien se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habría llevado romper la barrera de su propio orgullo y se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal! —dijo sobresaltándose tanto como ella al admitirlo.

Serena lo agarró con las dos manos antes de que él pudiera alejarse de nuevo.

—Lo sé, y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer. No quería que me pisotearas y pensé que no estabas siendo nada razonable, porque yo ni siquiera había sospechado que Seiya era el verdadero ladrón.

—Lo sé. No eres muy buena juzgando a la gente, _cara mia_ —Darien le enmarcó la cara con dedos suaves—. Y a mí no se me da muy bien hablar de amor.

—Entonces no hablemos de ello.

—Te amo tanto que me asusta —confesó Darien con brusquedad.

— ¿De verdad? —Serena parpadeó.

— Siempre ha sido así, pero no dejé que te dieras cuenta y yo no quería admitirlo, _bella mia_. Eso hizo que se creara una barrera entre nosotros que nunca debería haber existido. Hace cuatro días me sentí muy amargado al ver que ponías a Seiya antes que a mí... pero fue una tontería de mi parte irme de ese modo.

—Yo también te amo muchísimo —dijo Serena tirando de él hacia las escaleras.

—La próxima vez que nos peleemos yo te buscaré —contestó Darien con tono de culpabilidad.

—Espero que no haya una próxima vez. Y no creo que pudiera aguantar la espera. Igual que tú hiciste antes, te daría buenos argumentos —bromeó ella.

—¿Qué argumentos?

—Estoy embarazada —le dijo Serena alegremente.

Darien se quedó atónito.

— ¿Y lo sabes... ya?

Serena le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le sonrió.

— ¿Recuerdas esa primera vez en la que te olvidaste...?

— ¿Desde entonces?

Ella podría haberse ahogado en la sonrisa de satisfacción de Darien. Pero en ese momento él frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad.

—Llevas a mi hijo en tu seno y yo te lo he hecho pasar muy mal.

—Muy mal —Serena suspiró divertida—. Tendrás que ser perfecto para hacerme feliz los próximos meses.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo... Estoy loco por ti y seré perfecto.

—Promesas... promesas... —Darien la abrazó fuertemente y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración—. Eso ha sido... definitivamente, eso ha sido perfecto —confesó Serena con entusiasmo —. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez?

Darien se rió y le demostró que podía. Llenándola de besos la llevó al piso de arriba, al dormitorio, donde una felicidad desbordante añadió una nueva dimensión a su amor. Mucho tiempo después, cada uno perdido en los brazos del otro, Serena finalmente le dijo lo que Kenji Tsukino le había comunicado.

—Así que después de todo no eres una Tsukino —los ojos azules de Darien se encontraron con los de Serena y la abrazó en silencio, consciente de la angustia que esa revelación debía de haberle causado—. Ya hace años me preguntaba si era posible que tú fueras su hija. No te pareces a Kenji en nada, pero lo que me hizo sospechar fue su afán de venganza.

—Nunca dijiste nada.

—No quería hacerte daño. Aunque se portaba como un cerdo contigo, tú apreciabas tu relación con él.

—No tanto como al principio. Además, después de haberlo asimilado, me di cuenta de que me sentía agradecida de que ese hombre que nunca me ha mostrado nada de cariño no fuera mi padre.

—¿Te dio alguna pista de quién podría ser tu verdadero padre?

—No creo que lo sepa.

—Puedo hacer que lo investiguen —sugirió Darien.

—No quiero que nadie escarbe en el pasado de Ikuko, y además, en este momento tampoco me parece tan importante —pero, emocionada al ver la preocupación de Darien, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

Un buen rato después Darien descorchó una botella polvorienta y se sirvió una copa de vino.

—El día que recuperé mí libertad dije que quería dos cosas: una copa de Brunello Reserva de 1925 y una mujer. Pero sabía que no podría bebérmela hasta que se hubiera hecho justicia y mi nombre estuviera limpio.

—Más te vale que yo sea la mujer. —dijo Serena.

— ¿Y quién si no? —divertido, Darien saboreó un sorbo del líquido brillante de color rubí y miró a Serena—. Eres incapaz de apreciar un vino extraordinario, pero hay una forma de que compartas la experiencia, _cara_

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Darien inclinaba la copa y dejaba caer un par de gotas de vino sobre su pecho. Pero mientras él lamía el precioso líquido de la piel cremosa de Serena, sus intenciones se hicieron evidentes, y ella se inclinó hacia atrás con un suspiro.

—No se me da muy bien resistirme a ti —le dijo él con voz ronca.

Serena hundió las manos en su cabello negro.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le contestó con cierto aire de superioridad.

**Les dije que Serena se iba a llevar una gran decepción, mendigo Seiya... y tan bien que me caía al principio... hizo todo lo que hizo y no le importó lastimar a muchas personas, y tenían razón Serena estaba embarazada, aunque déjenme decirles que si esperaba que Darien estuviera en Ballybawn cuando ella volviera, en serio que es muuuuy inocente, lastimo a Darien al desconfiar de él, aunque él también podría haberle dicho la verdad, pero bueno, todo se arreglo y ahora si podrán ser felices juntos, un beso**


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

Mientras Darien la miraba, Serena acostó al bebé, Neflyte.

—Nuestro hijo tiene una mirada de inteligencia — comentó su marido con satisfacción. Serena intentó no reírse, porque aunque era la madre, le parecía que su hijo era muy normal. Neflyte tenía tres meses de edad y era un bebé tranquilo y alegre que comía cada vez que le ofrecían alimento y que dormía a la misma hora todos los días. Era muy tolerante con un padre al que le gustaba sacarlo de la cuna a horas intempestivas y que estaba acostumbrado a viajar.

Habían pasado diez meses con mucho movimiento desde la noche en que ella le había dicho que su primer hijo estaba en camino. Serena había tenido un embarazo sin complicaciones y Darien la había apoyado mucho durante esos meses. Sin embargo, otros lo habían pasado bastante mal.

Seiya se había enfrentado a juicio dos veces, primero por los cargos relacionados con las drogas y después por robo y otros delitos de cinco años atrás. El hermanastro de Serena estaría en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo. Steven Tsukino tenía que cumplir una condena más corta, pero contaba con el apoyo de su familia. El sistema legal había admitido que se había cometido un error en el caso de Darien, que al fin había tenido la satisfacción de ser reconocido públicamente como inocente. Desde aquel día se había quitado un peso de encima que le había permitido dejar atrás el pasado infeliz.

En cuanto al primer libro del abuelo de Serena, se había publicado con críticas muy favorables, convirtiéndose en un bestseller. Durante todos los años que Artemis O'Brien había pasado encerrado con la excusa de que estaba escribiendo historia, en realidad había estado dedicado a crear un mundo de fantasía basado en las leyendas y los mitos celtas. Todavía se tenían que publicar siete libros más y el contable de Artemis había pronosticado que su cliente sería millonario antes de llegar a su siguiente cumpleaños. Los cazadores de autógrafos merodeaban a veces por los alrededores, pero el famoso escritor raramente estaba en el castillo, porque él y su mujer habían redescubierto la pasión por los viajes.

Aparte de todas esas emociones, la vida en Ballybawn y en Villa Contarini se desarrollaba como siempre, aunque desde que se había ampliado la familia, había muchas más visitas.

Mientras Serena y Darien bajaban las luces y salían del cuarto del bebé, él la apretó contra él y reclamó un prolongado beso de pasión que la hizo estremecer.

—He preparado una sorpresa —dijo él.

— ¿Cuál? —Serena estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento, porque su marido no había perdido la capacidad de hacer que le fallaran las piernas.

—Esta semana dejaremos a Neflyte al cuidado de su eficiente niñera y nos iremos a la isla. Solos tú y yo... y la arena, _bella mia_ — dijo con voz sexy. Serena se apoyó contra su cuerpo musculoso.

—Lo de la arena me da igual... ¡Pero lo de tú y yo solos suena estupendo!

—Te amo —dijo Darien. Serena aún estaba sonriendo cuando él la volvió a besar.

FIN

**Y se acabó... la 40% del tiempo quise matar a Darien, otro 40% quise matar a Serena y el 20% restante los quería matar a los dos al mismo tiempo, así que esta adaptación sacó mi instinto asesino, jajaja, espero les haya gustado, y nos leeremos mañana con una historia nueva, un besito de chocolate para todas. Isa XD**


End file.
